REBELDIA
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃOEdward Cullen está pronto para criar raízes,começar uma família,se casar com a mulher equilibrada e apaziguadora que escolheu para ser sua. Até Isabella Swan irromper com a força de um tornado em sua vida meticulosamente ordenada!Ela faz com que ele se questione se era aquilo mesmo o que queria.Ensina para ele uma das lições mais importantes: buscar o que realmente deseja.
1. Chapter 1

**_Oiiiii ! Olha eu aqui !_**

**_Chegando com mais uma estória linda!_**

**_Meu tempo anda meio curto, assim não conseguirei postar com muita frequência. _**

**_Mas sempre que me sobrar um tempinho estarei aqui atualizando a fic._**

**_Não queria começar a postar sem ter tempo, mas tenho recebidos mensagens pedindo mais estórias._**

**_ Então terão que ser compreensivas, porque a princípio só poderei postar uma vez por semana, Ok?_**

**_Agora bora ler e conhecer essa menina determinada que vai aprontar todas para conquistar o homem que ama._**

**_Beijão grande e boa leitura._**

_EDWARD CULLEN separava em pilhas a montanha de papéis de trabalho que a secretária deixou sobre sua mesa para que ele analisasse. Resmungando xingamentos, atirava cartas para a direita e a esquerda. Quando surgia alguma que merecia mais que um olhar superficial, ela era atirada na pilha de assuntos que demandavam sua atenção. Outras tinham como destino a lata de lixo, que se encontrava ao lado de seu pé._

_ Assumir os escritórios de Nova York não fora um processo tranquilo. Após a descoberta de que um dos membros da equipe da empresa estava vendendo os projetos de um hotel da Cullen para um concorrente, Edward e os irmãos fizeram uma faxina corporativa e reformaram o quadro de funcionários. A criminosa, a ex-assistente de Emmett, fora presa após um acordo judicial. _

_Por conta do ocorrido, os irmãos Cullen se tornaram receosos em permitir acesso ilimitado às informações confidenciais da empresa a outro funcionário. Mas, por fim, Edward optara por trazer a própria secretária do seu escritório em Londres. Era uma mulher mais velha, responsável e – o mais importante – leal. Embora nenhum dos irmãos Cullen estivesse disposto a confiar totalmente em outro funcionário, após o fiasco com Roslyn._

_ Ao chegar de Londres, Edward foi recebido com uma pilha de documentos, contratos, mensagens e e-mails. Dois dias depois, ele ainda tentava decifrar aquela bagunça. E pensar que a secretária já dera conta da maior parte daquela desordem!_

_ Edward estacou diante de uma carta endereçada a Emmett e quase a atirou no lixo; mas se deteve quando viu o que estava escrito. Linhas profundas lhe vincavam a testa ao esticar a outra mão para o telefone. _

_Sem se importar com a diferença de fuso horário e com a possibilidade de acordar o irmão, digitou o número e esperou, impaciente, que a ligação se completasse. Sentiu uma pontada de remorso pela probabilidade de acordar Rose, a esposa de Emmett, mas tinha esperança de que ele atendesse antes que isso acontecesse. _

– _É melhor ter uma boa razão para telefonar a esta hora – rosnou Emmett com voz sonolenta._

_Edward não perdeu tempo com saudações. _

– _Quem diabos é Isabella? – perguntou. _

– _Isabella? – Não havia dúvidas quanto à surpresa na voz de Emmett. – Está ligando a esta hora para perguntar sobre uma mulher?_

– _Diga-me… – Edward fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça. Não, Emmett não seria infiel a Rose. O que quer que aquela mulher representasse na vida do irmão, deveria ter sido antes de ele conhecer a esposa. – Diga-me apenas o que preciso saber para me livrar dela – acrescentou Edward, quase irritado. – Estou diante de uma carta na qual ela o informa de seu progresso, seja lá o que isso signifique, e que se formou com sucesso. – Seus lábios se contraíram em uma expressão desgostosa. – Theos, Emmett. Essa mulher não é muito nova para estar envolvida com você?_

_Emmett explodiu em uma torrente de xingamentos em grego que fez Edward afastar o fone do ouvido até que o irmão se acalmasse._

– _Não estou gostando de sua insinuação, irmãozinho – disse Emmett em um tom de voz frio. – Estou casado. Claro que não estou envolvido com essa Isabella._

_E então Edward ouviu o irmão ofegar do outro lado da linha._

– _Bella! Claro – murmurou ele. – Não estou conseguindo pensar com clareza a esta hora da noite._

– _E eu repito: quem é Bella? – Edward sentia a paciência se esvair._

– _Swan. Isabella Swan. Certamente você lembra._

– _A pequena Isabella? – perguntou Edward, surpreso. Edward não se lembrara dela até Emmett mencionar o sobrenome. A imagem de uma pré- adolescente desengonçada, de rabo de cavalo e aparelho dentário lhe espocou na mente. Desde então, a encontrara algumas vezes, mas para ser sincero, não conseguia conjurar a imagem de Isabella mais velha. Lembrava-se de que ela era tímida e modesta, sempre procurando passar despercebida. Isabella comparecera ao funeral de seu pai, mas, focado na própria dor, Edward não prestara atenção à jovem. Que idade ela teria naquela época? _

_Emmett soltou uma risada abafada._

– _Ela não está tão pequena agora. Isabella deve ter acabado de se formar. Estava indo muito bem na faculdade. Menina inteligente…_

– _Mas por que está recebendo notícias dela? – quis saber Edward. – Pelo amor de Deus, achei que ela fosse uma ex-amante sua, e a última coisa que eu queria era vê-la causando problemas a Rose._

– _Embora sua devoção à minha esposa seja louvável, não é necessária – retrucou Emmett sem rodeios. Em seguida, deixou escapar um suspiro. – Nosso dever para com Bella sumiu da minha mente. De uns tempos para cá tenho estado focado em Rose e nosso filho._

– _Que dever? – Edward se surpreendeu. – E por que nunca ouvi esta história antes?_

– _Nossos pais foram amigos e sócios nos negócios por muito tempo. O pai de Isabella fez o nosso prometer que, se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa, cuidaríamos da menina. Nosso pai morreu antes do pai dela, portanto assumi a responsabilidade pelo bem-estar de Isabella quando ela ficou órfã. _

– _Nesse caso, você deveria saber que, de acordo com esta carta, ela irá para Nova York daqui a dois dias – disse Edward._

_Emmett soltou um xingamento._

– _Não posso deixar Rose agora. _

– _Claro que não. – Edward meneou a cabeça, impaciente. – Cuidarei disso. Mas preciso dos detalhes. A última coisa de que você necessita agora é de outra preocupação. O escritório de Nova York é responsabilidade minha. Vou creditar isso na conta de problemas que herdei quando trocamos de filial._

– _Bella não será problema algum. É uma doce menina. Tudo que tem de fazer é ajudá-la a resolver seus assuntos e providenciar o que ela necessita. Isabella só terá total controle sobre sua herança quando fizer 25 anos, ou quando se casar; o que acontecer primeiro. Portanto, nesse meio-tempo, o grupo Cullen International atua como seu curador. Como agora é você o representante da Cullen em Nova York, isso o torna uma espécie de tutor de Isabella._

_Edward gemeu._

– _Eu sabia que devia ter obrigado Jasper a assumir o escritório de Nova York._

_Emmett soltou uma risada._

– _Isso será moleza, irmãozinho. Não levará muito tempo para que a acomode e providencie o que ela precisa. _

_Assim que Isabella Swan passou pelo controle de segurança do aeroporto, avistou um homem com uniforme de chofer segurando uma placa na qual estava escrito seu nome. No mesmo instante, ela ergueu a mão, acenando enquanto se aproximava. Para sua surpresa, outros dois homens se adiantaram para ladeá-la. A expressão confusa de Isabella devia ser evidente, porque o chofer sorriu e disse: _

– _Seja bem-vinda a Nova York, srta. Swan. Sou Henry, seu motorista por hoje, e esses cavalheiros são membros da equipe de segurança do sr. Cullen._

– _Uh… olá – cumprimentou Isabella. _

– _Providenciei para que alguém recolhesse sua mala no terminal de bagagens – informou Henry, enquanto a guiava na direção da saída. – Será entregue no hotel muito em breve. _

_Do lado de fora, um dos homens da segurança abriu a porta da limusine para Isabella e se sentou ao lado dela, enquanto o outro se acomodava no banco da frente, ao lado do chofer. Privacidade estava fora de questão, e tudo que Isabella desejava era se deitar e relaxar naquele assento. _

_Quando o veículo se pôs em movimento, ela se recostou. A limusine deixou a área de desembarque em direção ao Imperial Park, o hotel dos irmãos Cullen. Emmett sempre lhe providenciava uma suíte quando ela visitava Nova York, o que não ocorria com muita frequência._

_ Aquela viagem fora planejada como uma breve parada em seu caminho para a Europa, fato que informara a Emmett na carta que lhe enviara. Mas tudo mudou no instante em que recebeu uma mensagem concisa de Edward Cullen, informando-a de que agora seria ele quem cuidaria de seus assuntos, e a encontraria em Nova York para providenciar tudo de que ela necessitasse para sua viagem ao exterior. _

_Edward ainda não sabia, mas a viagem de Isabella se tornara algo do passado. Ela ficaria em Nova York… indefinidamente. _

_A limusine parou em frente ao hotel. A porta do passageiro se abriu, e o segurança que sentara no banco da frente estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a sair. Quando adentraram o saguão, Isabella foi encaminhada imediatamente à própria suíte, passando direto pela recepção. _

_Dentro de dez minutos, a bagagem foi entregue em seu quarto, com um buquê de flores e uma cesta recheada de todo tipo de sortimento de petiscos e frutas. Como se isso não bastasse, quando Isabella havia acabado de se sentar no sofá e retirar os sapatos, ouviu outra batida na porta._

_ Resmungando baixo, encaminhou-se para atender, e deparou com outro funcionário do hotel à soleira. O homem lhe estendeu um envelope cor de creme._

– _Uma mensagem do sr. Cullen. _

_Isabella ergueu as sobrancelhas. _

– _Qual dos srs. Cullen? _

_O jovem pareceu envergonhado. _

– _Edward._

_Isabella sorriu, agradeceu e fechou a porta outra vez._

_ Em seguida, girou o envelope e escorregou os dedos suavemente pelas letras escritas à mão:_

_ "Isabella Swan." Seria a letra de Edward? Permitindo-se um instante de tolice, ela encostou o envelope no nariz, esperando sentir a fragrância daquele homem. E lá estava. Suave, mas inegável, a fragrância de Edward. Lembrava-se daquela colônia como se fosse ontem. Era óbvio que Edward ainda usava a mesma._

_Isabella rasgou o selo e retirou o cartão do envelope. _

_Em uma caligrafia obviamente masculina, ele escrevera as instruções para que ela fosse ao seu escritório na manhã seguinte. Um sorriso divertido curvou os lábios de Isabella. Arrogante como sempre. Dando-lhe ordens como se ela fosse uma criança desobediente. Ao menos Emmett passara em sua suíte para ver como estava, na última vez em que ela estivera ali. Mas naquela época, Isabella estava com apenas 18 anos, e ele providenciara uma autêntica babá para acompanhá-la em sua visita à cidade. Estava mais que satisfeita por aquele encontro se dar nos termos de Edward. Assim, seria mais prazeroso deixá-lo atônito. O que motivara sua viagem à Europa fora o fato de Edward morar lá. Ou ter morado. Quando Emmett se casara, ele e a esposa se mudaram definitivamente para uma ilha de sua propriedade na Grécia. O que significava que Edward ficara bem mais próximo dela. Finalmente. A viagem à Europa estava cancelada. E seu plano para seduzir Edward entrara em ação. Isabella se deixou afundar no sofá e pousou os pés sobre a mesa de centro. As unhas pintadas de um vermelho vibrante lhe atraíram o olhar, enquanto agitava os pés. A tornozeleira delicada faiscou com o movimento. Edward havia se tornado ainda mais deslumbrante ao longo dos últimos anos. A beleza jovial fora substituída pela masculinidade sensual. Enquanto ela esperava crescer para reivindicá-lo, Edward se tornara ainda mais desejável. Mais irresistível. O que a fizera se apaixonar ainda mais. Não seria fácil. Isabella não esperava que ele se atirasse em seus braços. Os irmãos Cullen eram difíceis. Podiam ter a mulher que quisessem. Eram implacáveis nos negócios, mas também eram leais, e a honra era tudo. _

_O telefone tocou, arrancando-lhe um suspiro exasperado. O aparelho se encontrava do outro lado da sala, e Isabella se achava tão confortável no sofá… Após se forçar a levantar, cambaleou para atendê-lo. _

– _Alô? _

_Seguiu-se um breve silêncio._

– _Srta. Swan… Isabella. _

_No mesmo instante, ela reconheceu o sotaque inglês, e um arrepio de prazer lhe percorreu a espinha. Não era a voz de Emmett e, como Jasper estava fora do país e nunca tivera sequer uma conversa com ela, só podia ser Edward. _

– _Sim – respondeu, rouca, esperando não deixar transparecer o nervosismo._

– _É Edward Cullen. Estou telefonando para saber se fez boa viagem e se foi acomodada sem nenhum inconveniente._

– _Obrigada. Está tudo ótimo._

– _A suíte está a seu gosto? _

– _Sim, claro. Foi muita gentileza sua reservá-la para mim. _

– _Eu não a reservei – retrucou ele, impaciente. – Essa é minha suíte particular. Isabella olhou ao redor com renovado interesse. Saber que ficaria onde Edward passava muito do seu tempo lhe causou uma emoção eletrizante. – Então onde você está? – perguntou, curiosa. – Por que abriu mão de sua suíte? _

– _O hotel está passando por reformas. A única suíte disponível era… a minha. Estou ocupando temporariamente outro quarto._

_Isabella soltou uma risada._

– _Eu poderia ter ficado em outro quarto. Não havia necessidade de sair de sua suíte por minha causa._

– _Alguns dias não farão diferença alguma – afirmou ele. – É bom que tenha uma estada confortável, antes de viajar para a Europa._

_Isabella engoliu em seco a negativa de que iria para a Europa. Era inútil deixá-lo em alerta de imediato. Haveria muito tempo para lhe comunicar sua mudança de planos. Ainda mais quando Edward não tinha a menor chance de convencê-la a mudar de ideia. Um sorriso malicioso curvou os lábios de Isabella. _

– _Recebi suas ordens._

_Edward deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa que lhe soou suspeitosamente como um xingamento. _

– _Tenho certeza de que não soei tão autocrático, srta. Swan. _

– _Por favor, chame-me de Isabella. Ou de Bella. Deve se lembrar do tempo em que não éramos tão formais… Sei que se passaram alguns anos, mas eu não esqueci nenhum detalhe sobre você._

_Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor._

– _Está bem, Isabella._

– _Bella, por favor. _

– _Está bem… Bella – concedeu Edward, deixando escapar em seguida um som exasperado, antes de acrescentar: – O que estávamos falando mesmo?_

_Edward parecia distraído e, embora fosse um homem educadíssimo, Isabella percebeu que ele queria se livrar dela o mais rápido possível. Um sorriso lhe curvou os lábios. Se ele ao menos soubesse…_

– _Estávamos discutindo suas ordens autocráticas para que eu comparecesse ao seu escritório amanhã._

– _Foi um pedido, Bella. – Ele começava a ficar impaciente. _

– _E claro que o atenderei. Podemos combinar às dez horas? Estou um pouco cansada e gostaria de dormir até mais tarde._

– _Claro. Faça como for melhor para você. Solicite o serviço de quarto para o jantar. Suas despesas serão pagas. Lógico. _

_Ela não esperava nada menos que isso, e sabia que não adiantaria argumentar. Os irmãos Cullen eram a personificação da eficiência. E levavam muito a sério o que achavam ser seus deveres. _

– _Vejo-o amanhã, então – disse Isabella. Edward se despediu de maneira formal, e ela desligou o telefone. Um sorriso lhe curvou os cantos dos lábios ao abraçar o próprio corpo, extasiada. Oh, pretendia lhe fazer uma visita no dia seguinte, sem dúvida._

_EDWARD SE inclinou para trás na cadeira e observou a linha do horizonte através da janela do escritório. Após uma manhã agitada de trabalho com reuniões e telefonemas, conseguira finalmente alguns minutos para respirar. Relanceou o olhar ao relógio de pulso e fez uma careta ao se lembrar de que Isabella Swan deveria chegar dentro de cinco minutos. Sentia-se como uma porta giratória. Isabella entraria e sairia para sua viagem à Europa, enquanto Alice chegaria da Grécia dentro de uma semana. Ainda bem que poderia se livrar rápido de sua obrigação para com Isabella. Providenciaria para que ela tivesse tudo que necessitava, solicitaria a alguém da Cullen International que a encontrasse em Londres e arranjaria uma equipe de segurança para protegê-la durante sua estada naquele país. Por outro lado, Alice… Um sorriso tristonho lhe curvou os lábios. Esse era um assunto seu. Edward e Alice tinham o que poderia ser considerado uma amizade íntima. Talvez um acordo fosse o termo mais exato, embora ele estivesse aberto a aprofundar aquele relacionamento. Sabia que teria de levar uma vida mais regrada agora que assumira o escritório de Nova York. Algo que discutira amigavelmente com Alice, semanas antes. Os dois formavam um belo casal e se entendiam muito bem. Ela era proveniente de uma família grega íntegra. Velhos amigos de seu pai. O pai de Alice era dono de uma empresa transportadora. Ela e Edward tinham muito em comum, portanto, era natural que acabassem por se unir. Alice lhe proporcionaria uma relação de amizade e lhe daria filhos. E ele lhe daria segurança e proteção. Sim, estava na hora de se casar. Sua mudança para Nova York tinha toda a probabilidade de ser permanente, visto que Rose não desejava se mudar da ilha que ela e Emmett haviam transformado em um lar. E se pretendia morar definitivamente ali, parecia-lhe natural encontrar uma esposa e formar uma família. Os pensamentos de Edward foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. Franzindo a testa, ele ergueu a cabeça, autorizando a pessoa a entrar._

– _Senhor, a srta. Swan está aqui para vê-lo – Sue, a secretária, disse ao mesmo tempo que enfiava a cabeça pelo vão da porta._

– _Faça-a entrar – retrucou ele, brusco._

_Edward, aguardando, aprumou a coluna, sentando-se ereto, e tamborilou com os dedos sobre o tampo, em um gesto distraído. Tentou pescar em suas lembranças a imagem daquela moça, mas tudo que conseguia visualizar era uma menina de olhos grandes, pernas desengonçadas e aparelho nos dentes. Não tinha certeza nem mesmo da idade que ela teria agora. Sabia apenas que Isabella se formara. Isso significaria que estaria com mais ou menos 22 anos? Conjurou um sorriso gentil quando a porta se escancarou. Não era necessário assustá-la. Edward se erguera e caminhava na direção da porta para cumprimentá-la, quando estacou por um segundo,_

_sentindo todo o ar se esvair dos pulmões. _

_Diante dele não se encontrava uma menina, mas uma mulher estonteantemente bela. Uma garra invisível parecia lhe esmagar a garganta até fazê-lo mexer o pescoço para aliviar o desconforto. Isabella exibiu um sorriso hesitante que o fez sentir aquele gesto até a ponta dos pés. Por um longo instante, tudo que Edward conseguiu fazer foi observá-la como um adolescente cheio de espinhas que experimentasse sua primeira descarga de hormônios. Ela vestia um jeans justo de cintura baixa. A blusa, se é que aquilo poderia se chamar de blusa, se ajustava às curvas generosas de seu corpo tão confortavelmente quanto as mãos de um homem fariam. A bainha acabava acima do umbigo, e isso, junto com a cintura baixa da calça comprida, expunha aquela faixa de pele à sua visão. O olhar de Edward foi atraído para aquele ponto e para o brilho prateado no umbigo de Isabella. Ele franziu a testa. Ela havia colocado um piercing no umbigo? Edward piscou, envergonhado do fato de ter sido pego em flagrante secando-a com o olhar. E então, seus olhos se fixaram naquele rosto deslumbrante. O cabelo longo e castanho cascateava até abaixo dos ombros. Os cílios longos emolduravam olhos chocolates faiscantes. Uma insinuação de sorriso lhe curvava os lábios carnudos, e os dentes brancos quase lhe ofuscaram a visão. Duas covinhas se formaram no rosto delicado, quando o sorriso de Isabella se alargou. Aquele não era o tipo de mulher que pudesse passar despercebido. Os últimos anos operaram mudanças radicais em Isabella. E pensar que se lembrava dela como alguém que costumava desparecer no ambiente em que estivesse presente. Um homem teria de ser cego, surdo e mudo para não notá-la._

– _Que diabo são esses trajes que está usando? – perguntou ele, antes que pudesse se conter. Isabella arqueou uma das sobrancelhas escuras, os olhos chocolates não conseguindo disfarçar o divertimento. Em seguida, baixou o olhar às próprias vestes, ao mesmo tempo que deslizava as mãos pelos quadris. _

– _Acredito que seja o que costumam chamar de roupas – afirmou ela com voz rouca._

_As linhas que vincavam a testa de Edward se aprofundaram diante do tom sarcástico na voz de Isabella._

– _Esse é o tipo de coisa que Emmett permitia que usasse na presença dele? _

_Isabella soltou uma risada baixa, e o som fez uma corrente elétrica subir pela nuca de Edward, eriçando-lhe o cabelo naquela região. Era um som quente e vibrante, e lhe proporcionou tanto prazer que ele se viu desejando ouvi-lo outra vez._

– _Emmett não tem direito de opinar sobre minha maneira de vestir._

– _Ele era… seu tutor – disse Edward. – Como sou agora._

– _Não pela lei – argumentou Bella. – Está fazendo um favor ao meu pai e é seu executor testamentário no que se refere à minha herança até que eu me case, mas está longe de ser meu tutor. Tenho cuidado muito bem de mim mesma com uma mínima interferência de Emmett. Edward se recostou à mesa e estudou a jovem tão segura de si à sua frente._

– _Casar? Nos termos do testamento de seu pai reza que você só terá controle sobre sua herança quando fizer 25 anos. _

– _Ou me casar – corrigiu Isabella, suave. – Planejo estar casada antes dos 25 anos._

_Edward se pôs em alerta, contemplando toda sorte de cenários medonhos. _

– _Quem é ele? Quero-o muito bem investigado. Tem de ser muito cuidadosa em sua posição, Isabella. O patrimônio que herdou atrairia uma horda de pretendentes indesejados que a querem apenas por seu dinheiro._

_Outro sorriso curvou um dos cantos dos lábios carnudos. _

– _É um prazer revê-lo também, Edward. Fiz uma ótima viagem. A suíte é maravilhosa. Faz algum tempo que não o vejo, mas o reconheceria em qualquer lugar._

_A repreensão de Isabella o irritou exatamente por ser mais do que adequada. Estava sendo rude. Nem a cumprimentara da maneira correta._

– _Peço-lhe desculpas. – Ele deu um passo à frente, pousando as mãos em seus ombros e se inclinando para lhe beijar o rosto. – Fico feliz em saber que fez uma boa viagem e que aprovou a suíte. Posso lhe providenciar algo para beber, enquanto discutimos os preparativos de sua viagem? _

_Isabella sorriu e fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça. Em seguida, passou por ele, encaminhando-se à janela. Os quadris ondulavam, e as nádegas realçadas pelo jeans muito apertado se moviam de maneira sedutora. Edward se forçou a erguer o olhar para não parecer que cobiçava aquela parte da anatomia de Isabella. Foi então que um lampejo colorido na altura da cintura fina lhe chamou a atenção. Edward pestanejou e voltou a fixar o olhar naquele ponto, certo de que havia se enganado. Quando Isabella estacou diante da janela, a bainha da blusa se moveu, revelando uma pequena faixa de pele tatuada. Os olhos de Edward não conseguiam se afastar daquele ponto, durante a tentativa dele de decifrar o desenho. Uma tatuagem? Era óbvio que Emmett fora um fiasco como tutor daquela menina. Em que tipo de encrenca ela se metera? Tatuagens? Intenção de se casar? Edward fechou os olhos e prendeu o nariz entre o polegar e o indicador, sentindo o início de uma dor de cabeça. _

– _Tem uma vista maravilhosa daqui – disse ela, ao girar para encará-lo. _

_Após limpar a garganta, Edward lhe sustentou o olhar. Qualquer coisa que o impedisse de se ater àqueles seios realçados pela camiseta de tecido fino. Theos!, aquela mulher era uma bomba atômica ambulante. _

– _Já providenciou os preparativos para sua viagem ou prefere que eu cuide deles? – perguntou ele, em tom educado. _

_Ela enfiou os dedos nos bolsos do jeans, enquanto Edward se perguntava como Bella conseguira fazer isso, e se recostou à janela._

– _Não irei para a Europa._

_Edward pestanejou várias vezes._

– _Como disse? Mais uma vez um sorriso curvou aqueles lábios sedutores, revelando as duas covinhas._

– _Decidi não passar o verão na Europa. _

_Edward levou a mão à testa e a massageou para aliviar a tensão. Maldito fosse Emmett por seguir com a própria vida e o atrelar a Isabella Swan._

– _Teria isso algo a ver com seu repentino desejo de se casar? – perguntou ele, exausto. – Ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta sobre seu suposto noivo. _

– _Porque ainda não tenho nenhum – afirmou ela, com malícia. – Não mencionei ter alguém em vista, apenas que pretendo me casar antes de completar 25 anos. Tenho três anos pela frente, portanto não há necessidade de você sair dando ordens para vasculhar o passado de ninguém. _

– _Sendo assim, por que não vai para a Europa? Era esse seu plano até a semana passada, segundo a carta que enviou para Emmett. _

– _Não escrevi nada disso para Emmett – protestou Isabella com suavidade. – O homem que seu irmão contratou para supervisionar meus estudos informou a Emmett sobre minha viagem à Europa. Simplesmente mudei de ideia._

_Edward escorregou a mão para a nuca, sentindo uma enxaqueca ameaçar aflorar com toda a força._

– _Então, o que pretende fazer? – Ele quase temia a resposta que teria._

_Um sorriso largo se estampou no rosto de Isabella, iluminando-lhe todo o semblante. _

– _Vou alugar um apartamento aqui na cidade. _

_Edward quase engasgou. Em seguida, cerrou as pálpebras, de repente sentindo o colarinho apertado demais. Se Isabella se estabelecesse em Nova York, ele se veria obrigado a supervisionar os assuntos relacionados a ela e a manter constante vigilância sobre aquela jovem. De repente, a ideia de um casamento iminente para Isabella não o irritou mais. Ela estava com 22 anos. Muito jovem para se casar nos dias atuais, mas de modo algum fora da faixa etária adequada. Talvez o melhor que pudesse fazer por ela fosse apresentá-la a um homem que possuísse recursos para lhe proporcionar segurança e estabilidade. O pensamento começava a tomar forma em sua mente, ganhando corpo, quando Isabella voltou a falar. _

– _Desculpe… – disse Edward, quando se deu conta de que não captara uma só palavra do que ela dissera._

– _Eu apenas afirmei que agora que nos livramos dos preparativos de minha viagem, tenho de ir. Preciso encontrar um apartamento. _

_Alarmes soaram na mente de Edward diante da ideia de Isabella vagando por uma cidade à qual não estava acostumada, sozinha e vulnerável. Diabos! Poderia acabar escolhendo um bairro inadequado. E depois, havia a questão da segurança de Isabella. Agora que ela permaneceria em Nova York em vez de viajar para a Europa, teria de providenciar uma equipe de guarda-costas. A última coisa que precisava era que aquela jovem fosse sequestrada como acontecera com Rose. _

– _Acho que isso não é o tipo de coisa que deva fazer sozinha – afirmou ele._

_A expressão de Isabella se iluminou._

– _Que gentil de sua parte se oferecer para me acompanhar. Tenho de admitir que não estava muito animada a fazer isso sozinha, e você conhece a cidade melhor que eu._

_Edward abriu a boca para negar a ideia de que se voluntariara para fazer qualquer coisa com ela, mas a gratidão genuína estampada no rosto de Isabella o fez tornar a fechá-la. Em seguida, deixou escapar um suspiro ao constatar que estava realmente em apuros._

– _Claro que a acompanharei. Não permitirei que se estabeleça em um lugar qualquer. Pedirei à minha secretária que selecione alguns bairros adequados para você e depois começaremos a procurar. Talvez amanhã pela manhã. Pode usar a suíte pelo tempo que for necessário._

_Isabella franziu a testa._

– _Mas detesto a ideia de o desalojar. _

_Edward fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. _

– _Não é incômodo algum. Emmett ainda possui a cobertura, e posso utilizá-la. Também tenho de procurar um lugar para morar, agora que ficarei nesta cidade definitivamente._

_Por um instante, os olhos chocolates faiscaram, mas logo a expressão de Isabella se tornou neutra. _

– _Nesse caso, agradeço sua oferta, e vou adorar procurar apartamento com você amanhã. Podemos almoçar juntos também? – perguntou com ar inocente. _

– _Claro que lhe pagarei um almoço – concordou ele com um grunhido. _

_Por que se sentia como se tivesse passado por um rolo compressor? A ideia daquela menina que mal saíra da adolescência ter imposto sua vontade sem considerar sua opinião o fazia se sentir manipulado, mas não havia nada além de genuína apreciação e alívio na expressão de Isabella._

_Em um impulso, ela se precipitou para a frente e lhe envolveu o pescoço com os braços, colidindo contra o peito musculoso. Edward teve de firmar os pés com força no chão para não cambalear para trás. _

– _Obrigada – disse ela ao ouvido de Edward enquanto lhe dava um abraço apertado. _

_Quando ele permitiu que os braços a envolvessem, retribuindo o gesto, percebeu o corpo de Isabella se moldar ao seu, e sentiu todas aquelas curvas que notara havia pouco. A mão longa tocou a porção de pele que ficava exposta nas costas macias, e mais uma vez Edward refletiu sobre a tatuagem que vira lá. O fato de não saber do que se tratava o desenho o enlouquecia. Gesticulando a cabeça negativamente, Edward se afastou com delicadeza de Isabella._

– _Deixe-me chamar o chofer para levá-la de volta ao hotel._

_Isabella lhe deu um beijo no rosto e girou na direção da porta. _

– _Obrigada. Vejo-o amanhã de manhã._

_E o deixou esfregando o local onde os lábios carnudos lhe tocaram o rosto, segundos atrás. Em seguida, ele soltou um xingamento e contornou a mesa para se sentar. Fora tão rápido em condenar Emmett por se envolver com uma mulher tão jovem, e lá estava ele desejando uma ainda mais nova. Patético. Era óbvio que aquilo se devia ao fato de fazer um bom tempo que não se relacionava intimamente com uma mulher. Apertou o botão do interfone para chamar a secretária, e lhe deu rápidas instruções para encontrar três ou quatro opções de apartamentos. Se nenhum a agradasse, podia ceder a cobertura de Emmett para que ela a utilizasse. Após falar com Sue, Edward ergueu o telefone para providenciar a equipe que faria a segurança de Isabella. Quando desligou, lembrou-se de que Alice retornaria dentro de uma semana, e gemeu. Contava não ter de se ocupar mais de Isabella quando sua futura noiva chegasse. Uma mulher era mais que suficiente, e ter de dividir sua atenção entre duas era uma receita infalível de desastre. Mas talvez Alice tivesse algumas ideias no que se relacionava a Isabella. Talvez os dois pudessem apresentá-la a rapazes qualificados que deviam estar à altura de suas exigências. Decidindo que aquela era mais uma tarefa para Sue, chamou a secretária e lhe pediu para providenciar uma lista de solteiros qualificados, com os passados verificados e com os prós e contras de cada um. Sue pareceu achar graça naquele pedido, mas não o questionou. Edward se recostou para trás na cadeira e cruzou as mãos na nuca. Aquilo não lhe tomaria muito tempo. Encontraria um apartamento e um marido para Isabella, e então se concentraria nas próprias núpcias. _

– _ISABELLA! – GRITOU Victória, escancarando a porta de seu apartamento._

_Isabella se viu envolta no abraço da amiga, o qual retribuiu com igual intensidade._

– _Entre. Entre. É muito bom voltar a vê-la! – exclamou Victória, fazendo-a entrar._

_As duas se sentaram na pequena sala de estar, e Victória não perdeu tempo para indagar:_

– _E então? Você o encontrou? _

_Isabella sorriu. _

– _Acabei de sair do escritório dele. _

– _E…? _

_Isabella deu de ombros._

– _Eu desisti de ir para a Europa, e vou procurar um apartamento na cidade. Edward me ajudará – acrescentou com um breve sorriso._

– _Ele recebeu bem a notícia? Victória atirou uma mecha do longo cabelo ruivo de sobre o ombro, deixando as belas feições em evidência. Um ano mais velha que Isabella, graduara-se um período antes, e se mudara para Nova York para tentar uma carreira na Broadway._

– _Eu não diria que recebeu bem – respondeu Isabella, divertida. – Acho que Edward ficou pensando que diabos iria fazer comigo. Os irmãos Cullen levam suas responsabilidades muito a sério. Afinal, são gregos. E eu sou uma grande responsabilidade da qual Edward quer se livrar. Tenho certeza de que estava ansioso por me enfiar em um avião para a Europa o mais rápido possível. _

– _Muito bem, então conte-me todos os pormenores – estimulou Victória, ansiosa. – Qual é o seu plano?_

_Isabella fez uma careta. _

– _Não sei ao certo. Planejei viajar para a Europa para fazer marcação cerrada sobre Edward lá. Mas de repente, ele se fixou em Nova York, e tive de mudar todos os meus planos. A boa notícia é que vamos almoçar amanhã, depois de procurarmos um apartamento. Acho que a partir daí verei que rumo as coisas tomarão. _

– _Como ele reagiu quando a viu? – quis saber Victória. – Quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez em que a viu? Quatro anos?_

– _Argh! Sim. Graças a Deus, meu corpo está mais curvilíneo agora._

– _E então? Ele se encantou com seu charme feminino? – Victória esboçou um sorriso largo._

– _Tenho certeza de que ele notou, mas acho que sentiu uma mistura de interesse e espanto. Você tem de entender que Edward é um homem muito… uh… tradicional. – Isabella deixou escapar um suspiro e se recostou para trás no sofá. – Mas se eu tivesse aparecido vestida como uma jovem grega recatada, ele não teria me dedicado um segundo olhar. Teria sido relegada ao status de irmã caçula, como Emmett me vê, e não haveria como mudar isso._

– _Ah, então é melhor lançar o desafio desde o início. – Victória compreendeu, por fim._

– _Exatamente – murmurou Isabella. – Se ele nunca me vir como um ser inofensivo, será muito difícil me ignorar. _

_Victória soltou uma risada e segurou a mão de Isabella. _

– _Estou muito feliz por reencontrá-la. Fazia muito tempo que não nos víamos, e estava com saudade. _

– _Sim, fazia. Agora, chega de falar de mim. Quero ouvir todas as novidades sobre sua carreira na Broadway. Conte-me, conseguiu algum papel? _

_Victória retorceu os lábios em uma expressão tristonha._

– _Poucos e espaçados, mas não desisti. Por falar nisso, tenho um teste na semana que vem. Isabella franziu a testa._

– _Está conseguindo se sustentar?_

– _Tenho um emprego. Poucas horas. Apenas algumas noites por semana. Pagam muito bem, mas exigem uma aparência estonteante – afirmou Victória, ousada. – Mas servirá até que eu consiga meu grande papel._

_Isabella observou a amiga com desconfiança. _

– _Que tipo de emprego é esse?_

_Victória exibiu um sorriso furtivo, o olhar faiscando de malícia._

– _É num clube masculino. Muito elegante e exclusivo. _

_O queixo de Isabella pendeu._

– _Está trabalhando como stripper?_

– _Nem sempre tiro a roupa – retrucou Victória. – Não é uma exigência, porém ganho gorjetas mais polpudas quando o faço – acrescentou com um sorriso largo. _

_Isabella a observou por um longo instante e, em seguida, soltou uma risada. _

– _Eu poderia ter umas aulas com você. Edward seria obrigado a me notar se eu me despisse na frente dele. _

_Victória também explodiu em uma gargalhada, e as duas riram até seus rostos estarem molhados de lágrimas._

– _Se ele não a percebeu, então está morto. _

_Em um impulso, Isabella se inclinou para a frente a abraçou a amiga._

– _É tão bom estar aqui! Senti sua falta. Estou tendo um bom pressentimento sobre minha estada em Nova York. Como se isso fosse dar certo e eu pudesse fazer Edward se apaixonar por mim. Victória retribuiu o abraço de Isabella e, em seguida, se soltou, com um sorriso gentil estampado no rosto._

– _Tenho total certeza de que Edward se apaixonará perdidamente por você. Mas se isso não acontecer… Você é jovem e linda. Pode escolher qualquer homem._

– _Só Edward me interessa – retrucou Bella, com suavidade. – Eu o amo há tanto tempo! _

– _Muito bem, nesse caso precisamos pensar em uma forma de fisgá-lo, certo? – Victória piscou, com um sorriso._

– _Alice – EDWARD a cumprimentou com voz suave. – Creio que esteja tudo bem com você. _

_Do outro lado da linha soou a saudação polida, de alguma forma distante e reservada; mas ele não esperava nada mais que isso. Alice vivia em seu mundo de decoro, e jamais ofereceria um cumprimento mais efusivo. Aquele simplesmente não era seu estilo. _

– _Providenciei para que o jato da Cullen a transporte da Grécia para Nova York daqui a uma semana. Sua mãe a acompanhará na viagem? Aquela era uma pergunta retórica, mais para demonstrar educação do que obter a informação. Afinal, Edward sabia muito bem que a família de Alice jamais permitiria que ela viajasse desacompanhada para visitar um homem solteiro._

– _Eu a esperarei ansioso – continuou ele. – Fiz reserva para uma ópera logo após a sua chegada._

_Se tudo desse certo, pediria para falar a sós com Alice e lhe proporia casamento. Depois, as duas famílias poderiam partir para os preparativos da festa e da cerimônia. Claro que teria de informar os irmãos de suas intenções. Depois que interrompeu a ligação, fitou o telefone por um longo instante. Tinha certeza de que Emmett, enlevado em seu recém-descoberto amor, se mostraria relutante em encorajá-lo a entrar em um casamento desprovido daquele sentimento. Por outro lado, Jasper daria de ombros e diria que aquela era sua vida e, se desejava estragá-la, que fosse adiante. Com o tempo, ele poderia aprender a amar Alice. Gostava dela e a respeitava, o que era mais do que sentia pela maioria das mulheres que conhecia. Não era ingênuo a ponto de esperar que uma mulher o amasse com a mesma intensidade que Rose amava Emmett. Mas lhe agradava o pensamento de ser amigo de sua futura esposa e apreciar sua companhia sobre e fora da cama. Franziu a testa ao imaginar Alice nua na cama, sob seu corpo. Baixou o olhar à virilha como se esperasse alguma resposta. E se decepcionou. Alice… ela parecia fria e extremamente rígida. Mas não podia culpá-la por isso. Com toda a certeza, era virgem e seria sua função fazer brotar a paixão nela. Era sua obrigação como marido._

_Com um suspiro, conferiu a hora no relógio de pulso, e tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa. Sue lhe fornecera três opções de apartamentos, todos em excelentes áreas e próximos ao Imperial Park Hotel. Mas a secretária ainda não havia lhe apresentado a lista dos solteiros qualificados. Não importava. A primeira providência era acomodar Isabella. Quanto antes, melhor. Depois, se preocuparia em lhe arranjar um marido. _

_Quando Edward ouviu a porta do escritório se abrir, ergueu o olhar, perplexo. Em seguida, franziu a testa quando viu Isabella entrar. Naquele exato instante, o interfone tocou, e a voz de Sue anunciou em um tom seco que Isabella estava entrando. _

– _Bom dia – ela o cumprimentou cantarolando quando parou diante da ampla mesa. Edward engoliu em seco e estreitou o olhar ao observar os trajes de Isabella. Não eram exatamente_

_indecentes e, portanto, não poderia reclamar. Conseguiam cobri-la. Quase. Sentiu a boca ressecada quando ela espalmou as mãos sobre o tampo da mesa e se inclinou para a frente. Os seios se avolumavam muito próximos do decote da camiseta, permitindo que ele visse os bojos rendados do sutiã meia taça que os suspendiam. Edward soltou um xingamento em seu íntimo e se forçou a erguer o olhar._

– _Bom dia, Isabella. _

– _Bella, por favor. A não ser que me chamar assim o incomode, de alguma forma._

_Não era o caso, embora o apelido soasse mais íntimo; ainda mais quando se pensava no significado italiano daquele nome: bela. Exatamente o que ela era. Estonteantemente bela. Diferente dos tipos sofisticados de mulheres que gravitavam ao redor dele, mas sem dúvida, linda. Havia algo indômito e selvagem naquela jovem um tanto atrevida. Edward rilhou os dentes e mudou de posição na cadeira. Embora sua masculinidade não tivesse reagido à lembrança de Alice, voltara à vida, de uma forma dolorosa, no instante em que Isabella adentrara o escritório. _

_Era o tutor daquela jovem, alguém que tinha de cuidar de seu bem-estar, e lá estava ele fantasiando tê-la. Uma onda de desgosto o invadiu. Aquilo não só era desrespeitoso com Isabella, mas também com Alice. Nenhuma mulher merecia que o futuro noivo morresse de desejo por outra. _

– _Bella – repetiu ele, aceitando a sugestão de utilizar o apelido. _

_Combinava com ela. Suave e linda. Edward se ergueu da cadeira e contornou a mesa._

_Isabella o observou com olhar curioso, e ele se descobriu perguntando por quê._

– _Está vestido de maneira informal hoje – comentou ela depois de soltar uma risada. – Estou tão acostumada a vê-lo apenas com ternos e gravatas. _

– _Quando você me viu? – perguntou ele, surpreso. _

_Edward pensou nas ocasiões em que ela poderia tê-lo visto e, embora provavelmente estivesse usando um terno, aquilo não poderia servir de base para tal suposição. Isabella corou, e ele observou, fascinado, o rubor se espalhar pelo belo rosto de traços perfeitos._

_Bella baixou a cabeça, e o movimento fez o cabelo escorregar sobre os ombros. _

– _Em fotos. Há sempre fotos suas nos jornais._

– _E você consegue todos esses jornais na Califórnia? – questionou Edward._

– _Sim. Gosto de estar a par da vida de quem cuida de meu bem-estar financeiro. _

– _Faz muito bem – afirmou Edward, em tom de aprovação. – Pronta para ir? Tenho uma lista com opções de apartamentos. Tomei a liberdade de restringir as possibilidades às regiões mais adequadas para uma jovem morar sozinha. _

_E então, percebeu que tirara uma conclusão precipitada. Não havia nenhuma razão para acreditar que uma mulher tão bonita e vibrante quanto ela fosse viver sozinha. Porém, Edward se recusou a voltar atrás na afirmação ou perguntar se, no momento, ela se achava envolvida com alguém. Mas era necessário saber, porque se Isabella estivesse em um relacionamento, ele teria de abandonar o projeto de apresentá-la a maridos em potencial. _

– _Sim, se você estiver – respondeu ela, presenteando-o com um sorriso afetuoso. Encaminhavam-se para fora do prédio que abrigava o centro de operações da Cullen, quando ele pousou a mão nas costas de Isabella, fazendo-a sentir aquele toque mesmo através da camiseta. O contato parecia lhe queimar a pele, e ela poderia jurar que, se fosse ver, encontraria os contornos daqueles dedos longos marcados a ferro em brasa em sua carne. Após nutrir aquele amor platônico durante tantos anos, Isabella se preparara para o_

_desapontamento, para a possibilidade de o homem que Edward se tornara não corresponder ao dos seus sonhos. Estivera tão distante da verdade que a realidade quase a sufocava. Aquele homem era mais, muito mais do que imaginara. Os sentimentos por ele não se dissiparam ao revê-lo. Ao contrário, haviam se consolidado._

_Isabella sentou-se ao lado dele no banco traseiro da limusine. Além do motorista, Henry, havia um membro da equipe de segurança de Edward sentado no banco da frente. Quando estacionaram diante do primeiro prédio de apartamentos, ela percebeu que outro carro pequeno parou atrás da limusine, de onde dois homens saltaram para escanear cuidadosamente as redondezas. _

– _Não me recordo de uma segurança tão exagerada na última vez em que estive aqui – murmurou Bella, ao se encaminharem para a entrada. _

_Edward enrijeceu. _

– _É um mal necessário._

_Isabella esperou que ele acrescentasse alguma coisa, mas nenhuma informação adicional lhe foi dada. _

_Três horas mais tarde, os dois haviam visitado todos os apartamentos que constavam da lista, sendo que os dois primeiros Edward vetou antes que ela emitisse qualquer opinião. Nada disse sobre o terceiro, mas lhe ofereceu a escolha entre aquele e o último. Isabella suprimiu uma risada e o informou em tom sério que gostou do quarto. _

_Edward anuiu em aprovação e deu início ao processo de garanti-lo para ela. _

– _Pretende transportar sua mobília para o apartamento? – perguntou ele, quando retornavam à limusine._

_Isabella fez que não. _

– _Pretendo comprar tudo que preciso aqui e mandar entregar lá. Será muito divertido!_

_Edward rosnou algo entre os dentes, mas quando os olhos chocolates se fixaram nele, questionadores, se limitou a comprimir os lábios. _

– _Providenciarei alguém para levá-la às compras – disse, de má vontade._

_Isabella arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. _

– _Posso lhe garantir que não preciso de babá. Emmett me atrelou a uma quatro anos atrás, porém agora não tenho mais necessidade disso._

– _Não permitirei que perambule pela cidade, sozinha – retrucou ele, resoluto._

_Isabella deu de ombros e lhe dirigiu um sorriso frouxo._

– _Você poderia ir comigo._

_Edward a encarou, surpreso._

– _Não? Você parece a escolha lógica, já que não conheço mais ninguém na cidade. – Ela omitiu Victória de propósito. Não havia razão para Edward saber sobre Victória, mesmo porque não aprovaria aquela amizade se soubesse que ela trabalhava em um clube de striptease. E era certo que descobriria. No instante em que Isabella o informasse sobre alguém de suas relações, Edward levantaria todo o passado daquela pessoa, e certamente a proibiria de continuar encontrando a amiga. Não que ela fosse obedecê-lo, mas pretendia que aquele relacionamento começasse da melhor forma possível. O desejo era suficiente por ora, mas queria que Edward se apaixonasse por ela. Queria que ele necessitasse dela. _

– _Sim, tem razão – concordou ele com expressão contrariada. – Esqueci que você vivia na Califórnia e esteve aqui apenas de visita. _

_Isabella escorregou para o banco da limusine e o presenteou com um sorriso quando ele se_

_acomodou ao seu lado. _

– _Isso significa que fará compras comigo?_

_Edward resmungou algo incompreensível, e ela não conseguiu mais conter a risada. Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram, e ele os fixou nela, como se achasse aquele som encantador. Isabella perdeu o fôlego quando reconheceu, por um breve instante, o desejo refletido naquele olhar. Mas tão rápido quanto o deixou transparecer, Edward pestanejou para encobri-lo. _

– _Terei de verificar se minha agenda permite isso – retrucou, tenso._

– _Aonde vai me levar para almoçar? – questionou Isabella, mais para lembrá-lo daquele compromisso do que por mera curiosidade sobre o restaurante. Não se importava como o local onde comeriam. Queria apenas passar algum tempo ao lado dele. _

– _Temos um excelente restaurante no hotel – disse Edward. – Tenho uma mesa sempre disponível para mim. Pensei em almoçarmos lá, e depois você poderá se recolher à sua suíte para descansar. _

_Isabella resistiu ao impulso de revirar os olhos. Ele era escorregadio. Planejando a forma mais fácil de se livrar dela. Mas não podia culpá-lo. Sabia que era um fardo inesperado, e Edward era um homem ocupado. Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar para o tráfego que fluía além da janela do carro, imaginando como fazê-lo enxergá-la não como uma inconveniência, mas como a mulher que o amava e o desejava desesperadamente. _

– _Algo errado, Bella? _

_Ao girar, deparou com o olhar preocupado de Edward. _

_Ela sorriu e negou com a cabeça._

– _Apenas um pouco cansada. E excitada. _

_Edward franziu a testa._

– _Talvez seja melhor permitir que eu providencie a mobília para o seu apartamento. Se anotar todas as suas preferências, posso contratar um projetista para trabalhar com você, e dessa forma não necessitaria ir comprar tudo que precisa. _

– _Oh, não, isso será muito divertido. Mal posso esperar para escolher tudo para o apartamento. Eu o achei deslumbrante. _

– _Quais são seus planos, Bella? – quis saber Edward._

_Isabella pestanejou, confusa. _

– _Planos? _

– _Sim. Planos. Agora que se formou, quais são seus planos profissionais?_

– _Oh! Bem, planejo tirar um verãode férias. No outono, eu me concentrarei no futuro._

_Edward nada disse, mas ela podia sentir que aquilo o incomodara. Isabella sorriu em seu íntimo. Tal atitude devia lhe causar urticária. Ele e os irmãos tendiam a uma atitude implacável no que dizia respeito aos negócios. Não era à toa que possuíam a empresa hoteleira mais bem-sucedida do mundo. _

_Quando chegaram ao hotel, Edward a guiou, apressado, para dentro, enquanto a equipe de segurança os cercava por todos os lados. Aquilo era estranho e um tanto surreal; como se fizessem parte da realeza. Alguns minutos depois, foram guiados à mesa de Edward no restaurante, que ficava situada em um canto tranquilo, quase excluída das demais. Edward a acomodou na cadeira e, em seguida, contornou a mesa para se sentar no lado oposto. Depois de deixar o corpo alto e esbelto afundar na cadeira, ele a observou preguiçosamente._

– _O que gostaria de comer, pethi mou? Isabella se encolheu em seu íntimo diante do tratamento carinhoso. Era o mesmo que Edward usava quando ela estava com 13 anos. Minha pequena. Aquilo a fez trincar os dentes. Não era algo que evocava imagens dos dois enroscados na cama. – O que sugere? – perguntou ela, estudando os lábios de Edward, a curvatura firme e sensual da boca e a sombra escura da insinuação da barba que já lhe cobria a mandíbula. Sentiu-se tentada. Extremamente tentada a esticar a mão e escorregar a ponta dos dedos ao longo daquela aspereza e, em seguida, sobre a maciez dos lábios de Edward. Como seria beijá-lo? Beijara vários rapazes na faculdade. Rapazes, porque comparados a Edward, não passavam disso. Alguns eram muito bons, outros, desajeitados e "agradáveis". Mas Edward… Beijá-lo seria como perseguir uma tempestade. Quente. Excitante. Ofegante. A pulsação de Isabella acelerou, ao imaginar o roçar quente daquela língua na sua. _

– _Bella? _

_Isabella pestanejou várias vezes, sacudindo a cabeça quando percebeu que ele a chamava fazia alguns segundos. _

– _Desculpe… Perdida em pensamentos._

– _Estava sugerindo que experimentasse o salmão – disse Edward. _

_Isabella anuiu e girou a cabeça na direção do garçom que se encontrava parado ao lado da mesa. _

– _Vou querer o que ele sugeriu – afirmou com voz rouca. _

_Edward fez os pedidos de maneira sucinta, e o garçom se apressou em partir logo em seguida._

– _Agora, Bella – começou ele, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira. Parecia à vontade, enquanto deixava o olhar vagar por suas feições, fazendo com que cada terminação nervosa do corpo de Isabella entrasse em combustão espontânea. – Talvez possamos conversar sobre o seu futuro._

_Isabella não conseguiu conter o nervosismo._

– _Meu futuro? – Ela soltou uma risada leve na tentativa de tranquilizar as batidas desgovernadas do coração. Se dependesse dela, seu futuro estaria inexoravelmente ligado ao dele. _

– _Isso mesmo. Sobre o seu futuro. Imagino que em algum momento parou para pensar nele. Edward falava com sarcasmo, impaciente com alguém que não tivesse um plano incontestável. Se ao menos ele soubesse! Aquilo fora tudo que ela fizera nos últimos anos: planejar seu futuro. Com ele. _

– _Pensei muito sobre meu futuro, sem dúvida. _

– _Você mencionou casamento. Está mesmo pretendendo se casar antes de completar 25 anos?_

– _Estou contando com isso._

_Edward anuiu como se aprovasse, e Bella quase deixou escapar uma risada. Será que Edward se mostraria tão favorável àquela ideia se soubesse que ele era o noivo escolhido? Isabella suspirou. Sentia-se tão perniciosa. Como se estivesse planejando um assassinato em vez de uma sedução._

– _Isso é bom. – Edward meneou a cabeça. – Tomei a liberdade de fazer uma lista de possíveis candidatos. _

_A testa de Isabella se enrugou enquanto ela o observava, perplexa._

– _Candidatos? A quê? _

– _Casamento, Bella. Pretendo ajudá-la a encontrar um marido._

_ISABELLA O observou, desconfiada, imaginando se de repente ele desenvolvera um senso de humor. _

– _Pretende fazer o quê? – perguntou ela, mais uma vez._

– _Você está procurando um marido. Após minha apreensão inicial, acabei achando uma boa ideia. Uma mulher em sua posição social deve ser muito cuidadosa. – Edward prosseguiu, obviamente se empolgando com o assunto: – Portanto, tomei a liberdade de elaborar uma lista de candidatos qualificados. _

_Isabella soltou uma sonora gargalhada. Não conseguiu se conter. Dentre todos os absurdos que já escutara, aquele era, sem dúvida, a cereja do bolo. _

_Edward pestanejou, com expressão surpresa. Em seguida, franziu a testa, vendo-a continuando a rir. _

– _O que acha tão engraçado? _

_Isabella fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça, com um sorriso ainda lhe curvando os lábios_

_. – Estou nesta cidade há dois dias e você já planeja me casar. E diga-me: o que quer dizer com "uma mulher na minha posição deve ser muito cuidadosa"?_

– _Você é rica, jovem e bonita – retrucou ele, sem rodeios. – Todos os homens entre 20 e 80 anos estarão dispostos a se casar com você e levá-la para a cama; não necessariamente nessa ordem._

_Isabella se recostou para trás, fingindo surpresa. _

– _Uau! E nenhuma menção à minha inteligência, esperteza e charme. Fico feliz em saber que não planejo me casar por razões superficiais. _

_Edward adotou uma expressão séria, esticou o braço sobre a mesa e lhe segurou a mão. Um calor intenso se espalhou pelo braço de Isabella quando os dedos longos lhe acariciaram a palma. _

– _Por isso mesmo acho que devo me envolver em sua procura por um marido. Haverá homens que tentarão se aproveitar de você, fingindo ser o que não são. Os caça-dotes fingirão desconhecer sua fortuna. Fingirão ter sido seduzidos por sua meiguice e generosidade. É importante que qualquer homem que permitamos que se aproxime de você seja minuciosamente avaliado por mim. _

_Os lábios de Isabella tremeram, mas ela não ousou soltar outra risada. Ele estava muito sério, e tinha de admitir que toda aquela preocupação era lisonjeira. Seria até mesmo adorável se ele não estivesse tão empenhado em casá-la com outro homem._

– _Não fique desanimada, pethi mou – disse ele em tom tranquilizador. – Há muitos homens que lhe dariam o mundo. É apenas uma questão de encontrar o certo. _

_Isabella teve de se esforçar para não se encolher na cadeira. Aquele era o discurso mais doloroso que já escutara. _

– _Tem razão, claro – murmurou. _

_O que mais poderia dizer? O que desejava de fato era se inclinar para a frente e lhe perguntar se não poderia ser ele aquele homem. Mas Isabella já sabia a resposta. Edward não poderia ser aquele homem. Pelo menos, por ora. Não até que tivesse tempo para se acostumar à ideia._

_Edward sorriu em aprovação e lhe soltou a mão, antes de se inclinar para trás na cadeira. Ela baixou o olhar à própria mão, lamentando a perda daquele contato._

– _Então, diga-me, quais são suas exigências em relação a um marido? – perguntou Edward, indulgente._

_Isabella fixou um olhar pensativo nele, a mente reunindo todos os aspectos que mais apreciava em Edward. E então, começou a contar as qualidades nos dedos._

– _Vejamos. Gostaria que ele fosse alto e bonito. _

_Edward revirou os olhos. _

– _Descreveu o desejo de metade da população feminina. _

– _Gostaria também que fosse gentil e responsável. Como prefiro não ter filhos de imediato, seria importante que ele concordasse com isso._

– _Não quer ter filhos? _

_Edward pareceu surpreso. Devia pensar que todas as mulheres ansiavam por dar à luz uma extensa prole tão logo lhe colocavam uma aliança no dedo._

– _Não disse que não queria ter filhos – respondeu Isabella, calma. – Deixe-me adivinhar: você os quer imediatamente. _

_Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha._

– _Não estamos discutindo sobre mim, mas sim, não vejo razão para esperar._

– _Isso porque não é você quem os terá – retrucou ela. _

_Por um instante, Bella pensou que Edward fosse soltar uma risada, mas em seguida, ele gesticulou para que Isabella continuasse a listar as características de seu pretendente. Antes de responder, ela fingiu pensar sobre o assunto. _

– _Quero que ele seja mais rico que eu para que minha fortuna não seja um problema. Edward meneou a cabeça, concordando. Em seguida, Isabella baixou o tom de voz e se inclinou para a frente: – Quero que ele anseie por mim, que não seja capaz de passar um dia sem me tocar, me abraçar, me acariciar. Terá de ser um excelente amante. Quero um homem que saiba me dar prazer – concluiu, rouca e com a voz cheia de desejo. _

_Os olhos de Edward lhe varreram a pele exposta e, por um instante, ela imaginou ver a paixão em resposta às suas palavras. _

– _Não concorda que eu deveria esperar isso de um homem? – perguntou Bella, de um modo suave, enquanto o estudava. _

_Edward limpou a garganta e desviou o olhar por um breve instante. Ela o estaria afetando ou seria ele completamente imune? Não, havia algo naquele olhar. Todo o corpo de Edward emanava uma intensa energia sexual. Isabella podia ser jovem, mas não era ingênua, e certamente não era tola no que se referia aos homens. Tivera sua parcela de rapazes interessados. Era capaz de identificar um flerte inocente; e, mais tarde, vivenciou também a intensidade obscura e taciturna de um homem cujas paixões fervilhavam profunda e intensamente. Nunca antes Isabella sentira o intenso magnetismo que existia entre ela e Edward. Passara anos à procura de algo que ao menos se assemelhasse àquela paixão que florescera em sua adolescência. Tivera algumas experiências com os namorados. Beijos, apalpadelas desajeitadas que a fizeram colocar o rapaz porta afora. Houve apenas um que quase a seduzira a se entregar por inteiro. Por fim, fora ele a lhe dar um beijo suave e lhe dizer que ficava muito honrado com a possibilidade de ser seu primeiro homem, mas que ela deveria resguardar sua inocência para alguém que ocupasse um lugar especial em seu coração._

_Na época, Isabella interpretara aquilo como a desculpa de um homem fugindo de uma mulher que obviamente ligava o sexo ao compromisso, ou pelo menos a um relacionamento sério. Agora, sentia- se agradecida por não ter entregado de bom grado sua inocência. Travis tinha razão. Sua virgindade era algo precioso, e devia entregá-la apenas a um homem especial._

_Mais uma vez, Isabella pestanejou ao perceber que Edward falava com ela. _

– _Acho que tem razão em dar ênfase a essas… qualidades – concordou ele, sem conseguir disfarçar o constrangimento. – É evidente que não seria adequado um homem que a negligenciasse em qualquer aspecto. E é natural que queira alguém que compartilhe de sua visão sobre casamento e família. _

– _Mas não acha que estou certa em desejar um bom amante? – insistiu ela, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. _

_Os olhos de Edward faiscavam com o reflexo da vela situada no centro da mesa. A respiração de Isabel ficou presa em algum ponto de seu peito, e a garganta começou a se fechar. Ela engoliu em seco diante da força primitiva que irradiava de Edward em um zunido baixo e sensual._

– _Seria uma lástima se um homem não tivesse ideia do que fazer com uma mulher como você, Bella. _

_Edward ergueu o olhar, aliviado com a aparição do garçom que trazia os pedidos. _

_Por outro lado, ela praguejou contra tal interrupção. Porém, após o garçom se retirar, Edward a surpreendeu murmurando com aquele sotaque sexy: _

– _Sua mãe morreu quando você ainda era criança, certo? Houve alguém com que você pudesse conversar sobre… os homens? _

_Isabella o encarou, atônita. Edward pensava mesmo que ela chegara à idade de 22 anos sem nunca ter ouvido a história da cegonha? Não sabia dizer quem estava mais horrorizado, se ela ou Edward. Ele parecia constrangido e, diabos, ela também._

_Erguendo o garfo, Isabella cortou um pedaço do delicioso peixe. Quando o sentiu em sua língua, quase suspirou de prazer. Estava maravilhoso, e ela se encontrava faminta. Era óbvio que Edward esperava por sua resposta. Aquela pergunta ridícula estava mais apropriada a uma adolescente de 14 anos, com o rosto cheio de espinhas, do que a uma mulher de 22._

– _Se eu responder que não, você se oferecerá a se incumbir de minha educação nesse sentido? – perguntou ela com um lampejo de sorriso. _

_Edward a encarou com expressão exasperada. _

– _Suponho que isso seja um "sim". Alguém conversou com você sobre essas questões._

– _Só falta você se oferecer para comprar artigos femininos para mim – resmungou Bella. Edward engasgou com o gole do vinho que engolia e se apressou a pousar a taça na mesa._

– _Sua diabinha! Não é educado fazer alguém rir quando está bebendo._

– _Devo lembrá-lo de que foi você quem começou esta conversa – rebateu ela. _

_Isabella o observou ingerir uma garfada da comida e limpar a boca com o guardanapo. Aquele homem tinha de fato lábios estonteantes. Perfeitos para beijar. _

– _Tem razão. – Edward deu de ombros. – Apenas estava imaginando se você teria conversado com outra mulher sobre homens, maridos, e, claro, que tipos de homens se revelariam os melhores maridos._

– _E amantes – acrescentou Isabella. _

– _Sim, claro – concedeu Edward, resignado. Isabella se inclinou para trás na cadeira com uma expressão desafiadora estampada no semblante. _

– _Não quer que sua futura esposa seja uma boa amante?_

_Edward lhe dirigiu o que ela podia classificar como olhar horrorizado._

– _Não, claro que não espero que minha futura esposa seja uma boa amante. É meu dever… – Ele se calou, com a voz estrangulada. – Não estamos discutindo minha futura esposa – acrescentou com aspereza._

_Mas a curiosidade de Isabella fora despertada. Inclinando-se para a frente, ela pousou o queixo em uma das palmas, esquecendo-se da comida._

– _O que é seu dever?_

– _Esse não é o tipo de conversa adequada para nós – respondeu ele, tenso. _

_Isabella deixou escapar um suspiro, e quase revirou os olhos. Ele, pelo visto, não se incomodava em fazer o papel de tutor quando lhe convinha, e a última coisa que ela desejava era semear qualquer tipo de instinto paterno no cérebro de Edward. Porém, queria desesperadamente ouvir o que ele considerava ser seu dever para com a mulher que compartilharia sua cama. _

– _Você é meu tutor. Com quem mais posso conversar sobre estas questões? _

_Edward deixou escapar um suspiro longo e desolado, antes de tomar outro gole do vinho. _

– _Não espero que minha esposa seja sexualmente experiente quando se deitar comigo. É meu dever lhe despertar a paixão e lhe ensinar tudo que ela precisa saber sobre… fazer amor._

_Isabella enrugou o nariz. _

– _Isso parece muito medieval. Nunca pensou na possibilidade de ela lhe ensinar uma ou duas coisas? _

_Edward pousou a taça, com o ultraje estampado no rosto. Era óbvio que nunca lhe ocorrera que alguma mulher pudesse lhe ensinar o que quer que fosse no que se referia ao sexo. _

_Então, Edward se considerava um bom amante. Isabella teve de se esforçar para conter um tremor que lhe varou todo o corpo. Desejava desesperadamente aquelas mãos longas e elegantes sobre cada centímetro de sua pele. Estava mais que disposta a ser uma pupila aplicada sob a tutela daquele homem. _

– _Posso lhe assegurar que há muito pouco que uma mulher possa ensinar que eu já não conheça muito bem – respondeu ele, com uma leve entonação arrogante._

– _Tão experiente assim? _

_Edward fez uma careta._

– _Não sei por que nossa conversa desceu a este nível, mas de modo algum é apropriada entre um tutor e sua tutela. _

_E lá estava a barreira outra vez. Ao menos ele se esforçava para erguê-la a um patamar não ameaçador, o que significava que aquela era a opinião de Edward sobre ela: uma ameaça. Isabella se concentrou em terminar a refeição, deixando que o silêncio os envolvesse. Edward a observou, e ela permitiu, tomando cuidado para não erguer o olhar e encontrar o dele. Havia curiosidade nos olhos de Edward, mas também interesse, e não do tipo platônico. Ele podia estar lutando com unhas e dentes contra aquele sentimento, mas o olhar não mentia._

_Quando terminaram a refeição, ele a questionou sobre qual o próximo passo em relação ao apartamento._

– _Vou precisar de móveis, claro. Sem mencionar comida e itens básicos. _

– _Faça uma lista de gêneros alimentícios e quaisquer itens domésticos de que necessite. Mandarei entregar no apartamento para que você não precise comprar. Se puder ficar mais alguns dias na suíte do hotel, verei se consigo encaixar uma ida a alguma loja de móveis em minha agenda, mais para o final da semana. _

– _Oh, preciso de tudo – respondeu ela, animada. – Toalhas, pratos, roupas de cama… _

_Edward ergueu uma das mãos e sorriu._

– _Faça uma lista detalhada. Farei com que seja providenciada. – Edward atirou o guardanapo sobre a mesa e gesticulou para o garçom, antes de voltar a encará-la. – Pronta para retornar à sua suíte?_

_Isabella não estava, mas também sabia que não podia monopolizar toda a manhã de Edward. Afinal, ele era um homem ocupado. Portanto, anuiu e se levantou da cadeira. Eles se encontraram ao contornarem a mesa. Mais uma vez, Edward lhe pousou a mão nas costas, na altura da cintura, enquanto a guiava para a saída._

– _Vou acompanhá-la até seus aposentos – disse ele, quando saíram para o saguão. _

_As portas do elevador deslizaram para se abrir, e os dois entraram. Mesmo antes de se fecharem completamente, ela se voltou para Edward. Estavam tão próximos. O calor que dele irradiava a envolvia como um casulo. Podia sentir a fragrância cítrica da colônia masculina que Edward usava. _

– _Obrigada por esta manhã – murmurou Isabella. Ela esticou a mão para segurar a dele, sabendo que Edward se inclinaria e lhe daria um beijo em cada face. _

_O elevador se aproximava da cobertura._

– _Não há o que agradecer, pethi mou. Pedirei à minha secretária que entre em contato com você sobre o apartamento e nossa ida à loja de móveis._

_Assim como Bella previa, Edward se inclinou para lhe depositar um beijo rápido no rosto. Porém, ela encostou o corpo no dele e, antes que ele pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços no mesmo instante em que os lábios quentes lhe roçavam o lateral do rosto. Isabella girou a cabeça de modo que as bocas dos dois se encontrassem. A atmosfera pareceu explodir ao redor deles. Os lábios se fundiram, e uma descarga elétrica gravitou entre eles com uma potência equivalente aos raios de uma tempestade. A princípio, Edward ficou imóvel, enquanto ela o beijava de maneira ousada. Em seguida, com um gemido rouco emergindo da garganta, ele assumiu o controle. Puxando-a contra o corpo até que não houvesse nenhum espaço entre ambos, Edward lhe envolveu o corpo com os braços, escorregando uma das mãos pelas costas delgadas e espalmando as nádegas firmes através do tecido da calça. Isabella se encontrava ciente de cada toque. Os dedos que a acariciavam eram como ferro em brasa contra sua pele, queimando-a mesmo através do jeans. Ele enterrou a outra mão no cabelo longo e macio, resvalando no couro cabeludo, antes de fechá-la nas mechas espessas e sedosas. Não era um simples beijo ou carícias efetuosas trocadas entre duas pessoas que estavam se conhecendo. Era um beijo de dois amantes, famintos um pelo outro. Não havia hesitação ou espera por permissão. Era como se tivessem estado separados por muito tempo e, por fim, conseguissem se encontrar. Duas pessoas que se conheciam intimamente. O atrito quente da língua de Edward a induzia a abrir ainda mais a boca para lhe facilitar o acesso. E então ele a invadiu, travando uma batalha frenética com a língua de Isabella, convidando-a a corresponder com igual intensidade. O que ela não se negou a fazer, provando-o e testando os contornos daquela boca sensual. A mão que se encontrava espalmada na curva de sua nádega rumou para cima, escorregando sob a blusa e lhe pressionando a cintura com força até que Isabella se encontrasse esmagada contra a rigidez daquele corpo musculoso. Perdendo o fôlego, ela ofegou quando a mão de Edward fez aquele primeiro contato com sua pele. Os seios intumesceram e latejaram contra o peito largo. Isabella não ousava emitir nenhum som, temendo que, se o fizesse, aquele momento estaria perdido. Edward se lembraria de que a estava beijando. Em vez disso, focou a energia em fazer aquele contato durar o máximo possível._

_Quando os lábios de Edward deixaram os dela para escorregar por sua mandíbula e pescoço, ela gemeu, incapaz de se conter. Um tremor lhe varou o corpo, todos os sentidos despertando após um longo inverno. Nunca sentira algo parecido com os lábios de Edward, sussurrando suavemente contra a pele sensível abaixo do lóbulo de sua orelha. Isabella sentiu os joelhos cederem e teve de se agarrar a ele. _

_De repente, aquela boca macia e quente a abandonou, e um xingamento baixo escapou dos lábios de Edward. Ela fechou os olhos, sabendo que aquele momento estava perdido. Edward a afastou, segurando-a com força pelos braços. Os olhos verdes queimavam, com partes iguais de raiva, autocondenação e… desejo._

_Isabella o encarou, impotente, incapaz de dizer ao menos uma palavra. Praguejando mais uma vez em grego, ele fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça, antes de puxá- la para fora do elevador até a porta da suíte, que abriu inserindo o cartão com toda a força na fechadura. Em seguida, escancarou a porta com uma das mãos. Isabella entrou devagar. Quando girou para dizer alguma coisa, Edward já estava soltando a porta para que se fechasse. Antes de ouvir o clique da fechadura, ela escutou os passos apressados se afastando no corredor. _

_Isabella recostou as costas na porta, fechou os olhos e abraçou o próprio corpo, enquanto revivia aqueles momentos preciosos nos braços de Edward. A paixão entre eles fora instantânea. A química que compartilharam, um combustível avassalador. O último enigma havia sido descoberto. Em todos os outros aspectos, Edward provara ser o par perfeito para ela. A única coisa que lhe restara saber era se havia compatibilidade sexual entre os dois. Não que Isabella tivesse tido alguma dúvida naquele aspecto, e agora, durante aqueles momentos ardentes no confinamento do elevador, a última peça do quebra-cabeça se encaixara. De todo modo, tudo que lhe restava era fazê-lo ver isso._

_EDWARD PRENDEU o nariz entre o dedo polegar e o indicador, soltando um xingamento grosseiro e longo. Tinha a impressão de que alguém havia martelado sua cabeça. Estava cansado, e não conseguira dormir mais que uma hora durante toda a noite. Sue lhe lançara olhares durante toda a manhã, como se achasse que ele havia perdido a cabeça, e talvez estivesse certa. Esquecera-se de duas reuniões e dispensara três telefonemas, um dos quais do irmão Jasper. Tudo que lhe ocupava a mente era uma jovem atrevida de cabelo longo e olhos chocolates tentadores. Theos mou! Não conseguia esquecer aquele beijo, a sensação dos lábios macios nos seus, as curvas perfeitas moldadas ao seu corpo como se fossem feitas sob medida para lhe pertencer._

_Era o tutor de Isabella. Responsável por seu bem-estar. E, ainda assim, quase a arrastara para o quarto da suíte e fizera sexo com ela. O corpo ainda ansiava por fazer exatamente aquilo. Pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez desde que chegara ao escritório naquela manhã, Edward fez que não com a cabeça. Não importava o que fizesse, não conseguia se livrar da imagem de Isabella. Da fragrância envolvente. Aquela mulher estava destinada a enlouquecê-lo. _

_Impaciente e um tanto agitado, Edward apertou o botão do interfone. A voz calma de Sue se fez ouvir, perguntando o que ele desejava. _

– _Fez aquela lista que lhe pedi? _

– _De qual delas está falando? _

– _À lista de homens solteiros qualificados que solicitei. Aqueles que pretendo apresentar a Bella. – Ah, aquela… Sim, fiz. _

– _Então traga-a para mim – ordenou ele._

_Instantes depois, Sue transpôs a soleira, segurando uma folha de papel. Edward gesticulou para que a secretária se sentasse na cadeira em frente à mesa._

– _Leia os nomes para mim – disse ele, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira._

– _Dormiu bem esta noite? – perguntou Sue, estreitando o olhar observador. _

_Edward resmungou algo e cerrou as pálpebras, esperando que ela desistisse e fizesse o que ele pedira. _

– _Reginald Hollister. _

_No mesmo instante, Edward fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça. _

– _Trata-se de um idiota imaturo. Muito mimado pelos pais. Bella precisa de alguém mais… independente. _

_Sue riscou o primeiro nome com um movimento teatral._

– _Muito bem, então. Que tal Charles McFadden?_

_Edward franziu a testa. _

– _Há rumores de que ele agredia a primeira esposa._

– _Bradley Covington? _

– _Um chato – retrucou Edward._

_Sue deixou escapar um suspiro, e apressou-se a riscar aquele também._

– _Tad Whitley. – Não é rico o suficiente. _

– _Garth Moser? _

– _Não gosto dele. _

– _Paul Hedgeworth. _

_Edward franziu a testa mais uma vez e tentou imaginar uma razão para desconsiderar Paul._

– _Ahá! – exclamou Sue quando nenhum comentário foi feito, fazendo um enorme círculo em volta daquele nome. – Posso convidá-lo para o coquetel que o senhor oferecerá na noite de quinta- feira?_

_Edward resmungou uma afirmativa. Sue sorriu. _

– _Ótimo, assim Isabella ficará satisfeita. – A secretária baixou o olhar à lista e voltou a fixá-lo em Edward. – Acho que deveríamos incluir Mike Newton e Sam Uley também. Ambos são homens solteiros, belos e não estão namorando ninguém no momento. _

_Edward fez um gesto de rendição com a mão. Era melhor deixar aquele assunto por conta de Sue. Ela devia saber o que agradava Isabella melhor que ele. _

_Os dois foram interrompidos quando a porta se escancarou e Isabella entrou, apressada, com um sorriso luminoso estampado no rosto. _

– _Desculpe-me pela entrada intempestiva – disse ela com voz ofegante. – Não vi Sue… Aí está você – acrescentou quando se deu conta da presença da secretária. _

_Sue se ergueu e sorriu para Isabella. _

– _Não tem problema, minha querida. Eu estava mesmo de saída. Tenho certeza de que o sr. Cullen tem algum tempo para você. Ao que parece, ele cancelou todos os seus compromissos da manhã. _

_Edward olhou para Sue com expressão severa. Não que aquilo parecesse intimidá-la. Ela deu palmadas leves no braço de Isabella em seu caminho em direção à porta. Quando lá chegou, estacou e girou. _

– _Vou suspender suas ligações e anotar os recados._

– _Isso não será… Mas a secretária já havia se retirado, e ele foi deixado a sós com Isabella._

_O olhar de Edward a varreu de cima a baixo, para constatar que ela usava um short. Curto. Que lhe deixava as pernas longas e bronzeadas à mostra. Uma tornozeleira dourada pendia frouxa sobre o pé. As sandálias lhe deixavam expostas as unhas pintadas de rosa. À medida que o olhar subia, Edward percebeu que a camiseta era curta e lhe revelava o abdome, bem como o piercing no umbigo. E se moldava aos seios firmes de uma forma que o fazia lembrar dos concursos de camiseta molhada. Não conseguiria sobreviver àquilo._

_Edward limpou a garganta e gesticulou para a cadeira que Sue deixara vaga. _

– _Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Precisamos conversar. _

_Isabella girou por um instante, concedendo-lhe a visão da tatuagem que tinha nas costas. O desenho quase faiscava. Parecia ser uma fada ou uma borboleta. Ele não sabia dizer, e aquilo o estava deixando maluco. Tinha vontade de se aproximar e lhe arrancar aquele short para ver o desenho._

_Uma tatuagem. Edward se descobriu a ponto de balançar a cabeça negativamente outra vez. O que estava pensando? Se Isabella fosse sua, jamais teria feito uma bobagem como aquela. Não havia sentido em macular aquele corpo. Theos! Ali estava ele, sentado, imaginando o que permitiria ou não que ela fizesse se lhe pertencesse. Mas Isabella não lhe pertencia. Nunca pertenceria. Não devia sequer acalentar tal pensamento. _

_Isabella se acomodou na cadeira de frente para ele, o que deixava os seios perfeitos em sua linha de visão. Não podia acusá-la de usar um decote muito profundo e revelador. A camiseta os cobria muito bem, mas se colava aos volumes arredondados, realçando cada curva e elevação. Era muito mais excitante que um decote generoso. _

– _Sobre o que quer conversar? – perguntou ela. _

_Edward se encontrava a ponto de perder a cabeça e o controle, enquanto Isabella o encarava com semblante calmo, como se estivessem prestes a discutir o tempo. Ele teve vontade de bater com a cabeça no tampo da mesa. Esfregando o rosto com as mãos, Edward resolveu se concentrar na questão presente. _

– _Sobre ontem… – começou._

_Isabella ergueu uma das mãos, e a surpresa o fez silenciar. _

– _Não estrague tudo – disse ela com voz rouca. _

_Edward pestanejou várias vezes, confuso. _

– _Estragar o quê? _

– _O beijo. Não estrague o que aconteceu, se desculpando. _

– _Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido – retrucou ele, tenso. _

_Isabella suspirou. _

– _Você está estragando tudo. Pedi para não fazer isto. _

_Edward a encarou, boquiaberto. Como diabos poderia fazer o sermão que planejara com tanto cuidado se Isabella se mostrava desapontada com o fato de ele ter tocado no assunto? _

– _Se você se arrependeu, gostaria muito que o fizesse em silêncio – disse ela, antes que Edward pudesse acrescentar qualquer coisa. – Você tem o direito de esquecer o que houve, de se arrepender e de jurar por tudo que é mais sagrado que nunca mais se repetirá. Mas não espere que eu faça o mesmo; e gostaria que não assumisse uma atitude paternalista, minimizando o que aconteceu. No que se refere a beijos, achei que foi próximo da perfeição. O fato de você afirmar o contrário não depreciará o que se deu em minha mente. _

_Edward se viu sem palavras. Uma novidade. Logo ele, que sempre tinha algo a dizer. Era o diplomata da família, sempre o mais sensato e, ainda assim, aquela mulher irritante o reduzira a um idiota apalermado. _

_Isabella cruzou as pernas e juntou as mãos sobre o colo. _

– _Agora, se isso era tudo que tinha em mente, acho que poderíamos finalizar os preparativos para o apartamento e planejar nossas compras. Providenciei para que os papéis que necessitam de minha assinatura fossem enviados por fax para cá, já que tenho certeza de que você desejará analisá-los antes. Então era isso?_

_Isabella era capaz de varrer facilmente da mente o que acontecera na véspera, enquanto ele se consumira durante toda a manhã? A lembrança não só o consumira como torturara. Até mesmo naquele momento, quando olhava para aqueles lábios carnudos, revivia a sensação de tê-los nos seus. Podia recordar o sabor e a fragrância daquela mulher. A pulsação em sua __masculinidade se intensificou ao imaginá-la nua, em sua cama, enquanto ele se movia dentro dela._

_Mais uma vez, Edward praguejou em seu íntimo e forçou a mente a se concentrar nas questões presentes. _

– _Veja se Sue está com o contrato. Pedirei para meu advogado analisá-lo se você quiser. Quanto às compras, Sue está com minha agenda da semana. Quando sair, veja se ela pode encaixar algumas horas para escolhermos sua mobília. _

_O sorriso de Isabella lhe aqueceu partes do corpo que não ousaria mencionar. Atirando o longo cabelo para trás, ela se ergueu, muito graciosa. Em seguida, acenou com a mão para se despedir e se encaminhou na direção da porta. _

_Uma fada. _

A tatuagem era o desenho de uma fada envolta em poeira dourada faiscante.

Combinava com ela.

Mas aquilo suscitou outro pensamento muito intrigante.

Haveria outras tatuagens? Talvez uma ou duas que só poderiam ser vistas se ela estivesse nua?

O pensamento de sair em uma caçada às tatuagens, tendo aquele corpo como mapa, o fez experimentar uma descarga elétrica.

_**Beijos e até.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Oi meus amores! Tudo certinho?

Postando mais um cap. em forma de agradecimento pelo imenso carinho de vcs;

Agradecendo:

**Ana Carol**; obrigada pela atenção e pelo carinho. Estava com saudades tbm flor. beijos

**Neri de Paula**; oi querida, bom te ver aqui outra vez. É boa mesmo. beiijos

**Cheiva** minha linda, vc que é uma querida. Sempre presente e com msgens lindas fazendo a minha alegria. Te adoro **GAROTA**. beijos

**Shirley(fiscalgarcia)**; Obrigada baby, bem vinda. Fico super feliz que esteja gostando. Espero não te decepcionar. beijos

**Barbara**; felicidade tbm me define ao ver comentários tão carinhosos como o seu. Obrigada flor. beijos

**Anônima**; obrigada e bem vinda.

**Cristina**; oi linda, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Obrigada. beijo grande

**Grazi**; oi menina, é ótima sim. Bom te ver por aqui. Obrigada. beijos

**Esther**; Obrigada querida. Bem vinda. beijos

**Caio meu anjo**, obrigada, obrigada e obrigada. Vc é um fofo. Senti sua falta. Bem vindo de volta. beijo grande lindo.

**Beth** querida, bem vinda. Obrigada flor. Ta aqui o capítulo, divirta-se baby. beijos

**Kjessica**; oi baby. Agora ele vai começar e mostrar as garrinhas. Obrigada. Beijo grande querida.

Beijo grande e obrigada a todas que estão acompanhando a estória.

Sem mais, vamos a leitura.

_Isabella deixou o escritório, mordendo o lábio inferior para suprimir um sorriso. Era óbvio que Edward se preparara para lhe passar um sermão infindável sobre não deverem repetir o que haviam feito no dia anterior. Nada que não estivesse esperando, por isso se preparara para cortá-lo, antes de ele começar. Ela se congratulou em silêncio pela forma como lidara com a situação. Era provável que Edward ainda se encontrasse desequilibrado, tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer. Aproximou-se da mesa de Sue e perguntou educadamente se a secretária teria recebido algum fax endereçado a ela. Sue pegou uma pilha de papéis em um canto da mesa e sorriu para Isabella._

– _Ele lhe contou sobre a festa?_

_Isabella pegou o contrato de locação e franziu a testa. _

– _Não. Edward não mencionou festa alguma._

_Naquele instante, ele enfiou a cabeça pelo vão da porta entreaberta. _

– _Bella, esqueci-me de lhe dizer que planejei um coquetel para quinta-feira, e gostaria que você comparecesse. Às 19 horas em minha cobertura. Sue providenciará para que um carro vá buscá-la no hotel. _

_Antes que ela pudesse responder, Edward tornou a entrar, e fechou a porta._

– _Bem, agora ele mencionou – disse Sue, divertida. – Suponho que também não tenha lhe informado qual será a ocasião. _

_Isabella girou outra vez na direção da mulher mais velha, as linhas que lhe vincavam a testa se aprofundando._

– _Por que tenho a impressão de que estão me preparando uma armadilha? _

– _Porque estão? – retrucou Sue, animada. Isabella se sentou na cadeira ao lado da mesa de Sue. _

– _Conte-me. _

_A secretária ergueu uma folha de papel e a empurrou na direção dela. _

– _Não me pediram segredo quanto a isto, portanto não estou traindo a confiança de ninguém. Além do mais, se eu estivesse sendo convidada para uma festa em que meu futuro marido estaria presente, gostaria ao menos de ter a chance de escolher um vestido deslumbrante para a ocasião. Isabella ergueu o papel, leu o conteúdo e voltou um olhar atônito a Sue. _

– _Marido?_

_As sobrancelhas da secretária se ergueram. _

– _O sr. Cullen não lhe contou que estava procurando um marido para você? Pensei que ele tivesse mencionado isso pelo menos uma vez._

– _Sim, ele mencionou superficialmente. Ontem mesmo. Edward já encontrou alguém? – Isabella tentou afastar da voz o horror que sentia, mas não estava muito certa de haver conseguido, a julgar pela expressão compassiva no olhar de Sue. Não se opusera à ideia porque achara que Edward não falava sério. E, mesmo se falasse, Bella achou que lhe restava muito tempo até que ele cumprisse o prometido._

– _Talvez ele esteja com pressa para poder se concentrar no próprio casamento – acrescentou a secretária em um tom de voz tranquilizador._

– _O quê?! _

– _Ele também não falou sobre isso? – indagou Sue, cautelosa. – Bem, então, para todos os efeitos, você não ouviu de minha boca. _

_Isabella se inclinou para a frente. _

– _Conte-me – pediu, ansiosa. – Ele vai mesmo se casar? Está noivo? _

_Sue pareceu confusa por um instante, mas a compreensão lhe suavizou a expressão. _

– _Oh, querida! – Ofegou, erguendo-se em seguida, e contornando a mesa até onde Isabella se encontrava sentada com as costas rígidas e as mãos unidas com força no colo. E sussurrou: – O que acha de irmos até a sala de reuniões? Isabella permitiu que a secretária a guiasse até a outra sala e trancasse a porta. – Sente-se. – Sue apontou uma cadeira. Entorpecida, Isabella obedeceu, e a mulher mais velha se acomodou ao seu lado. – Agora, conte-me, há quanto tempo sente essa empolgação por Edward?_

– _Empolgação? – perguntou Isabella com partes iguais de divertimento e devastação. – Empolgação é um sentimento superficial e passageiro. Eu o amo desde minha adolescência. Naquela ocasião até poderia ser considerada uma empolgação, mas agora? _

_Sue fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e lhe deu palmadas leves na mão._

– _Edward está determinado a apresentá-la a rapazes com potencial para serem bons maridos. Ele tem um acordo com a família Gianopolous para se casar com a filha deles, Alice. Ela e a mãe chegarão a Nova York em menos de uma semana. Detestaria vê-la… sofrer, querida. Talvez a melhor coisa a fazer seja se concentrar nos homens que Edward tem em mente para você. Essa fascinação pelo sr. Cullen só pode terminar em decepção._

_Isabella sabia que Sue tinha boas intenções, mas a secretária de Edward também não fazia ideia da profundidade de seus sentimentos e de sua determinação. Ainda assim, o pensamento de Edward estar noivo, de ter um compromisso com outra mulher… Fechou os olhos contra a repentina pontada de dor que a invadiu. Não era de se estranhar que ele tivesse ficado tão transtornado com o beijo que trocaram no dia anterior. _

– _Quando será o casamento? – perguntou ela com voz suave._

– _Bem, antes ele terá de fazer o pedido, mas pelo que entendi será mera formalidade. O sr. Cullen não quer um noivado longo, então acredito que seja durante o próximo outono. _

– _Então ele ainda não fez o pedido de casamento? Uma sensação de alívio se derramou sobre Isabella. Se Edward não fizera o pedido, então havia tempo para garantir que ele não o fizesse. Sue franziu a testa. _

– _Não estou gostando deste olhar._

_Isabella tomou as mãos da secretária. _

– _Tem de me ajudar, Sue. Edward cometerá um grande erro. Preciso fazê-lo ver isso. Sue negou com um gesto veemente de cabeça. _

– _Oh, não. Não me envolverei nisso. Edward fez sua escolha, e tenho como filosofia não me envolver na vida pessoal dos meus chefes. Você está sozinha nessa empreitada. _

_soltou as mãos de Sue e suspirou. _

– _Você me agradecerá quando ele for um homem mais feliz._

_Sue ficou de pé e a observou com certa reserva. _

– _Não se engane, Isabella. Nenhum homem vale a perda de seu respeito próprio. Se sua mãe fosse viva, na certa lhe diria a mesma coisa._

– _Minha mãe amava meu pai loucamente – disse Isabella com voz suave. – E era correspondida. Ambos queriam que eu fosse feliz. Ficariam felizes em me casar com o homem que eu amasse. _

– _Então, desejo-lhe boa sorte._

_Isabella esboçou um sorriso, embora forçado. _

– _Obrigada. _

_As duas deixaram a sala de reuniões, e Isabella se apressou em assinar o contrato de locação, antes de devolvê-lo à secretária._

– _Peça para ele ler e, se não tiver nenhuma objeção, me enviar de volta, está bem?_

– _E a compra dos móveis? Para quando quer marcar? Isabella negou com a cabeça. _

– _Irei sozinha. Quando é mesmo esse coquetel? _

– _Na noite de quinta-feira. Às 19 horas. Isabella anuiu com um gesto lento de cabeça._

– _Está bem. Estarei lá. Em seguida, girou para se retirar do escritório, com a mente em turbilhão pelo choque inesperado que tivera ao saber do noivado iminente de Edward. Pegou o telefone celular e digitou o número de Victória._

– _Oi, sou eu: Isabella – disse quando a amiga atendeu. – Está ocupada? Preciso encontrá-la. É urgente._

– _ISSO É um desastre! – gemeu Isabella, deixando-se afundar no sofá de Victória. A amiga se sentou ao seu lado, a preocupação lhe distorcendo os belos traços. _

– _Você não desistiu, não é? Ele ainda nem fez o pedido de casamento. _

– _Ainda. Esse é o problema – respondeu Isabella, desanimada. – Ainda significa que ele tem total intenção de fazê-lo. Portanto, para todos os efeitos, Edward está noivo._

– _Ela pode não aceitar – argumentou Victória. _

_Isabella lhe dirigiu um olhar incrédulo._

– _Você diria "não" a Edward Cullen? _

– _Bem… não. _

– _Nem ela dirá. –_

_Isabella suspirou. Em seguida, fixou o olhar no teto, se esforçando para esboçar um plano. _

– _Essa mulher é sem dúvida uma boa jovem grega de uma boa família grega. Na certa tem uma linhagem impecável. O pai há de ter rios de dinheiro, e ela haveria de preferir tomar ácido de bateria a contestar um desejo dos pais._

– _Que mulher excitante, não acha? _

_Isabella soltou uma risada, antes de fixar o olhar outra vez na amiga._

– _Não estou sendo muito gentil. Ela deve ser adorável. _

– _Agora a está fazendo parecer um poodle. – Victória riu, divertida._

_Isabella cobriu o rosto com as mãos e tentou não deixar que o pânico a dominasse. Ou o desespero. _

– _Oh, querida… – Victória a envolveu nos braços. – Isso não muda nada. É verdade. Precisa apenas fazer o mesmo que pretendia. Faça-o enxergá-la como você realmente é. Edward não resistirá a você se passar um tempo ao seu lado._

_Isabella se deixou ser abraçada pela amiga. Naquele momento, precisava de todo o apoio que pudesse obter. A solidão nunca a incomodara, mas agora via-se diante da possibilidade de não conseguir a única pessoa que desejava ao seu lado._

– _Nós nos beijamos ontem – disse ela, quando por fim Victória a soltou. _

– _Está vendo? Eu lhe disse! – exclamou a amiga._

– _Não comemore ainda – retrucou Isabella, desanimada. _

– _Edward fez aquele discurso esta manhã. Ou ao menos tentou. _

_As sobrancelhas de Victória se ergueram. _

– _Aquele discurso? _

– _Você sabe, aquele do tipo: "Isso não deve se repetir nunca mais, foi um erro." _

– _Ah, esse… _

– _Ao menos agora sei por quê. _

– _Está bem. Não será fácil como pensou que fosse – afirmou Victória. – Mas isso não significa que não conseguirá. Pelo que me contou, não me parece uma união baseada no amor._

_Isabella soltou outro suspiro. _

– _Então o que devo fazer? _

_Victória lhe apertou a mão e sorriu._

– _Faça-o se apaixonar por você._

– _O que significa fazê-lo esquecer essa questão da tutela. O beijo foi… – Isabella respirou fundo e sorriu, sonhadora. – …quente. Preciso que ele me veja como me viu naquele momento._

– _Se me permite pensar em mim por um momento, talvez eu tenha um método meio tortuoso para fazer com que Edward a veja quase nua. Isabella girou a cabeça rapidamente na direção da amiga. _

– _Agora você atraiu minha atenção. Victória fez uma careta. _

– _Eu pretendia lhe pedir isso de qualquer forma, e pode parecer meio interesseiro, mas poderia funcionar. Talvez._

– _Vamos, diga-me o que é – estimulou Isabella, impaciente. _

– _Tenho um teste no sábado à noite. Bem, não é exatamente um teste, mas poderá se transformar em um se souber jogar meus dados da maneira correta._

– _Não pode ir direto ao ponto, Victória? Este suspense está me matando. _

_Victória sorriu. _

– _Tenho de trabalhar neste sábado. É algo muito importante. Um grupo de forasteiros ricos que vêm para a cidade uma vez por ano. Bem, este final de semana eles alugarão o clube por uma noite. Todas as dançarinas terão de estar presentes, sem desculpas. Porém, eu tenho essa festa para a qual fui convidada. Howard Griffin estará lá, e Leslie vai apresentá-lo a mim. _

– _Quem é Howard? E quem é Leslie? – quis saber Isabella. – Howard está produzindo um musical na Broadway e fará testes na próxima semana. Só poderá fazer o teste quem for convidado. As pessoas são capazes de matar por um convite dele. Inclusive eu. Leslie conseguiu um convite, mas ela está em alta na Broadway agora. Todos a querem. Eu a conheci algumas semanas atrás, e nos tornamos amigas. Ela está me fazendo um grande favor apenas em me recomendar a Howard. Não posso perder essa festa. _

– _Está bem. Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo? Victória lhe dirigiu um olhar suplicante._

– _Se eu não aparecer no trabalho sábado à noite, perderei o emprego. Até eu conseguir bons papéis, grandes papéis, não posso me dar o luxo de perder o dinheiro que ganho no clube. Então, pensei que você pudesse me substituir, apenas por algumas horas, na noite de sábado. Isabella soltou uma risada. _

– _Quer que eu me passe por você em um clube de striptease? Victória, nem ao menos nos parecemos fisicamente. Sou uma péssima dançarina. Eu a faria ser despedida em dois segundos. Victória fez um vigoroso movimento negativo com a cabeça._

– _Primeiro, eu uso uma peruca loura no clube. Temos a mesma altura e, com a maquiagem certa, ninguém seria capaz de notar a diferença, se você estiver usando as minhas roupas. Ninguém fica olhando para seu rosto em um lugar como aquele – acrescentou ela. _

– _E o que isso tem a ver com Edward? Ele iria ter um ataque cardíaco se soubesse que entrei em um clube de striptease, quanto mais se souber que trabalhei lá por uma noite. Os olhos de Victória faiscaram, maliciosos. _

– _Pense bem. Se ele descobrisse onde você estava, sem dúvida explodiria de raiva, iria até lá arrastá-la pelo cabelo e, dessa forma, a veria seminua._

– _E isso não causaria sua demissão? – questionou Isabella. _

_Victória franziu a testa._

– _Droga! – resmungou. – Não pensei nisso. No mesmo instante, Isabella se apiedou da amiga. _

– _Que tal eu a substituir sem que Edward saiba? Depois pensarei em uma maneira de chamar a atenção dele. _

– _Tem certeza? – perguntou Victória, ansiosa._

– _Encontrarei uma forma de burlar a equipe de segurança. Ao que parece, ele contratou um bando para me seguir por Nova York. Na minha opinião, está levando esse assunto de tutor longe demais. Victória se encontrava boquiaberta. _

– _Você tem guarda-costas? _

– _Sim. Eu sei, isso é ridículo, não acha? Terei de ir ao escritório dele bem cedo, pela manhã, para ser apresentada a eles e, de acordo com Edward, não devo ir a lugar algum sem esses seguranças – disse ela, com um sorriso travesso a lhe curvar os lábios. _

– _Por que tenho a impressão de que verá essa segurança como um desafio? – Victória meneou a cabeça. _

_O sorriso de Isabella se alargou._

– _Deixarei Edward maluco. Ouça. Posso burlar esses guarda-costas e substituí-la no clube. Eles comunicarão imediatamente a Edward. Ele não saberá onde estou, mas isso lhe dará a chance de me fazer outro sermão. Encontrarei em forma de lhe atrair a atenção. Se o sermão for muito severo, eu o beijarei outra vez. _

– _Sabe de uma coisa? Espero que ele valha todo esse sacrifício – disse Victória. _

– _Em minha opinião, nenhum homem é digno de tanto esforço. – Edward, sim – afirmou Isabella com voz suave. _

_ISABELLA SALTOU do táxi em frente ao prédio onde ficava o escritório de Edward e caminhou apressada na direção da entrada. Entrou no elevador até o andar desejado e, quando adentrou os escritórios da empresa, deparou com uma pilha de malas no corredor. Seguiu até a sala de Sue para perguntar o que estava acontecendo e encontrou o local cheio de gente. Quando alcançou a mesa da secretária, se inclinou para sussurrar:_

– _O que está havendo? _

_Sue limpou a garganta. _

– _Alice e a mãe chegaram. Aquela é sua equipe de segurança. – Ela apontou na direção de três homens de aparência intimidante. – E os outros são pessoas relacionadas aos compromissos desta manhã. Estão aguardando, porque Alice e companhia limitada estão no escritório dele. Franzindo a testa, Isabella aprumou a coluna e lançou um olhar à porta fechada do escritório de Edward. Sem dizer uma palavra, se encaminhou naquela direção, ignorando os apelos de Sue. Uma parte de Isabella desejava sair correndo o mais rápido e para o mais longe possível, mas outra queria ver a mulher com quem Edward pretendia se casar. Portanto, abriu a porta e entrou. Edward, que se encontrava parado diante da escrivaninha, ergueu o olhar e franziu a testa ao vê-la. Aquilo não era nada bom. Uma mulher mais velha também girou, com a testa ainda mais franzida. Por fim, aquela que deveria ser Alice, ergueu a cabeça e lhe lançou um olhar curioso. Claro que aquela mulher não seria simplória, porque aquilo era pedir demais. Alice e a mãe eram belíssimas de uma forma clássica e elegante. Enquanto a mãe tinha o cabelo preso em um coque impecável, Alice o usava solto, em uma cascata de ondas escuras sobre os ombros. Os olhos dourados eram afetuosos e simpáticos quando ela esboçou um sorriso hesitante. _

– _Bella – disse Edward em tom de voz áspero. – Sue não lhe falou que eu estava ocupado? _

_A reprovação era evidente em sua entonação, mas Isabella resolveu ignorar aquele detalhe. Estava muito ocupada tentando encontrar um defeito em Alice. Porém, a não ser que sua voz fosse estridente, aquela mulher se aproximava da perfeição. Ela e Edward formavam um casal fabuloso._

– _Talvez ela tenha mencionado que você estava ocupado – murmurou Isabella._

– _Quem é ela? – perguntou a mãe de Alice em um tom autoritário. Edward voltou a atenção à senhora e exibiu um sorriso tranquilizador._

– _Esta é a menina sobre a qual comentei, Sophia. – Em seguida, voltou a fixar o olhar em Isabella. _

– _Bella, gostaria de apresentá-la a Alice Gianopolous e sua mãe, Sophia. Senhoras, esta é Isabella Swan, minha tutelada. _

_No mesmo instante, Sophia abandonou a postura alerta e lhe dirigiu um sorriso doce. Para sua surpresa maior, a senhora se aproximou estendo-lhe as duas mãos. _

– _É um prazer conhecê-la, Isabella. Edward nos contou tudo sobre você. Acho maravilhoso que ele esteja se incumbindo de apresentá-la a maridos em potencial. – Sophia lhe beijou as bochechas, e Isabella agradeceu, perplexa. _

– _É um prazer conhecê-la – disse Alice com um sorriso tímido. _

– _Igualmente – respondeu Isabella com um fio de voz. _

_O olhar encontrou o de Edward mais uma vez. Procurou algum indício de que ele estivesse sofrendo, mas a expressão do belo semblante másculo era indecifrável._

– _Está precisando de alguma coisa? – quis saber ele. _

_Isabella consultou o relógio de pulso em um gesto afetado. _

– _Você me disse para estar aqui pela manhã. Bem, aqui estou. _

_Edward franziu a testa por um instante, e então a recordação se refletiu em seu olhar._

– _Ah, sim, claro. Terá de me desculpar. – Ele dirigiu um sorriso na direção da noiva. – Com a agitação pela chegada de Alice, esqueci-me completamente de sua equipe de segurança. Eles estão aguardando lá fora. Eu os orientei sobre o que espero deles. Sue pode fazer o restante com você. _

_Em seguida, Edward apertou o botão do interfone e disse a Sue que estava enviando Isabella para conhecer sua equipe de segurança. E, dessa forma, ela foi dispensada. Sophia lhe deu um abraço carinhoso, e Alice lhe ofereceu um sorriso simpático. Um instante depois, Isabella se encontrou atirada para fora do escritório. Como um autômato, ela fez o caminho de volta à mesa de Sue. A secretária lhe dirigiu um rápido olhar de compaixão, antes de se erguer e contornar a mesa. _

– _Venha comigo – disse, quase a arrastando consigo. _

_Isabella se deixou guiar até a mesma sala de reuniões do dia anterior. Sue fechou a porta e girou para encará-la. _

– _Mudei de ideia. Resolvi ajudá-la. _

_Isabella lhe dirigiu um olhar surpreso. _

– _O que quer dizer com isto? _

_Sue deixou escapar um suspiro._

– _Alice é uma jovem adorável. _

– _Agora você a está fazendo parecer um poodle – comentou Isabella, recordando-se do que lhe_

_dissera Victória. _

– _Sim, ela é verdadeiramente adorável, mas não é a mulher certa para Edward. Percebi no instante em que pousei os olhos na mãe enérgica que ela tem. Alice é um ratinho, e Edward está mais para um leão._

– _Talvez ele deseje um rato – murmurou Isabella. _

– _Então desistiu? – perguntou Sue, batendo o pé no chão repetidas vezes, em um gesto impaciente._

_Isabella franziu a testa, com uma expressão tristonha. _

_A secretária fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, exasperada._

– _Esse casamento será um desastre. Nós duas sabemos disso. Edward deve saber também em algum lugar daquela sua cabeça dura._

– _Achei que tivesse como filosofia nunca interferir na vida pessoal de seus chefes – disse Isabella. _

_Sue resfolegou. _

– _Não vou interferir. Você vai. –Isabella ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ele planeja fazer o pedido de casamento na noite de sexta-feira, após a ópera. Está com os ingressos, a aliança e toda a noite planejada. Estou lhe dando a informação. O que fará com ela é problema seu – concluiu, dando de ombros. _

– _Tão cedo? _

– _Sim, o que significa que terá de agir rápido – retrucou Sue, animada. _

_Isabella anuiu com um gesto lento de cabeça. A mente girando em uma rotação absurda._

– _Enquanto raciocina, deixe-me apresentá-la à sua equipe de seguranças. – E Sue guiou Isabella de volta ao escritório, onde os homens as aguardavam. – Eles têm ordens estritas de acompanhá-la para onde quer que vá. – A secretária girou na direção de Isabella e sorriu. – Isso deve tornar as coisas interessantes para você._

_Isabella ouviu apenas parte das instruções. Tinha de arquear o pescoço para trás para poder enxergar os rostos dos três brutamontes. Sem dúvida eles se adequavam ao papel de seguranças, embora ela não pudesse dizer que a sutileza era o ponto forte daqueles homens. Mas a sutileza também não era o ponto forte de Edward. Quando Sue estava lhe apresentando o último guarda-costas, a porta do escritório de Edward se abriu e os três saíram de lá. Alice estava de braços dados com ele, e a cabeça de Edward se achava inclinada para ouvir o que ela dizia. Isabella os observou com expressão tristonha até Sue lhe dar uma cotovelada leve nas costelas. – Está sendo muito óbvia, minha menina. – A secretária suspirou. – É melhor não levantar suspeitas da mamãe ursa. Tenho a impressão de que essa mulher se transforma em uma barracuda quando se trata da filha._

_Isabella forçou um sorriso no instante em que o trio se aproximou. _

– _Sua equipe de segurança está do seu agrado? – perguntou Edward em tom educado. _

_O sorriso de Isabella se alargou. Em seguida, em um esforço hercúleo para ser extremamente amável, focou a atenção em Alice._

– _Como foi sua viagem? Espero que tenha corrido tudo bem. _

_O sorriso da jovem de beleza clássica lhe iluminou todo o rosto. _

– _Sim, foi ótima – respondeu ela com um leve sotaque inglês. – Estou muito feliz por estar aqui. – Alice relanceou o olhar a Edward, e Isabella se encolheu em seu íntimo diante da adoração que viu refletida naquele gesto._

– _Esperamos revê-la na noite de quinta-feira – disse Sophia. _

– _Quinta-feira? – repetiu Isabella, lançando um olhar confuso a Edward. _

– _O coquetel – esclareceu ele, suave. – Claro que estendi o convite às duas. _

– _Claro – concordou Isabella. _

_Embora a noiva se encontrasse ao lado dele, agarrada ao seu braço como uma alga marinha, o olhar de Edward se cravava em Isabella, os olhos verdes perscrutadores deixando uma trilha de sensações sobre sua pele. Edward amaria Alice? Sentiria certa afeição por ela? Alice era mais velha que ela, mas não por uma diferença muito grande. Talvez alguns anos? Havia uma inocência juvenil nos olhos daquela moça que fazia Isabella se sentir mais velha e experiente. Engolindo com dificuldade o nó que crescia em sua garganta, ela se voltou na direção de Sophia com uma expressão animada. _

– _Também estou ansiosa por voltar a vê-las. Talvez possam me contar tudo sobre a Grécia. Ouvi dizer que é um país adorável para se visitar. Talvez eu passe minha lua de mel lá quando me casar. _

_Sophia se mostrou muito animada, enquanto a expressão de Edward se fechava. _

– _É melhor irmos agora – disse ele à mãe de Alice. – Vocês fizeram uma longa viagem. Providenciarei para que a bagagem que trouxeram seja despachada para o hotel imediatamente. _

_Quando passaram por Isabella, ele gesticulou com a cabeça na direção dela._

– _Avise-me se tiver algum problema. _

_Incapaz de proferir qualquer palavra por causa do nó que se encontrava alojado em sua garganta, ela se limitou a fazer um movimento positivo com a cabeça._

_Edward naõ conseguia tirá-la da mente. Esfregou o rosto, aborrecido, tentando se concentrar no que Alice e Sophia diziam. Ele as levara para almoçar, após acomodá-las na suíte que ocupariam, mas tudo de que conseguia se lembrar era que havia almoçado com Isabella àquela mesma mesa, antes de, em um ato irracional, beijá-la no elevador. Sophia estava extasiada com a intenção de Edward em propor casamento a Alice após a ópera. Ele planejara meticulosamente aquela noite, comprara ingressos para o espetáculo favorito de Alice, com o propósito de terminar a noite com uma festa em seu hotel. Então por que não estava mais entusiasmado? Alice se mostrava muito animada. Edward tinha certeza de que Sophia insinuara para a filha, sem nenhuma sutileza, seu plano de pedir Alice em casamento, embora ele lhe tivesse pedido para manter os detalhes em segredo. Ao que parecia, todos estavam radiantes, menos ele. _

– _Conseguiu encontrar candidatos qualificados para Isabella? – perguntou Sophia._

– _Como disse? – Edward meneou a cabeça, expulsando aqueles pensamentos. _

– _Você comentou que estava tentando encontrar um marido para ela – explicou Sophia, paciente. – Eu imaginava se já conseguiu encontrar o rapaz ideal. _

– _Oh, sim, claro. Planejo apresentá-la a alguns rapazes que foram cuidadosamente investigados, no coquetel da noite de quinta-feira. _

_Sophia anuiu em aprovação. _

– _Ela é uma jovem muito bonita, mas me parece solitária. Duvido que tenha dificuldades em encontrar um marido._

_Edward franziu a testa. Não, Isabella não teria nenhuma dificuldade nessa área. Os homens fariam fila pela chance se serem escolhidos._

_Sophia se inclinou para a frente, o excitamento lhe fazendo brilhar os olhos. _

– _Sabe de uma coisa? Adoraria me incumbir pessoalmente de Isabella. Ela poderia voltar comigo para a Grécia. Ficaria muito feliz em apresentá-la a rapazes de boas famílias. _

– _Que ideia maravilhosa, mamãe! – opinou Alice. _

– _Eu lhe transmitirei a ideia na próxima vez em que falar com ela. – Edward não sabia por que, mas o pensamento de Isabella deixando o país e se casando com alguém tão longe lhe deixava um travo na boca. Não que o fato de ela se casar tão perto o fizesse se sentir melhor. Ele escutou Alice repetir todos os detalhes da viagem e expressar de novo o contentamento por visitar Nova York pela primeira vez. Porém, sua mente não estava no presente. Os pensamentos se encontravam povoados por uma tentação em forma de mulher, de cabelo escuro e um sorriso capaz de derreter um homem. Como se a tivesse conjurado, Edward ergueu o olhar e a avistou do outro lado do restaurante. Isabella caminhava ao lado da recepcionista que a guiava a uma mesa ao lado da janela._

_Recordando-se do comentário de Sophia sobre ela parecer solitária, Edward aproveitou a oportunidade para observá-la. A mãe de Alice estava certa. Ela de fato parecia solitária. Até mesmo um pouco triste. Usava calça jeans e camiseta. O cabelo estava atado em um rabo de cavalo, e não havia nenhum vestígio do sorriso sobre o qual ele recordava havia pouco. Isabella se acomodou sozinha, e sorriu quando o garçom foi atendê-la. Mas o sorriso não se expressava naqueles belos olhos chocolates. Pela primeira vez, Edward refletiu sobre as circunstâncias daquela jovem. Como deveria ser difícil para ela estar desacompanhada em uma cidade estranha. Sem família. E se possuía amigos, não lhe contara nada sobre eles. Um sentimento de culpa o atingiu ao se lembrar da própria ansiedade em se livrar dela. Agora estava feliz por ter planejado o coquetel para a noite de quinta-feira. Poderia transformar a reunião insípida em sua cobertura em uma festa de boas-vindas a Isabella no hotel. Poderia apresentá-la aos rapazes da lista de Sue, mas ao menos ela teria um pouco mais de diversão. Uma moça naquela idade ficaria entediada com a festa que ele planejara inicialmente. Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, voltou a focar a atenção em Alice, lembrando a si mesmo que, dentro de alguns dias, a pediria em casamento. Ela seria sua amante e mãe de seus filhos. Aquela era a mulher com quem passaria o resto da vida. Uma onda gelada de pânico o invadiu até que gotículas de suor lhe brotassem na testa. Em vez de lhe injetar consolo e contentamento, a ideia de firmar tal compromisso o enchia de medo. Por que reagia tão mal agora, quando uma semana antes via-se ansioso por uma vida ao lado de Alice? Aquilo não fazia sentido algum. Mais uma vez o olhar de Edward vagou na direção de Isabella, que olhava além da janela, com uma expressão pensativa, os dedos enroscados em uma mecha de cabelo que ela enrolava distraída. Tomou um gole de água sem desviar o olhar do ponto onde o fixara. Edward enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou o telefone celular. Em seguida, digitou uma mensagem para Sue perguntando sobre o dia em que faria compras com Isabella. Afinal, não queria combinar nada com Alice para a mesma hora. Após um instante, a secretária respondeu a mensagem. Ele franziu a testa ao lê-la e voltou a fixar o olhar em Isabella. Ela iria sozinha? Não queria sua companhia? Com a mesma expressão contrariada estampada no rosto, digitou sua resposta a Sue." Descubra o dia em que ela pretende ir e suspenda minha agenda."_

_Tão logo Isabella deixou sua suíte, um homem se aproximou e começou a caminhar ao seu lado. Ainda não se acostumara àquela escolta, e o fato de ter homens em seus calcanhares para onde quer que fosse a deixava nervosa. O homem entrou no elevador com ela e se posicionou ao fundo. Quando chegaram ao saguão, se juntaram a outros dois guarda-costas. Tentando ignorá-los, Isabella se encaminhou resoluta à porta da frente, onde se encontravam os táxis. Antes que ela pudesse dar dois passos na direção do primeiro da fila, um dos seguranças se interpôs à sua frente, barrando-lhe a passagem. Isabella estacou, deixando escapar um suspiro exasperado. _

– _Ouça… como é seu nome? Os guarda-costas lhe haviam sido apresentados no dia anterior, mas ela estivera distraída com a notícia do noivado iminente de Edward. – Ou devo chamá-los de Huguinho, Zezinho e Luisinho? _

_Aquele que a encarava exibiu uma carreira de dentes brancos quando sorriu. Então aqueles brutamontes tinham outra expressão além do semblante de estátua! _

– _Pode me chamar de Reynolds. – Ele gesticulou na direção dos dois outros da equipe de segurança que a ladeavam, que haviam surgido de repente. – Esse à esquerda é Davison e ou outro é Maxwell._

– _Muito bem, Reynolds. – Isabella se dirigiu a ele por parecer que aquele era o chefe do bando, e por ser o guarda-costas que lhe bloqueava a passagem, impedindo-a de pegar o táxi. – Preciso entrar naquele táxi. Vou fazer compras. Não há necessidade de me seguirem em um programa tão feminino. Poderiam esperar no restaurante. _

_Reynolds exibiu outro sorriso. _

– _Temo não ser possível, srta. Swan. Temos ordens de acompanhá-la para todos os lugares._

_Isabella xingou entre os dentes cerrados e observou a expressão divertida do guarda-costas._

– _Até mesmo ao toalete? _

– _Se necessário for… – retrucou o segurança, varrendo o sorriso do rosto de Isabella. _

– _Ora, que inferno! – resmungou, antes de constatar o óbvio. – Não há nenhuma possibilidade de cabermos todos dentro daquele táxi – afirmou, esperando que ele concordasse._

_Reynolds a observou com semblante sério. _

– _Temos ordens estritas para levá-la para onde quiser ir no carro que o sr. Cullen providenciou para a senhorita. Porém, esta manhã, a senhorita terá de aguardar a chegada do sr. Cullen._

_Isabella franziu a testa, alternando o olhar entre Davison e Maxwell. Se esperava por uma confirmação ou negativa daqueles dois, ficou desapontada. Os guarda-costas se limitaram a permanecer imóveis, olhando constantemente ao redor, à procura de algum perigo em potencial._

– _Deve estar enganado – disse ela a Reynolds. – Não me encontrarei com Edward hoje. Vou fazer compras para o meu apartamento. _

_Reynolds confirmou a hora no relógio de pulso e, em seguida, observou o carro luxuoso e lustroso parar a alguns centímetros de distância de onde estavam. Para a surpresa eletrizante de Isabella, Edward desceu do veículo e caminhou em sua direção. Quando se encontrava diante dela, retirou os óculos escuros e os guardou no bolso da camisa polo. Em seguida, lhe segurou a mão, os dedos longos se fechando firmemente nos dela._

– _Algum problema? – perguntou com a testa franzida._

_Reynolds fez um breve gesto negativo com a cabeça. _

– _A srta. Swan estava prestes a entrar no táxi, e eu lhe explicava por que ela não deveria fazê-lo. Edward aprovou a atitude e voltou a atenção a ela. _

– _É importante que siga minhas instruções, pethi mou. As providências que tomei são para o seu bem-estar e segurança. _

– _Claro – murmurou ela. – Não quero tomar seu tempo. Tenho certeza de que está aqui para ver Alice. – Isabella relanceou o olhar a Reynolds. – Poderia chamar o carro, já que não me é permitido tomar o táxi? _

_Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. _

– _Alguns dias atrás, você queria minha companhia. Mudou de ideia? _

_Confusa, Isabella o encarou. _

– _Presumi que, como está com convidados aqui, não teria tempo para me acompanhar._

– _Ah, mas você também é minha convidada – retrucou ele, puxando-a pela mão e a guiando em direção ao carro que os aguardava. Após gesticular para que ela se acomodasse no banco de trás, girou para se dirigir a Reynolds. – Estão dispensados até que retornemos. Minha equipe assumirá a segurança da srta. Swan. _

_Isabella se acomodou no confortável banco de couro, e ele se sentou ao seu lado. Quando o motorista colocou o veículo em movimento, ela fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e exibiu um sorriso tristonho. _

– _Quando foi a última vez que não conseguiu fazer as coisas do seu jeito? Edward lhe dirigiu um olhar surpreso. – E por que um esquema de segurança tão forte? – perguntou, exasperada. – Parece um pouco pretensioso._

_A expressão de Edward se fechou no mesmo instante. _

– _Antes de se casar com Emmett, Rose foi sequestrada e mantida em cativeiro para exigência de resgate. Estava grávida, na época. Os sequestradores não foram presos. Não arrisco a segurança daqueles que estão sob meus cuidados._

– _Como estão Emmett e a esposa? – indagou Isabella, suave. _

– _Bem. Rose prefere morar na ilha, portanto, estão vivendo lá. De vez em quando, Emmett viaja a negócios, mas não costuma deixar a esposa e o filho com muita frequência. _

– _Não consigo imaginar Emmett tão apaixonado – disse ela, soltando uma risada. – Ele parece tão intimidador. _

– _Obviamente não tem a mesma percepção de mim – retrucou Edward em tom de voz seco. Isabella deixou o olhar vagar pelo corpo musculoso e o fixou nos olhos verdes de Edward._

– _Minha percepção de você não tem nada a ver com a que tenho de Emmett. _

_Houve uma mudança na expressão de Edward, uma sensibilização contra a qual lutou. Aquelas emoções conflitantes se refletiam no semblante, que ele tentava manter impassível. Porém, antes que ele pudesse lhe dar qualquer resposta, Isabella se voltou para a janela. _

– _Então, o que o fez vir até aqui esta manhã? – perguntou, animada. Embora não o estivesse mais observando, ela podia sentir cada movimento de Edward, e perceber sua respiração como se fosse a sua. – Pensei que estivesse muito ocupado no trabalho e com o entretenimento de suas… convidadas. _

– _Não estou tão ocupado que não possa manter uma promessa. Disse-lhe que faria compras com você, e aqui estou. _

_E então Isabella girou e sorriu. _

– _Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Obrigada. _

_Os dois passaram a manhã comprando os itens da lista que ela necessitava para o apartamento. Edward parecia apreciar o fato de Isabella não demorar muito para se decidir por um produto. Mas a verdade era que ela não se importava muito com o tipo de móveis que colocaria em sua casa, porque, se tudo saísse como desejava, não moraria lá por muito tempo. Caso contrário, não permaneceria em Nova York para ver Edward com outra mulher. _

_Às 14 horas, Isabella se encontrava cansada e faminta, e disse isso a Edward. Ele sugeriu que almoçassem no hotel outra vez. O fato de ele não parecer aflito para correr para Alice assim que acabaram de fazer compras a deixou animada. Quando retornaram ao hotel, foram recepcionados por Reynolds, que informou a Edward que permaneceriam no restaurante enquanto eles estivessem lá. Isabella começava a se acostumar ao pequeno séquito de guarda-costas que seguiam Edward para onde quer que ele fosse. Se ele se mostrava tão protetor com alguém que definia como estando "sob seus cuidados", como_

_seria com alguém que amava? Um sorriso sonhador lhe curvou os lábios, enquanto os dois eram guiados à mesa de Edward. Poderia conviver com aquela tendência superprotetora se isso significasse que ele a amava._

– _Parece satisfeita consigo mesma, pethi mou. – A voz grave lhe penetrou os pensamentos. – Ficou contente com as compras que fez?_

_Isabella anuiu, sorrindo._

– _Obrigada por me acompanhar. _

– _O prazer foi meu. Não deveria andar sozinha em um lugar com o qual não está acostumada._

_Após fazer os pedidos, Edward se recostou para trás na cadeira, com uma taça de vinho na mão, e a observou. _

– _Então, conte-me, Bella. Por que Nova York? Não prefere ficar perto de seus amigos da Califórnia? E tem pensado no que vai fazer, agora que se formou na faculdade?_

_Isabella sorriu, paciente. _

– _Minha decisão talvez deixe alguém como você enlouquecido, mas na verdade tenho um plano muito bem traçado para o meu futuro._

– _O que quis dizer com "alguém como você"? – perguntou ele. – Permite-me perguntar o que isso significa? _

– _Apenas imagino que sua vida seja planejada nos mínimos detalhes e que não tenha paciência com pessoas que não são tão organizadas quanto você. Estou certa? – perguntou ela em um tom de voz malicioso. _

_Edward lutou contra uma expressão contrariada, antes de relaxar e sorrir. _

– _Não há nada errado em planejar tudo com antecedência. _

– _Tem razão. Tenho minha vida bem planejada, mas nem sempre as coisas saem de acordo com nossa vontade. O verdadeiro desafio é como se readaptar quando seus planos desandam. _

– _Palavras sábias para alguém tão jovem. _

_Isabella enrugou o nariz e revirou os olhos._

– _Você insiste em se lembrar da minha idade para não ficar tentado a fazer algo ultrajante como me beijar outra vez? _

_Edward pestanejou várias vezes, boquiaberto. Em seguida, contraiu a mandíbula. _

– _Pensei que havíamos combinado esquecer que isso aconteceu. _

– _Eu não concordei com nada disso. No entanto, você pode fazer o que achar melhor._

_A aproximação do garçom que trazia os pedidos o poupou de uma resposta. Ela observou Edward durante toda a refeição. A agitação que ele sentia ficava evidente nos movimentos bruscos e curtos enquanto comia. Por várias vezes, os olhos verdes se ergueram e encontraram os dela. Havia labaredas naquelas profundezas esmeraldas. Edward não era imune a ela. Nem um pouco. Se tivesse de arriscar um palpite, diria que ele estava bastante afetado com sua presença. _

_Isabella terminara a refeição quando ouviu o nome de Edward ser chamado a algumas mesas de distância. Ela ergueu o olhar para deparar com um belo homem que caminhava na direção deles. Estava bem-vestido e exalava riqueza e refinamento. E a olhava com indisfarçável interesse, embora não tivesse sido seu nome a ser pronunciado. Edward parecia muito insatisfeito com a interrupção, mas aquilo não pareceu intimidar o homem, que agora se encontrava parado ao lado da mesa._

– _Edward, que bom revê-lo. Fiquei feliz ao receber seu convite para a noite de quinta-feira. O rapaz relanceava o olhar a Isabella enquanto falava, e ela também o observava, imaginando se aquele era um dos homens da infame lista de maridos em potencial que Edward elaborara_

_. Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em uma expressão questionadora, mas Edward a ignorou._

– _Você irá? – falou Isabella, oferecendo um sorriso luminoso ao rapaz. – Soube de fonte limpa que Edward se valerá dessa festa de quinta-feira para me arranjar um marido – acrescentou, sorrindo diante da expressão surpresa do rapaz, e acabou por soltar uma risada ao perceber que a carranca de Edward se tornara ainda mais intimidadora. _

– _Você deve ser Isabella Swan. Sou Jacob Black, e, sim, eu irei. Agora que sei que meu comparecimento me coloca na disputa, não perderia essa festa por nada deste mundo._

_Contente, Isabella lhe estendeu a mão. _

– _Por favor, chame-me de Bella. _

_Jacob aceitou a mão estendida, mas em vez de se limitar a trocar um aperto cordial, levou-a aos lábios e a beijou._

– _Muito bem, Bella. Um lindo nome para uma igualmente linda mulher._

– _Deseja alguma coisa, Jacob ? – perguntou Edward de um jeito nada amistoso. O olhar furioso era capaz de derreter o aço, mas Jacob pareceu não se incomodar… ou intimidar._

_Isabella se inclinou para trás na cadeira. Talvez se Edward visse outro homem flertando abertamente com ela, aqueles seus instintos protetores aflorassem. Quem sabe se de repente se visse diante de certa concorrência…_

– _Nada – respondeu Jacob , educado. – Eu o vi acompanhado de uma linda jovem e quis conhecê- la. E confirmar se era a misteriosa Isabella Swan, aquela em cuja homenagem a festa será dada. Fico feliz por ter vindo confirmar. – Ele voltou a fixar o olhar em Isabella. – Guardará a última dança da noite de quinta-feira para mim?_

_Com um sorriso largo, ela confirmou com um gesto de cabeça._

– _Claro. -Isabella o observou se afastar e voltou a atenção a Edward. – Diga-me, como está a cotação dele em comparação com os outros homens que vem considerando para o cargo de meu marido?_

_Edward lhe dirigiu um olhar de reprovação. _

– _Quase no topo – resmungou._

– _Oh, ótimo… Nesse caso, não se importará se passarmos algum tempo juntos no coquetel?_

– _Não – retrucou Edward entre os dentes cerrados. – Jacob seria uma boa escolha. É bem- sucedido, não possui dívidas, nunca foi casado e é saudável. _

– _Deus do céu! Não me diga que levantou a ficha médica dele! – exclamou Isabella, incrédula_

_. – Claro que sim. Não lhe sugeriria um homem doente ou que tivesse algum problema que pudesse ser transmitido aos seus filhos. _

_Edward parecia afrontado por ela o ter questionado. _

_Isabella suprimiu uma risada e tentou adotar um semblante sério e agradecido._

– _Então posso confiar que qualquer homem que estiver em sua festa foi cuidadosamente vasculhado e tem seu selo de aprovação?_

_Edward assentiu com um gesto lento, não parecendo muito satisfeito com aquilo. _

– _Ora, então isso poderá ser divertido – disse ela com a expressão iluminada. – Um salão cheio de homens abastados e belos para que eu possa escolher. – Isabella se inclinou para a frente, fingindo sussurrar de maneira conspiratória: – Descobriu se são bons amantes também? Edward engasgou com a bebida, pousou o copo e resmungou em tom de voz baixo:_

– _Claro que não questionei a vida sexual de seus pretendentes. _

– _Que pena! Suponho que terei de descobrir por mim mesma, antes de me decidir por um._

– _Não fará nada disso! – rosnou Edward. _

_Os olhos chocolates se arregalaram com expressão inocente, enquanto ela lhe observava a evidente irritação. Edward estava a ponto de explodir. Quando o celular tocou, ele pareceu aliviado antes de atendê-lo. Após algumas frases concisas, desligou e fixou o olhar em Isabella._

– _Terá de me desculpar, mas preciso ir. Trata-se de uma reunião importante, da qual não posso me ausentar. _

_Isabella deu de ombros de maneira casual._

– _Não se prenda por mim. Estava mesmo pretendendo subir para minha suíte. _

_Edward gesticulou para Reynolds e se ergueu da cadeira._

– _Seus seguranças a acompanharão até seus aposentos. E, Bella, não tente ir a lugar algum sem eles._

_O AVISO de Edward ainda ecoava nos ouvidos de Isabella na manhã seguinte, enquanto engenhava um plano para burlar sua segurança. Não que se importasse que eles a acompanhassem às compras. Talvez aqueles homens pudessem lhe oferecer uma opinião masculina sobre qual vestido lhe ficava melhor. Queria estar com uma aparência deslumbrante na festa de quinta-feira, e não para agradar aos homens que Edward convidara. Tão logo saiu da suíte, Reynolds a seguiu. _

– _Bom dia – cumprimentou ela, com uma boa dose de mel na voz._

– _Bom dia – respondeu o segurança. – Para onde deseja ir esta manhã? – Reynolds retirou o telefone celular do bolso para chamar o carro._

– _Gostaria de fazer um tour pela cidade – respondeu ela. – Não conheço Nova York muito bem, portanto terei de contar com sua ajuda._

– _Pelo que a senhorita se interessa? – questionou o segurança, com polidez. _

_Isabella fingiu refletir sobre o assunto._

– _Museus, galerias de arte… Oh, e gostaria de conhecer a Estátua da Liberdade. _

_Reynolds anuiu, enquanto passava as orientações ao motorista por telefone. As portas do elevador se abriram para o saguão, e os dois se juntaram a Davison e Maxwell. _

_Isabella estacou de repente diante deles, os observou e fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça. _

– _Algum problema? – perguntou Reynolds._

– _Ouçam, se vocês têm de andar como três sombras atrás de mim, prefiro que usem algo menos caricato de personagens de filmes de máfia. Sem mencionar o fato de que não quero que todo mundo saiba que estou andando por aí com três guarda-costas em meu encalço. Isso só servirá para chamar atenção para mim. _

– _O que sugere, então? – Maxwell não pareceu muito satisfeito com aquele comentário_

_. – Bem, poderiam começar retirando os óculos escuros. Eles lhes dão uma aparência de agentes do serviço secreto._

_Maxwell e Davison obedeceram. O último lhe lançou um olhar severo, que foi recebido com um sorriso de Isabella. _

– _Agora livrem-se da gravata e do blazer. _

_Os três homens negaram com a cabeça. _

– _Os ternos ficam – falou Davison pela primeira vez. Para justificar a negativa, ele afastou a lapela, revelando a pistola que se encontrava em um coldre de ombro_

_. Isabella ficou boquiaberta. Não se considerava uma ingênua, sensível a armas. Compreendia a necessidade delas. Apenas não tinha se dado conta da intensidade da preocupação de Edward quanto à sua segurança. Por um instante, ela hesitou. Talvez escapar da segurança não fosse uma boa ideia. Mas em seu modo de pensar, estar acompanhada por três brutamontes a tornava mais notável do que se conseguisse se esgueirar para uma loja de departamentos e procurar seu vestido._

– _Está bem. Concordo com os ternos – resmungou. _

_Os quatro saíram do hotel para onde o carro os aguardava. Davidson ocupou o banco da frente, enquanto Maxwell contornou o veículo para se sentar no banco traseiro, do lado oposto. Reynolds abriu a porta do banco de trás mais próxima e esperou que ela entrasse._

_Isabella fingiu exasperação e bateu com a mão na testa._

– _Espere aqui. Esqueci minha bolsa – disse ela. _

– _Eu a buscarei para a senhorita. Entre no carro – retrucou Reynolds. _

_Mas Isabella já estava se encaminhando à porta da frente. Girando, ela ergueu um dedo_

_. – Levará apenas um minuto. _

_Reynolds começou a segui-la, mas ela se esgueirou, apressada, pelo saguão na direção do toalete masculino. Certamente ele procuraria no feminino quando se desse conta de seu desaparecimento, mas era pouco provável que se lembrasse de vasculhar o toalete masculino. Isabella deixou a porta entreaberta alguns milímetros para que pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo. Reynolds passou apressado, rosnando em um pequeno dispositivo que se encontrava preso à camisa. Segundos depois, Maxwell e Davison passaram correndo em frente ao toalete masculino com as expressões tensas. Isabella aproveitou para escapar do toalete e correr, sem hesitar, na direção da porta de entrada, esperando que os três não olhassem para trás até que tomasse um táxi. Em seguida, escorregou para o banco do passageiro do primeiro carro da fila e prometeu pagar o dobro da corrida se ele saísse correndo dali. Mostrando-se mais que disposto a colaborar, o motorista se afastou imediatamente da entrada do hotel e entrou na frente de outros dois carros. Buzinas e xingamentos ecoaram de todas as direções, mas o motorista agitou o punho e sorriu._

– _Para onde vamos, senhorita?_

_Isabella ergueu o olhar e viu que o homem a olhava pelo espelho retrovisor._

– _Não sei ao certo – admitiu ela. – Preciso comprar um vestido. Um modelo deslumbrante capaz de fazer um homem babar._

– _Conheço o lugar certo – disse o homem, com um movimento afirmativo de cabeça_

_Disposta a não negligenciar nenhuma medida de precaução, Isabella perguntou se o motorista podia esperá-la enquanto fazia compras; com o taxímetro ligado, claro. O taxista a deixou na entrada de uma luxuosa loja de departamentos e lhe deu seu número de celular_

_. – Telefone-me quando tiver concluído e eu a buscarei aqui – disse ele._

– _Obrigada – agradeceu Isabella enquanto saía do veículo. Tomando cuidado para se manter perto do fluxo de pessoas, ela entrou na loja. Não era uma completa idiota no que se relacionava à segurança. Evitava os cantos, não se desviava dos caminhos principais e se mantinha ao alcance das câmeras de segurança_

_. Quando chegou o momento de experimentar o vestido, contou com a companhia de uma vendedora muito atenciosa no provador. Afinal, precisava de uma opinião. Após experimentar seis modelos, Isabella encontrou o certo. O tecido tinha um caimento perfeito em seu corpo, valorizando-lhe cada curva, como uma segunda pele. Não havia babados ou franzidos, nada que lhe disfarçasse as formas. O tecido era delicado, tinha alças finas, e a bainha ficava cinco centímetros acima do joelho. Com um sapato de salto, teria os homens comendo em sua mão._

_Ela franziu a testa ao se dar conta de que não lhe importava o que os outros homens fizessem. Edward era seu objetivo, e ninguém saberia dizer qual seria a reação dele. Isabella saiu do provador para mostrar à vendedora, e o rosto da mulher se iluminou. _

– _Perfeito, srta. Swan. Simplesmente perfeito. Com o sapato certo, irá arrasar! _

_Isabella sorriu. _

– _Teria algum par de sapatos pretos com salto de 7 centímetros que combine com este vestido? A vendedora sorriu. _

– _Volto já. _

_Minutos mais tarde, Isabella girou, avaliando as próprias pernas sobre os sapatos. Os saltos eram agulha, mas lhe emprestavam uma aparência divina. Não satisfeita em lhe vender um vestido e um par de sapatos obscenamente caros, a vendedora também insistiu em assessorá-la na compra das joias perfeitas, é claro, e uma bolsa de mão. _

_Duas horas depois de ter burlado sua equipe de segurança, Isabella se encontrava sentada no táxi rumando de volta ao hotel. Quando o motorista estacionou, ela recolheu as sacolas e se inclinou para a frente para pagar a corrida. _

– _Muito obrigada. Agradeço muito que tenha me esperado._

– _Sem problemas, senhorita. Boa sorte com sua festa hoje à noite. Tenho certeza de que tirará o fôlego de todos os presentes. _

_Isabella sorriu, desceu do táxi e acenou enquanto o motorista se afastava. _

_Com um sorriso nos lábios, ela entrou no hotel e se encaminhou ao elevador. A ausência de sua equipe de segurança a fez hesitar, enquanto uma onda de sentimento de culpa a atingia. Estivera tão envolvida com as compras que não se lembrara de telefonar para Reynolds para tranquilizá-lo. Nem o segurança nem Edward tinham o número do seu celular, portanto ficaram impedidos de fazer contato. Ela entrou na suíte digitando o número de Reynolds, e ergueu o olhar para deparar com quatro homens furiosos com os olhares fixos nela. _

_Edward se levantou do lugar que ocupava no sofá, com as pupilas faiscando de raiva, e gesticulou para os outros três. _

– _Deixem-nos a sós – ordenou, conciso._

_Isabella deixou que as sacolas escorregassem pelos dedos, enquanto os três passavam por ela. Reynolds lhe dirigiu um olhar de censura, e Isabella exibiu um sorriso hesitante. Quando os seguranças saíram, ela se concentrou em Edward, que havia fechado a distância entre os dois, parecendo muito ameaçador, o rosto transtornado._

– _Você não os demitiu, certo? – perguntou, incomodada._

– _Pode ter certeza de que sei exatamente de quem é a culpa – respondeu ele, entre os dentes cerrados._

_Isabella se inclinou para recolher as sacolas, e o contornou para se dirigir ao sofá. _

– _Burlar sua segurança foi uma inconsequência, Bella. Não deixei clara a necessidade de seus guarda-costas? O que estava pensando?_

_Isabella girou e o observou, pensativa._

– _Tive minhas razões – limitou-se a responder._

_Edward jogou as mãos para o alto em um gesto exasperado. _

– _Que razões? Isabella sorriu._

– _Nenhuma que aprovará. Não me ausentei por muito tempo, e tomei cuidado. O gentil motorista do táxi cuidou de mim muito bem, e a vendedora da loja não me deixou sozinha um só instante. Bem, exceto quando foi buscar os sapatos._

_O rosto de Edward se tornou cinza. _

– _Motorista do táxi? Confiou seu bem-estar a um motorista de táxi?_

– _Relaxe – retrucou com um sorriso. – Ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro. Levou-me até uma loja de departamentos e esperou por mim até eu concluir as compras._

_Edward engoliu em seco, parecendo imprimir um esforço hercúleo para dominar a raiva. Hum… Edward perdendo a calma. Aquilo poderia fazer valer a pena ter dito a verdade._

– _Por que resolveu sair sem sua equipe de segurança? Isso era tão importante a ponto de se arriscar dessa maneira? _

_Isabella ergueu uma das sacolas de compras._

– _Precisava de um vestido para a festa desta noite. _

_Edward inspirou profundamente, fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los. Em seguida, se aproximou com passadas largas e a segurou pelos ombros. _

– _Um vestido? Deu-me o maior susto da minha vida por causa de um vestido?_

_Edward a sacudia enquanto falava, e Isabella se amparou com as duas mãos na cintura reta para não perder o equilíbrio._

– _Não era qualquer vestido – murmurou ela, se esforçando para não rir. Talvez não devesse provocá-lo daquela maneira, mas fazê-lo perder a compostura de repente se tornou sua missão. – Não poderia conhecer meu futuro marido trajando nada menos que um vestido deslumbrante. – Você é a mulher mais enervante e frustrante que já conheci! – vociferou ele._

_E em seguida, puxou-a com força contra o corpo, apossando-se daqueles lábios carnudos com um beijo bruto que sequestrou todo o ar dos pulmões de Isabella. Quando as mãos fortes deslizaram para suas costas como duas garras de ferro em brasa, ela deixou escapar um gemido de prazer. Edward a saboreava como um homem faminto. Era como se não conseguisse se saciar dela. Um formigamento excitante lhe percorreu a espinha, os seios pulsavam, os mamilos se tornaram rígidos contra a parede sólida daquele peito largo. O som das respirações aceleradas e do beijo enchia a atmosfera. Um das mãos de Edward escorregou pelas costas macias até a altura do cós do jeans e puxou o tecido da blusa até libertá-la da calça. Em seguida, roçou os dedos sobre a pele exposta da cintura, onde ficava localizada a tatuagem. Edward circundou aqueles contornos como se soubesse o que havia lá. Ansiosa por sentir o sabor daquele homem, Isabella traçou com a ponta da língua o contorno dos lábios sensuais até que ele respondesse com uma invasão implacável em sua boca. Quente. Extremamente másculo. Edward tinha o sabor da força e do poder. Isabella se perdeu no círculo vertiginoso daqueles braços, derretendo-se sob a boca que a violava. A pulsação disparava, desgovernada. Como ansiava por aquele homem! A mão longa subiu até lhe tocar a alça do sutiã. Os dedos de Edward tatearam o fecho e paralisaram. _

_Com um xingamento abafado, ele interrompeu o beijo, a respiração dificultosa e sonora. Os olhos verdes eram como labaredas. E então Edward afastou as mãos como se o contato com seu corpo o queimasse. Soltando outro xingamento em uma mistura de grego e inglês, ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo. _

– _Theos mou! Não podemos… não outra vez. Isto não deve acontecer de novo. Desculpe-me, Bella. _

_Edward ergueu uma das mãos e se afastou. Quando alcançou a porta, estacou, os movimentos_

_desconexos como se estivesse bêbado. E então, girou para encará-la, os olhos ainda ardendo com o desejo não saciado. _

– _Sua equipe de segurança deve acompanhá-la para todos os lugares. Estamos entendidos? De agora em diante, a escoltarão até mesmo ao toalete._

_Isabella anuiu, incapaz de qualquer outra reação. Seu corpo todo tremia._

_Quando Edward saiu, ela esfregou os braços para atenuar os arrepios. _

– _Pode negar o quanto quiser – sussurrou para o quarto vazio –, mas você me deseja tanto quanto o desejo._

_Edward esfregou a nuca em uma tentativa de aliviar a enorme tensão que se apossara dele. Isabella ainda não chegara, e ele sentia partes iguais de alívio e desapontamento. Olhou ao redor do salão de festas do Imperial Park Hotel, observando os convidados que se movimentavam ao redor conversando e rindo, enquanto a banda de jazz entoava notas suaves de cima de um palco. Alice se encontrava parada ao seu lado, tocando-lhe o braço com uma das mãos. Sophia estava ao lado da filha, de quem não ocultava o orgulho. Ele inclinou a cabeça para escutar o que Alice tentava lhe dizer e anuiu em um gesto educado, embora não se concentrasse em uma palavra sequer. Quando aprumou a coluna, o olhar rumou para a entrada, e Edward perdeu o fôlego. Lá estava ela. Isabella, parada à soleira, percorria o salão com um olhar nervoso. Edward engoliu em seco ao analisar o traje que ela usava. O vestido preto e curto se colava a cada curva daquele corpo perfeito e terminava alguns centímetros acima do joelho. Isabella prendera o cabelo em um coque, o que lhe evidenciava o formato do pescoço. Mechas do cabelo escapavam do penteado de forma elegante e lhe roçavam a pele dos ombros. Edward sentiu os dedos formigarem com o desejo de lhe soltar os fios sedosos e observá-los lhe cascatearem pelas costas. Queria escorregar a mão por aquela massa macia e brilhante, senti-la como uma teia que lhe envolvesse as juntas dos dedos._

– _Oh, veja. Lá está Isabella! – exclamou Sophia. Como se ele não estivesse ciente do segundo em que ela pisara naquele salão…_

– _Com licença – murmurou ele para Alice, que o soltou com um sorriso. _

_Edward caminhou na direção da porta de entrada. Não havia uma maneira fácil de lidar com a tensão sexual entre os dois, portanto ele resolveu ignorá-la, junto com o fato de que a beijara algumas horas atrás. _

– _Bella – cumprimentou estacando diante dela. Os olhos chocolates luminosos se fixaram nele, e um sorriso acolhedor curvou aqueles lábios carnudos. _

– _Desculpe, estou atrasada – disse ela, ofegante. – Acho que não reservou uma dança para mim… _

_Edward quase gemeu. O pensamento de tê-la pressionada a si era quase uma tortura._

– _A dança ainda não começou – retrucou ele, girando para olhar na direção da banda. – Talvez possamos inaugurar a pista, e depois eu a apresentarei aos convidados. _

_Edward gesticulou para o pianista, que anuiu. Uma melodia lenta e sensual preencheu o ambiente, e ele lhe estendeu a mão. Os dedos trêmulos de Isabella tocaram os dele, e Edward os apertou para tranquilizá-la. Quando alcançaram o meio da pista de dança, ele girou, e Isabella se entregou de bom grado aos braços que a esperavam. No instante em que o corpo macio se moldou ao dele, Edward enrijeceu._

_A fragrância delicada o envolveu ao mesmo tempo que o calor daquele contato lhe invadiu o corpo. Não havia um milímetro de sua estrutura que não estivesse ciente daquelas formas femininas. Edward baixou o olhar quando fizeram um giro suave e engoliu em seco. Ela não estava usando sutiã, e os seios firmes se encontravam pressionados ao seu peito, o que lhes realçava os contornos superiores contra o decote. Ele teve de lançar mão de todo seu autocontrole para não a arrastar para fora daquele salão para que mais ninguém pudesse vê-la. Soltando a respiração que estivera prendendo o mais discretamente possível, lembrou a si mesmo que aquela mulher não lhe pertencia e, portanto, não tinha o direito de ser possessivo. Mas aquilo em nada ajudou para lhe abrandar a irritação quando viu a forma como vários homens dirigiam olhares cobiçosos a Isabella. Não lhe faltariam pretendentes depois daquela noite. Deveria se sentir aliviado, mas sentia exatamente o contrário. Não conseguia desfazer a expressão fechada. _

– _A festa está muito bonita – disse Isabella com um sorriso, enquanto olhava por sobre o ombro largo. – Obrigada por planejá-la em minha homenagem. _

– _Não há por que, pethi mou. Quero que se divirta. _

– _Suas convidadas estão se adaptando bem à cidade? – perguntou ela em um tom inocente._

_Edward estreitou o olhar. Saberia Isabella de seus planos para com Alice? Não que ela não fosse saber dentro de pouco tempo, mas por alguma razão se sentia relutante em lhe revelar sobre seu iminente noivado. Ou talvez fosse um patife que beijava uma mulher dias antes de pedir outra em casamento. _

– _Muito bem – murmurou ele, girando-a para que ela não ficasse de frente para Alice e a mãe. Um incômodo sentimento de culpa o invadiu. Que tipo de homem se aproveitava de uma jovem estando compromissado com outra? Até mesmo Jasper, que nunca ficava sem uma mulher, teria se negado a seduzir sua tutelada com a futura noiva aguardando uma oportunidade. Emmett não hesitaria em enviá-lo de volta à Grécia com um chute no traseiro por causa daquela proeza com Isabella. _

– _Bem, qual deles é meu marido em potencial? – perguntou ela, olhando ao redor._

_Isabella estampava um sorriso travesso no rosto que só servia para iluminá-la ainda mais._

– _Eu a apresentarei a eles assim que esta dança chegar ao fim – garantiu ele. _

_Pelo menos durante aqueles momentos Isabella lhe pertencia, estava em seus braços, e ele não tinha a mínima urgência em atirá-la nas garras dos pretendentes que a aguardavam reunidos em torno da pista de dança como um bando de abutres. Pela primeira vez, ele se arrependeu da atitude intempestiva de procurar um marido para Isabella. Ela deveria se divertir sem pensar em um compromisso para a vida toda. E ainda assim, ele estava a ponto de fazer exatamente aquilo. O pânico lhe percorreu a espinha como o metal frio da lâmina de uma espada. _

_Antes de Isabella invadir sua vida, estava muito satisfeito com a ideia de se casar com Alice e ter filhos. Isabella não passava de uma distração temporária, nada mais. Tão logo tudo estivesse acordado entre ele e Alice e conseguisse encaminhar Isabella à segurança e estabilidade, tinha certeza de que seria capaz de abraçar o próprio futuro sem hesitar. _

_Quando a música chegou ao fim, ele deixou pender os braços e segurou as duas mãos de Isabella. _

– _Venha, pethi mou. Sua festa a aguarda. _

_Isabella se esforçou ao máximo para sorrir e permitir que ele a guiasse, abrindo caminho entre os convidados até o palco onde ficava a banda. Em seguida, ergueu uma das mãos, e os acordes_

_cessaram. Só então ele se dirigiu aos presentes. _

– _Agradeço a presença de todos neste evento de boas-vindas a Isabella Swan à nossa cidade – começou Edward em um tom polido. Um garçom se aproximou e entregou uma taça de champanhe a Isabella, e girou para oferecer outra a Edward. Ele a aceitou, segurando-a na altura da cintura enquanto continuava a se reportar aos convidados: – Estamos reunidos para uma noite de entretenimento, dança e conversas. São bem-vindos a permanecerem por quanto tempo quiserem ou até a bebida acabar – acrescentou com um sorriso. Risadas pipocaram por todo o salão. Em seguida, ele girou na direção de Isabella e ergueu a taça. – Um brinde a Isabella. _

– _A Isabella – responderam os convidados em uníssono._

_Edward tocou a taça na dela, e os olhares dos dois se encontraram. Por um longo instante ambos se encararam. Em seguida, ele desviou o rosto e tomou um grande gole do champanhe._

_Embora não tivesse o menor interesse de vaguear entre o séquito de homens qualificados que Edward convidara, o que para ela era como escolher bifes em um açougue, Isabella sabia que tinha de desempenhar seu papel. Principalmente se houvesse alguma esperança de despertar ciúme em Edward. O que era esperar demais, porque, para tanto, ele teria de sentir mais que simples desejo por ela. Porém, no momento, era sua única esperança. _

_O brinde pareceu sinalizar uma volta às atividades normais. A banda recomeçou a tocar, e as pessoas começaram a fluir pela pista de dança. _

– _Venha comigo, Bella. Está na hora de apresentá-la aos convidados. _

– _Quer dizer que está na hora de eu conhecer os homens que escolheu para mim – retrucou ela, sem rodeios. _

_Edward lhe lançou um olhar questionador._

– _Prefere não conhecê-los? Não tem obrigação de fazê-lo. _

_Edward soava quase esperançoso e um pouco ansioso, o que era estranho, considerando o tempo que consumira reunindo aquele grupo seleto de pretendentes. Só o levantamento do passado daqueles homens devia ter sido uma tarefa árdua. E Edward não teria deixado de remover nenhuma pedra. _

_Isabella quase sorriu diante do pensamento._

– _Não, vamos em frente. Meu futuro me aguarda e tudo mais – disse ela em tom leve, dando-lhe o braço e permitindo ser guiada pela multidão. Sem saber o que esperar – talvez imaginasse que haveria um tumulto –, Isabella se surpreendeu com a forma civilizada com se deu o processo. Edward a levava de grupo em grupo, apresentando-a a associados nos negócios e amigos. Era muito fácil imergir na fantasia de que ela e Edward formavam um casal e ele agia como seu par, e não como um homem determinado a casá-la. Também era fácil esquecer que, a alguns metros de distância, Alice e Sophia os observavam. Ainda assim, Isabella não estava preparada para deixar que a realidade invadisse aquele momento. Colou-se ao braço de Edward, sorrindo e, em outros momentos, rindo com os assuntos em pauta. Após algum tempo, se descobriu relaxando e gostando de toda aquela festividade._

_Isabella ergueu o olhar quando um homem atraente se encaminhou em sua direção, com uma expressão determinada. No mesmo instante, reconheceu Jacob Black, o homem que se apresentara a ela no restaurante, no dia anterior. _

– _Isabella, peço-lhe desculpas por meu atraso – disse ele ao estacar diante dela, com um sorriso_

_charmoso que a estimulou a retribuir. – Tive um contratempo com um cliente – acrescentou, antes de lhe segurar a mão, como fizera no restaurante, e a levar aos lábios. Em seguida, dirigiu um olhar questionador a Edward, que se encontrava imóvel como se tivesse uma nuvem negra pairando sobre sua cabeça. – Gostaria de lhe pedir Isabella emprestada. Prometo mantê-la em segurança, e você pode voltar para sua namorada, que, permita-me dizer, parece ansiosa por dançar. _

_Edward exibiu uma carranca, e Isabella olhou por sobre o ombro, para deparar com Alice observando os casais na pista de dança com o que podia ser interpretado como um olhar desejoso. Não queria sentir pena da rival. Queria antipatizar com Alice. Se fosse mal-agradecida isso seria fácil, mas a verdade era que tanto a filha quanto a mãe haviam sido gentilíssimas com ela. _

– _Está me pedindo emprestada apenas para dançar ou para outro propósito? – perguntou ela, provocante, ao aceitar a mão estendida de Jacob . _

– _Que tal dançarmos primeiro e depois discutirmos os outros propósitos? – sugeriu o elegante jovem, com um brilho brincalhão no olhar. _

_A expressão de Edward era glacial. Isabella lhe soltou o braço para seguir Jacob , mas ele lhe segurou a mão livre, detendo-a entre os dois. Isabella o encarou, esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas Edward parecia sem palavras; ou talvez não tivesse tido a intenção de detê-la. _

– _Deseja alguma coisa? – perguntou ela._

_Edward lhe soltou a mão e fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça, mesmo enquanto relanceava o olhar na direção de Alice. _

– _Não. Divirta-se, pethi mou. Esta é a sua noite. _

_Com um último olhar na direção de Edward, ela girou e permitiu que Jacob a guiasse de volta à pista de dança. Ele a girou em um movimento preciso, fazendo-a colidir com seu peito. Os olhos sorridentes se fixaram nela, e Isabella não conseguiu deixar de retribuir com um sorriso. _

– _Ainda está à caça de um marido ou cheguei muito tarde para entrar na disputa? – Jacob fingia seriedade. _

– _Os homens não costumam correr na direção oposta quando a palavra "casamento" é mencionada? _

– _Não se ele não se importar em ser fisgado pela mulher em questão. _

– _Você é um galanteador. – Isabella soltou uma risada. – Não posso levar a sério um homem tão charmoso. _

_Jacob sorriu, mas não refutou sua afirmativa. Os dois fluíram entre os demais casais, e, a cada chance que tinha, Isabella esticava o pescoço na direção de Edward. Alice e ele dançavam na extremidade da pista. A jovem grega ergueu o olhar, sorrindo para encará-lo, e não era preciso ser um gênio para perceber a adoração dela por Edward. Isabella conhecia aquele sentimento muito bem. _

– _E então? – Jacob disse em tom casual, girando-a. – Vai deixá-lo escapar? _

_Isabella desviou um olhar cheio de culpa de Edward para encontrar o sorriso divertido de Jacob. Quando percebeu que não tinha a menor chance de bancar a inocente, suspirou. _

– _Sou tão óbvia assim? – indagou, resignada._

– _Apenas para outro homem que está reconhecendo o território para competir. _

_Os ombros de Isabella se curvaram. _

– _Sabia que não deveria ter concordado com esta farsa. Foi ideia de Edward, caso não saiba. Ele decidiu que é sua obrigação me casar o quanto antes._

_Jacob lhe ergueu o queixo até que ela o encarasse. _

– _Disse a Edward como se sente?_

_Isabella relanceou um olhar ao homem em questão e fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça._

– _É complicado. _

– _Vou lhe dizer o que fazer. Por que não me aguarda naquele canto ali? Vou pegar uma bebida para nós e você vai me contar toda essa história. _

_O OLHAR de Edward encontrou Isabella outra vez enquanto ele ouvia educadamente o que Alice, Sophia e um pequeno grupo de pessoas que formavam um semicírculo ao lado da pista de dança conversavam. Ele teve de trincar os dentes quando viu Jacob se inclinar na direção de Isabella, com os lábios quase lhe roçando a orelha ao lhe murmurar algumas palavras. Isabella soltou uma risada, e o som sedutor se ergueu acima do tilintar dos copos e o murmúrio da conversação. Os dedos de Jacob tocaram o ombro exposto de Isabella e se detiveram lá por mais tempo que Edward julgou apropriado. Em seguida, ele engoliu em seco o rugido de raiva que lhe brotou na garganta, quando Jacob escorregou um dos dedos pela lateral do rosto delicado, e em seguida o deixou descer, de maneira sedutora, até a base do pescoço de Isabella. Inclinando-se na direção do rapaz, ela parecia buscar aquele toque. Jacob mudou o ângulo da cabeça e pressionou os lábios suavemente contra a região abaixo da orelha de Isabella. _

– _Theos mou! – rosnou Edward. – Isto é demais._

– _Algo errado? – Alice lhe tocou o braço, com olhar preocupado. _

– _Não é nada – Edward se apressou em responder. _

_Alice olhou na direção de Isabella antes de voltar a encará-lo. _

– _Ela parece estar se divertindo. _

– _Sim. – O olhar de Edward voltou a se fixar no casal, a raiva crescendo quando os avanços de Jacob se tornaram mais ousados. – Dê-me licença por um instante – disse ele, com um gesto de cabeça para Sophia, antes de se afastar o mais calmo que pôde na direção onde se encontravam Jacob e Isabella. _

_O rapaz a havia encurralado em um canto, o corpo se movendo como um predador determinado a abater sua presa. Quando Edward começou a falar, Jacob baixou a cabeça e roçou os lábios no pescoço de Isabella. _

_A raiva explodiu dentro de Edward. Ele fechou a distância que os separava e segurou o homem mais jovem pelo ombro, arrancando-o de perto de Isabella. _

– _Que diabos…? – Jacob se calou no meio da frase. – Edward, algum problema? _

– _Venha cá, Isabella – disparou Edward, estendendo-lhe a mão. _

_Ela o encarou boquiaberta. _

– _Qual é o problema? – perguntou, mesmo aceitando a mão estendida. _

_Edward a puxou, colando-a à lateral do corpo, e concentrou toda a força de sua fúria em Jacob . _

– _Mantenha suas mãos longe dela – ordenou. – Não pode tocá-la. Não pode nem ao menos pensar nela. Entendeu? _

_Jacob o surpreendeu, sorrindo e se afastando com as duas mãos erguidas em um gesto de rendição. _

– _Como quiser. – Em seguida, piscou para Isabella. – Acho que é melhor eu ir embora. Algo me diz que não sou mais bem-vindo. _

– _Oh, não, Jacob , fique. – Isabella relanceou o olhar a Edward com expressão confusa. – Tenho_

_certeza de que Edward não faz nenhuma objeção._

– _Faço muitas objeções. Ele a está assediando na frente de um salão cheio de convidados. – Em seguida, Edward se dirigiu mais uma vez a Jacob , puxando Isabella ainda mais para perto. Em um tom de voz baixo o suficiente para não ser ouvido pelos demais, acrescentou: – Se o vir perto de Isabella mais uma vez, eu o quebro ao meio. Fui claro?_

_Edward ignorou o ofego chocado de Isabella. Jacob se limitou a sorrir e continuar a se afastar, com expressão presunçosa._

– _Vejo-a em outra oportunidade, Bella. _

– _Até logo – retrucou ela, com suavidade. _

– _Venha. – Edward quase a arrastava consigo. – Não sairá do meu lado pelo restante da noite._

_Para sua surpresa, Isabella não objetou. No meio do caminho até o local onde estava Alice e a mãe, ela tropeçou, e Edward girou rápido para segurá-la. _

– _Vá devagar – disse ela. – Não posso andar rápido com estes sapatos. _

– _Desculpe. – Edward concedeu com voz áspera enquanto a amparava. Continuou lhe segurando os braços até ter certeza de que ela recobrara o equilíbrio. – Está bem?_

_Isabella anuiu e os dois prosseguiram. _

– _Tudo em ordem? – quis saber Sophia, preocupada, quando eles as alcançaram. _

_Isabella sorriu._

– _Sim, sra. Gianopolous. Obrigada por perguntar. _

– _Por favor, chame-me de Sophia. – A mulher esticou o braço e puxou a mão de Isabella que Edward segurava. _

– _Quer que lhe traga algo para beber? Comeu alguma coisa desde que chegou? – Ela se dirigiu à filha. – Pode nos dar licença um minuto, querida? Fique aqui com Edward, enquanto levo Isabella para comer algo. _

_Edward ergueu uma das mãos para calar a verborragia de Sophia. Sentia a cabeça latejar, e o que realmente desejava era socar Jacob por ter tocado em Isabella. Por ousar roçar os lábios naquela pele macia._

– _Fiquem aqui. Pedirei a um garçom que traga uma bandeja. Prefiro que Isabella fique ao meu lado pelo resto da noite – acrescentou ele em tom de voz brusco. _

_Os olhos de Sophia se arregalaram pela surpresa. Alice se aproximou de Isabella e lhe tocou o braço. _

– _Tem certeza de que está bem? – perguntou com voz suave. _

_O sorriso de Isabella era tenso quando fixou o olhar em Alice. _

– _Estou ótima. Edward é que exagerou – respondeu, dirigindo um olhar desafiador a ele. – Não sei como espera que eu encontre um marido quando perde as estribeiras no instante em que um homem mostra interesse por mim. _

_Edward inspirou profundamente._

– _Não chamo o que aquele rapaz estava fazendo de mostrar interesse. Theos! Parecia estar fazendo amor com você diante de todos._

_As sobrancelhas de Isabella se arquearam, e um sorriso lento lhe curvou os lábios. _

– _É assim que chamam beijar atualmente? – provocou. _

_As narinas de Edward se dilataram ao se lembrar dos beijos que os dois haviam trocado. Estava preso a uma armadilha que ele mesmo preparara._

– _Os modos dele não eram apropriados – disse entre os dentes cerrados. – Você está sob minha proteção. Seguirá minhas orientações. _

_Isabella girou, insolente, na direção de Sophia e Alice._

– _Acho que ele cortará esse da lista de maridos em potencial. – Em seguida, deixou escapar um suspiro dramático, soltando os braços nas laterais do corpo. – Nem ao menos consegui dançar outra vez._

– _Edward dançará com você – sugeriu Alice. – É um excelente dançarino, como deve ter percebido mais cedo. _

– _Sim, vão dançar – estimulou Sophia. – Providenciarei para que uma bandeja de comida esteja aqui quando voltarem. _

_Edward sentiu a boca ressecar. Não sobreviveria a outra dança com aquele corpo delicioso colado ao seu. Uma sessão de tortura fora suficiente por aquela noite. Mas a alternativa seria deixá-la dançar com aquele bando de rapazes que a cobiçavam. Rapazes escolhidos a dedo por ele. Nem por cima de seu cadáver! Sem dizer mais uma palavra, ele segurou a mão de Isabella de modo brusco e quase a arrastou para a pista. _

– _Você está cuspindo fogo – murmurou ela, enquanto Edward a tomava nos braços. _

_Pela primeira vez desde a chegada de Jacob , ele relaxou ao sentir o corpo macio se amoldar suavemente ao seu. Aquilo provocava uma sensação de perfeição inata. Amava tocá-la. Era difícil impedir as mãos de vagarem por aquelas curvas sensuais. _

– _Você também sente isso – disse ela com suavidade, erguendo o olhar para encará-lo. – Não quer sentir. Luta contra isso, mas sente tudo que eu sinto. Foi por isso que me beijou. – Isabella soltou uma risada abafada. – Não conseguiu resistir a me beijar, da mesma forma que sou incapaz de resistir. Não quero resistir._

_Edward negou com a cabeça, embora todo seu corpo zumbisse em concordância. _

_Ela sorriu e lhe tocou os lábios com um dedo enquanto os dois se moviam no ritmo da música. Em seguida, girou para que ele ficasse de costas para Alice e deixou as mãos escorregarem pelo peito largo. Os olhos verdes se semicerraram, e os lábios sensuais se entreabriram em um gesto sedutor. _

_Edward gemeu. _

– _Não deve fazer isto, Bella. Você me deixa maluco. Tem de parar com esta provocação. _

– _E quem disse que isto é provocação? – perguntou Isabella erguendo uma das sobrancelhas._

_Edward lhe afastou as mãos e girou para que os dois ficassem posicionados lateralmente a Alice. _

– _Está vendo aquela jovem? Alice. Vou pedi-la em casamento. Isabella recebeu a notícia com calma. Sem nenhuma reação aparente. Será que ela já estava sabendo? – O que há entre nós tem de parar – pressionou ele. – Vamos nos casar com outras pessoas. _

– _E ainda assim continua me beijando – retrucou Bella com um breve sorriso. _

– _Não farei mais isso – prometeu Edward. _

_Em vez de aquelas palavras a intimidarem, uma faísca lhe iluminou os olhos chocolates. _

– _Se fosse arriscar um palpite, diria que você o fará. _

_Porém, antes que ele pudesse responder, Isabella deu um passo atrás. _

– _Estou faminta. – E de repente se inclinou para perto, murmurando-lhe ao ouvido para que só ele pudesse escutar: – Você diz que não me deseja, mas não quer que outro homem me tenha. Muito estranho, não acha?_

_Isabella girou e se afastou, com os lábios se curvando em um sorriso ao abrir caminho em direção a Sophia, que a esperava com uma bandeja de comida._

_**Beijos e até**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Oiii!**

**Mais um capítulo chegando!**

**Obrigada a todas que estão lendo, comentando e favoritando!**

**Depois deste só mais dois capítulos e chegamos ao final.**

**Boa leitura!**

– _ELE AINDA pretende fazer o pedido de casamento esta noite? – perguntou Isabella, desanimada, segurando o fone com força contra a orelha enquanto ouvia o que Sue lhe dizia. De alguma forma, nutrira a esperança de que Edward perceberia que sentia alguma coisa por ela, depois da noite passada. Talvez não amor. Não ainda, mas pensara que ele despertaria para a atração que existia entre os dois. Muito bem, talvez Edward não fosse completamente alheio àquele sentimento, mas com certeza resolvera ignorá-lo._

_Isabella fechou os olhos, escutando a secretária de Edward confirmar que, de acordo com o que o patrão dissera, a proposta estava de pé. _

– _Obrigada, Sue – agradeceu ela, arrastando as palavras. _

_Quando desligou o telefone, afundou ainda mais na cama. Edward com Alice. Não conseguia imaginar aquilo. Ele precisava… de alguém que o sacudisse, alguém que não lhe permitisse ser tão sério e organizado. Edward precisava de alguém igual a ela. Alice não o desafiaria. Não havia fagulhas elétricas ou química entre os dois. Era como se a futura noiva fosse uma filha para Edward, a julgar pela atração que tinham um pelo outro. Talvez ele quisesse um casamento estável e enfadonho. _

_Isabella fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça. Não. Não podia acreditar, porque se acreditasse teria de desistir, e não estava preparada para isso. Esticando mais uma vez a mão para pegar o telefone, digitou o número que Jacob lhe dera na véspera. _

– _Oi, é Isabella – disse quando ele atendeu. _

– _Olá, como vai? – cumprimentou Jacob . _

_Isabella deixou escapar um suspiro._

– _Tive notícias de que a proposta de casamento ainda está de pé. _

– _Sinto muito ouvir isto. Tinha certeza de que Edward estava disposto a me escalpelar depois de nossa pequena encenação ontem à noite. _

– _Ele me deixa frustrada. – Isabella respirou fundo, desanimada. – Não consigo entendê-lo. Edward é tão controlado em todos os aspectos, exceto quando está sozinho comigo. Jacob soltou uma risada. _

– _Não posso dizer que o culpo. Tenho a impressão de que você é capaz de tentar a paciência de um santo e os votos de um padre._

– _Será que poderia conseguir ingressos para a ópera, esta noite? Detesto ter de lhe pedir isto, mas estou desesperada. Ele e Alice vão à ópera, e depois haverá uma festa no hotel, onde ele planeja pedi-la em casamento. _

– _Tenho certeza de que posso consegui-los, mas como pretende impedi-lo de fazer o pedido?_

– _Não sei… – confessou Bella em tom suave. – Mas pensarei em alguma coisa. _

– _Acho que não é o momento de admitir que detesto óperas. – Jacob deu risada. _

_Um sorriso frouxo curvou os cantos dos lábios de Isabella. _

– _Também não sou muito fã do gênero, mas ao que parece, essa é a favorita de Alice. _

– _Então, posso sugerir um plano alternativo? _

_Franzindo a testa, ela se sentou na cama com as cobertas dobradas na cintura. _

– _O que tem em mente? _

– _Que tal um encontro romântico? Você informa sua equipe de segurança os seus planos para esta noite, revelando que sairá comigo. Não tenho dúvidas de que eles mantêm Edward informado regularmente. – O divertimento se refletia na voz de Jacob . – Isso o deixará aflito por estar preso na ópera com Alice e não ter a menor ideia do que estamos fazendo. No entanto, se estivermos na ópera, ele poderá nos controlar. _

– _Mas e quanto à festa e os planos de Edward de pedi-la em casamento?_

– _Farei com que chegue à festa, antes de Edward. Talvez até lá você tenha conseguido traçar um plano. _

– _Não sei – disse ela, arrastando as palavras. _

– _Ora, vamos – estimulou Jacob . – Teremos um excelente jantar. Isso deixará Edward maluco. Depois você aparece na festa e ele estará em suas mãos. _

– _Está bem – concordou Isabella. _

– _Ótimo. Vou buscá-la às 19 horas. Telefono quando estiver chegando para que você possa descer. _

_Quando desligou o telefone, Isabella atirou as pernas para fora da cama. Mais uma vez, precisaria de um vestido perfeito. Algo deslumbrante. Não sabia se as lojas vendiam vestidos para impedir pedidos de casamento. _

_De repente, um pensamento alarmante lhe aflorou à mente. Isso a tornava "a outra"? Seria ela uma femme fatale tentando destruir um relacionamento? O pensamento não era muito confortador e não a fez se sentir muito bem. Mas, por outro lado, Isabella sabia que ela e Edward eram feitos um para o outro. Mesmo que ele ainda não soubesse. Além disso, nada estava resolvido. Alice não usava uma aliança, e nenhum compromisso fora assumido. Até isso acontecer, tudo era válido no amor e na guerra. Isabella quase gemeu diante do patético clichê. Precisava urgentemente pensar em algo que desse certo. _

_Forçando-se a se levantar, encaminhou-se ao chuveiro. Tinha apenas até aquela noite para descobrir o que faria para impedir que Edward cometesse um grande erro. E evitar que o próprio coração se partisse. _

_Edward ATENDEU o interfone quando Sue o acionou e disse que Reynolds estava na linha para lhe passar o relatório diário. Ele então ouviu o chefe da equipe de segurança de Isabella listar as atividades matutinas da patroa, que consistiam em compras em um shopping e um almoço no hotel. Porém, os dedos de Edward se fecharam com força em torno do aparelho quando Reynolds passou a relatar os planos de Isabella para aquela noite: sair com Jacob Black. Edward xingou em grego, mas logo recobrou a compostura. O que ela estava pensando? Certamente não poderia estar se sentido atraída por um homem como Jacob . Ele era o tipo de sujeito escorregadio, e a assediara de maneira obscena na festa. Sem mencionar o fato de Jacob desfilar com uma mulher diferente a cada semana. _

– _Tem de mantê-la sob estrita vigilância – ordenou Edward. – Não confio no homem com quem ela vai se encontrar. Sob nenhuma circunstância os dois devem ficar a sós._

– _Sim, senhor – respondeu Reynolds. _

_Edward interrompeu a ligação com os lábios comprimidos em uma linha fina. Estaria Isabella apenas tentando enlouquecê-lo? Aquela feiticeira endiabrada devia saber que ele não aprovaria um encontro com Jacob , depois do que acontecera na noite anterior. E talvez Isabella não se importasse com o que ele aprovava. Ela não levara em conta sua opinião em nenhum outro aspecto._

_Edward se inclinou para trás na cadeira e abriu uma das gavetas da mesa, esticando a mão para pegar uma caixinha que se encontrava em um canto. Tocou-a com os dedos, pegou-a e a abriu. O anel de diamantes faiscou contra a luz enquanto ele o estudava. Naquela noite Edward o colocaria no dedo de Alice. Então, por que não se sentia entusiasmado? Por que não estava ansioso por seu futuro? Dali a um ano poderia ter até mesmo filhos, uma família. Estaria estabilizado. E ainda assim sentia-se decididamente desestabilizado em relação a Alice… a tudo. O som do interfone soou de novo, e Sue anunciou outra ligação importante, mas desligou antes que ele pudesse perguntar de quem se tratava. Com um gesto negativo de cabeça, Edward atendeu. _

– _Está maluco? – a pergunta de Jasper o fez franzir a testa. _

– _Dê-lhe uma chance de se explicar – interveio Emmett. – Depois julgaremos se ele perdeu o juízo ou não._

– _Disseram a Sue para não revelar que a ligação era de vocês, certo? – acusou Edward. _

– _Isso mesmo – devolveu Jasper. – Você não teria atendido se soubesse. Covarde. _

– _Não há nada que me impeça de desligar – contrapôs Edward, embora não estivesse falando sério. _

– _Sua cunhada quer saber por que você não lhe contou que estava pensando em se casar – disse Emmett. _

_Edward fez uma careta. _

– _Não é justo usar Rose para me fazer sentir culpado, e você sabe disso. _

– _O que pensa estar fazendo? – Jasper, impaciente, cortou aquela conversa fiada. – Que diabos pode estar passando por sua cabeça?! _

– _O que seu irmão está tentando dizer é que fomos pegos de surpresa e gostaríamos de congratulá- lo; assim que entendermos o motivo pelo qual ficamos sabendo disso só agora – explicou Emmett, diplomático. _

_Jasper deixou escapar um ruído rude. _

– _Não fale por mim. Se ele confirmar que vai fazer isso, só poderei lhe oferecer minhas condolências. _

– _O que há de errado no fato de eu me casar? – Edward ficou surpreso com a reação de Jasper._

– _Além do fato de eu achar que qualquer pessoa disposta a entrar para a instituição do matrimônio tem os parafusos soltos, há a questão de que a escolhida é Alice Gianopolous. Ela não tem nada a ver com você – opinou Jasper, sem rodeios. _

_Edward franziu a testa._

– _Alice é uma escolha perfeitamente aceitável. _

_Seguiu-se um longo silêncio e, em seguida, Emmett limpou a garganta. _

– _Escolha aceitável? Este é um termo, no mínimo, estranho para se empregar neste caso._

– _Estou mais interessado em saber por que você acredita que ela não é a mulher certa para mim. – Edward decidiu ignorar o comentário de Emmett._

– _Diabos! O pai dela vem tentando casá-la com um de nós três há anos, Edward! E ela é… ela é… _

– _O que ela é? – Edward o interrompeu. _

– _Diga-nos apenas por que a repentina urgência em se casar? – pediu Emmett, calmo. – E por que preferiu informar algo tão importante por e-mail? _

– _Provavelmente pela reação que estou recebendo agora – retrucou Edward, irritado. _

– _Desde quando se preocupa tanto com nossa opinião? – indagou Jasper._

– _Não é irônico que há pouco tempo tenhamos sido Jasper e eu a ter este mesmo tipo de conversa com Emmett sobre Rose? Estávamos errados sobre ela, e vocês também estão errados sobre Alice. _

_Emmett deixou escapar um suspiro, e Edward percebeu que o atingira em cheio. Como o irmão poderia refutar a verdade? Edward e Jasper se opuseram veementemente a Rose. E não podiam estar mais equivocados. _

– _Apenas se certifique de que é isso mesmo que deseja – respondeu Emmett, resignado. – E mantenha-nos informados de seus planos. Rose fará questão de comparecer ao casamento._

_Porém, Jasper não estava preparado para jogar a toalha. _

– _Pense no que está fazendo. Trata-se de algo para o resto de sua vida._

_Edward achou estranho toda a preocupação de Jasper. _

– _Aprecio sua preocupação – retrucou Edward em tom de voz seco –, mas sou capaz de tomar minhas próprias decisões. _

– _Diga-me como estão indo as coisas com Isabella – pediu Emmett, em uma óbvia tentativa de mudar de assunto, sabendo o que ia no coração de Jasper– Você a despachou para a Europa?_

_Mais uma vez, seguiu-se um longo silêncio. _

_Edward escorregou uma das mãos pelo cabelo, desejando ter insistido com Sue para saber quem estava ao telefone._

– _Ela não foi para a Europa – disse ele. _

– _Quem é Isabella? – quis saber Jasper. – Estão se referindo à pequena Isabella Swan?_

– _Eu o colocarei a par deste assunto mais tarde, Jasper. Por que ela não foi para a Europa, Edward? Onde está Isabella, então? _

– _Está aqui. Ela decidiu ficar em Nova York – informou Edward. – E não é mais tão pequena – acrescentou, embora não entendesse a necessidade de deixar claro aquele ponto. _

_Emmett soltou uma risada abafada. _

– _Pobre Edward. Atrelado a mulheres por todos os lados. Imagino o quanto tem praguejado contra mim. _

– _Providenciei o que Isabella estava precisando e a acomodei. Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem. Agora, vocês dois podem largar do meu pé. _

– _Ele está soando muito defensivo, não acha? – perguntou Jasper, presunçoso. – Estou sentindo algo no ar. Algo de podre. Queria apenas poder estar em Nova York para ver com meus próprios olhos. _

– _Permaneça onde está – resmungou Edward. – Você tem um hotel para construir. _

_A risada de Jasper ecoou do outro lado da linha. _

– _Estou desligando agora. – E Edward pousou o fone no gancho. _

_Agora sabia como Emmett se sentira quando ele e Jasper o atormentaram em relação a Rose. Parentes bem-intencionados sempre eram os piores._

– _OCORREU-LHE ALGUMA ideia do que vai dizer, Isabella? – Jacob levou a taça de vinho aos lábios. _

_Relutante, ela fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e baixou o olhar à entrada, que mal tocara. _

– _Não quero fazer papel de insistente, mas ao mesmo tempo tenho de fazê-lo ver que não o estou apenas provocando. Não venho fazendo algum jogo tolo, e ele não é só uma empolgação passageira. _

_Quando Isabella ergueu o olhar, percebeu a compaixão estampada nos olhos escuros de Jacob ._

– _Coloque-se no lugar dele – murmurou ela. – Você está prestes a pedir uma mulher em casamento. Beijou outra duas vezes e está lutando com todas as forças contra essa atração. O que essa outra mulher poderia dizer para convencê-lo a não se casar com ninguém além dela?_

_Jacob pousou a taça, inclinou-se para a frente e deixou escapar um suspiro. _

– _Deus! Você faz perguntas difíceis, não? Acho que dependeria de eu realmente amar a mulher que estava pretendendo pedir em casamento. Mas também jamais a pediria em casamento se não tivesse certeza de meus sentimentos. E se tivesse, e estivesse determinado a pedir-lhe a mão, nada me demoveria._

– _Temia que respondesse isto – resmungou Isabella._

– _Tudo que pode fazer é tentar – retrucou ele, gentil. – Quem não arrisca, não petisca etc. etc…_

_Um sorriso bailou nos lábios de Isabella. _

– _Eu e você adoramos lançar mão de um clichê. _

_Jacob esticou o braço por sobre a mesa e lhe segurou os dedos. _

– _Tem certeza de que é isso que realmente quer? Odiaria vê-la ferida e desapontada. _

– _Você é tão doce! – começou ela. _

– _Deus! Os homens odeiam ouvir essas palavras dos lábios de uma mulher! É tão ruim quanto "você é como um irmão para mim". _

_Isabella soltou uma risada e sentiu os ombros relaxarem. A tensão lhe retesava todos os músculos do corpo. Jacob estava certo em relação a uma coisa: tudo que podia fazer era tentar. O que acontecesse depois estaria fora de seu controle. _

– _Está deslumbrante esta noite – disse ele, enquanto lhe soltava a mão. _

– _Obrigada. Você é mesmo muito doce. _

_Isabella baixou o olhar ao vestido de noite azul-escuro que escolhera durante um tour agitado de compras, para o qual arrastara seus guarda-costas naquela manhã. Sem falsa modéstia, sabia que estava mesmo deslumbrante. Aristocrática, alinhada, longe do estilo usual composto de jeans, camiseta e unhas pintadas com cores vibrantes. Aquela noite, se encaixava no mundo de Edward. Que, na verdade, também era o dela, embora nunca o tivesse adotado. Tinha dinheiro e uma excelente linhagem, mas não desejava se encaixar nesse estereótipo._

– _A que horas devemos partir? – perguntou, ansiosa. _

_Não conseguia controlar a pulsação acelerada ao imaginar chegar atrasada à festa. Fazia-a suar frio pensar que chegaria a tempo apenas de ver o feliz casal de noivos._

_Jacob exibiu um sorriso tranquilizador. _

– _A ópera mal começou. Ainda temos um bom tempo. Não se preocupe, eu a levarei com bastante antecedência. Tente relaxar e aproveitar nosso jantar. Seria terrível chegar à festa e desmaiar de fome aos pés de Edward._

– _Seria uma forma de estragar o show – afirmou, maliciosa. _

_Jacob soltou uma risada, com um movimento negativo de cabeça. _

– _Estou quase arrependido de ter concordado em ajudá-la. Em vez disso, deveria ter tentado conquistá-la. _

– _E se meu coração já não pertencesse a Edward, teria prazer em incentivá-lo nessa tentativa. – Isabella sorriu. _

– _Então deixe-me lhe dizer o seguinte e não tocarei mais no assunto. Se as coisas não saírem como espera com Edward… lembre-se de mim. _

_Isabella esticou a braço por sobre a mesa e lhe segurou a mão._

– _Obrigada. Você é um amigo maravilhoso, apesar do pouco tempo em que nos conhecemos. Espero que permaneça meu amigo, não importa o que acontecer. Esta é uma cidade solitária quando não se conhece ninguém._

– _Ficarei honrado. Agora, coma. Insisto. Eles têm as sobremesas mais deliciosas de Nova York aqui. _

_Edward MANTINHA o cenho franzido, em sua cadeira, enquanto a ópera se arrastava diante dele. Ao seu lado, Alice assistia como que hipnotizada, o rosto brilhando de encantamento. Sophia estava menos entusiasmada, mas prestava atenção ao espetáculo. Pouco antes de a ópera começar, Reynolds telefonara para Edward para relatar que Isabella se encontrara com Jacob Black para jantar, depois de um dia de compras. Não havia muito o que ele pudesse fazer no momento, já que estava firmemente entrincheirado nos compromissos daquela noite. Por fim, dera ordens estritas para Reynolds colar em Isabella e garantir que Black não se aproveitasse dela. Tentava enviar uma mensagem de texto para Reynolds de seu telefone celular, mas não tinha certeza se Alice estaria tão absorta no espetáculo a ponto de não perceber, e lhe prometera que não permitiria que os negócios interferissem naquela noite. Ainda assim, pediu que a equipe de segurança de Isabella o atualizasse com notícias, e encontraria uma forma de verificar suas mensagens, mesmo que aquilo significasse uma ida ao toalete masculino. _

_Durante a próxima hora, ele se inquietou, ansiando pelo término do espetáculo. Irritava-o o fato de ser forçado a pensar no bem-estar de Isabella em uma noite em que deveria estar relaxado. Aquela mulher estava se entranhando em sua vida de uma forma que não o agradava. O que significava não conseguir aproveitar uma noite com sua futura esposa por estar pensando em Isabella Swan? _

_Alice lhe tocou o braço, arrancando-o dos pensamentos turbulentos. _

– _Acabou – afirmou num sussurro. Edward relanceou o olhar à cortina fechada. Perdera todo o bis? _

_Outra cutucada de Alice o fez se erguer. Ele lhe ofereceu o braço, e os dois deixaram o camarote, com Sophia e dois seguranças de sua equipe os seguindo. _

– _Gostou do espetáculo? – perguntou ele, enquanto se dirigiam à limusine que os aguardava._

– _Foi maravilhoso – respondeu Alice, extasiada. – Amo muito a ópera. Houve um tempo em que… Alice baixou a cabeça, mas não antes de ele perceber um leve rubor em seu rosto. _

– _Houve um tempo em que…? – estimulou Edward. _

– _Oh, houve um tempo em que desejei ser uma cantora de ópera – disse ela, envergonhada. _

– _E por que não perseguiu esse objetivo? _

_Alice sorriu com um gesto negativo de cabeça. _

– _Não era boa o suficiente. Além disso, meu pai não permitiria. Ele considera essa uma carreira vulgar. _

_Edward ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. _

– _Não consigo imaginar tal talento ser considerado vulgar. _

– _Mas ele pensa que qualquer carreira que termine em um palco não é apropriada a uma jovem. Prefere que eu faça um bom casamento e lhe dê netos. _

_Algo faiscou nos olhos de Alice, mas logo se dissolveu na meiguice usual. _

– _E o que você deseja? – perguntou Edward, curioso. _

– _Gosto de crianças – ela se limitou a responder, antes de se dirigir à mãe. _

_Edward se apressou em ajudá-las a entrar na limusine e se juntou às duas, antes de o veículo se pôr em movimento a caminho do hotel. Tinha as mãos úmidas e se viu fazendo um movimento negativo com cabeça diante de seu aparente nervosismo. Orgulhava-se de seu autocontrole e calma. Nada naquela situação deveria deixá-lo ansioso. Tinha todo o seu futuro traçado, e tudo estava saindo exatamente como planejara. Aquele pensamento o fez relaxar no assento do carro. Sentiu a caixa de joias no bolso, e deixou a mão pender quando se certificou de que a trazia consigo. O tráfego estava livre, e meia hora mais tarde, chegaram ao hotel. _

_Alice bocejou, e Edward a ajudou a sair do veículo. Sorrindo, ele lhe segurou a mão._

– _Espero que não esteja muito cansada para uma festa. _

– _Que festa? – ela o fitou, surpresa. _

_Sophia sorriu e deu o braço à filha._

– _Edward planejou uma festa em sua homenagem, querida. Esta é uma noite muito especial._

_A senhora piscou para Edward, que as seguia, o que o fez sentir a inquietação se avolumar._

– _Uma festa em minha homenagem? Isso parece tão excitante! – Os olhos de Alice faiscaram de alegria. _

_Alice era mesmo adorável, de uma forma calma, serena. No entanto, por alguma razão, Edward não conseguia afastar da mente a imagem de outra mulher quando olhava para sua futura noiva. Edward desviou o olhar, a mandíbula contraída enquanto cruzavam o saguão em direção ao salão de festas. Quando entraram, a banda começou a tocar, e uma chuva de confetes despencou do teto. Alice ergueu o olhar, extasiada, tentando segurar os diminutos pedaços de papel que despencavam em uma nevasca néon. _

– _Oh, isto é maravilhoso, Edward! – Ela ofegou._

_Com o coração descendo para os pés a cada passada, ele a guiou para a frente. A mão roçou o bolso em que estava a aliança, enquanto se aproximavam do centro do salão. As bordas da caixa de joias atritavam contra sua pele, enquanto ele a revirava no bolso. Alice se mostraria igualmente maravilhada quando ele a pedisse em casamento? E quanto a ele? Ou estaria cometendo o maior erro de sua vida?_

– _Alice… – começou ele, irritado com o tremor da própria voz. Girando, ela o encarou com os olhos faiscando e os lábios curvados em um sorriso luminoso. Lábios que não lhe suscitavam o desejo de beijá-los. _

– _Sim, Edward? _

_ISABELLA SE inclinou para a frente no banco do carro, esticando o pescoço para ver através do vidro do para-brisa. _

– _O que está nos detendo? – indagou, desesperada. – Por que não estamos saindo do lugar?_

_Jacob pousou a mão em seu ombro._

– _Foi uma batida, Bella. Acalme-se. Recoste-se no banco. Nós chegaremos lá. Edward não fará o pedido no instante em que a festa começar._

_Isabella girou a cabeça para olhar pela janela, observando o mar de carros parados. Nunca chegariam ao hotel a tempo. Em uma explosão de frustração, esticou a mão para a maçaneta da porta e a escancarou. _

– _Bella, o que está fazendo?! Volte para o carro. Não pode sair correndo pelas ruas da cidade de Nova York! – exclamou Jacob , quando ela saltou do veículo. _

_Isabella girou e se inclinou na direção do banco onde ele estava sentado. _

– _Preciso ir. Nunca chegaremos a tempo, e você sabe disso. Tenho de estar lá antes que ele a peça em casamento. Não posso… – Ela engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar por um instante. Quando voltou a encará-lo, lágrimas lhe nublavam a visão. – Tenho de ir. Obrigada por tudo._

_Isabella fechou a porta, ergueu a saia longa do vestido e começou a correr entre o tráfego, ignorando as buzinas, enquanto cortava na frente dos carros que tentavam se mover naquele caos. Ouviu os gritos de Reynolds, e olhou para trás para vê-lo correndo a toda velocidade pela rua em seu encalço. Girando, Isabella continuou em disparada. Não tinha tempo de parar para se explicar. Sem saber para onde ia, manteve-se na calçada paralela ao tráfego. Quando avistou um táxi desocupado, correu até a janela e bateu no vidro. O motorista revirou os olhos e baixou o vidro. _

– _Ouça, moça, ninguém irá a lugar algum com esse engarrafamento._

_Isabella ergueu uma das mãos._

– _Por favor, pode me dizer como faço para chegar no Imperial Park Hotel? Estou muito distante? _

_O homem estreitou o olhar e voltou a encará-la. _

– _Em linha reta, não muito longe. Se cortar por esta rua até o próximo quarteirão, estará a seis quadras do hotel. Siga sempre em frente e após o quinto quarteirão, dobre à esquerda e poderá vê-lo. _

_Murmurando um agradecimento, Isabella suspendeu a saia do vestido mais uma vez, retirou os sapatos e continuou a correr o mais rápido que pôde. _

– _Ei, moça! A senhorita esqueceu seus sapatos! – O homem gritou atrás dela. _

_Isabella percorrera três quarteirões quando uma chuva fina começou a cair. Não que aquilo importasse. Sua aparência já estava assustadora, e a esperança de parecer deslumbrante quando surgisse na festa de noivado de Edward havia muito se dissipara. Quando girou na esquina do último quarteirão, o céu pareceu se abrir para dar passagem a um dilúvio. Pestanejando para dispersar a água que lhe caía nos olhos, ela se precipitou na direção do hotel, evitando as poças de água que já haviam se formado na rua. Por favor, por favor, faça com que eu chegue a tempo!, rezou, com o cabelo colado no rosto. Quando conseguiu se abrigar embaixo do toldo do hotel, a água lhe escorria do corpo e da massa disforme que se encontrava o vestido. Os pés estavam doloridos, e tinha certeza de que havia se_

_cortado em alguma coisa. Ignorando os olhos inquisitivos que lhe dirigiam, Isabella abriu caminho entre as pessoas, tentando entrar. Escorregou no chão encerado, mas conseguiu se equilibrar e correu o mais rápido que pôde com o tecido molhado colado às pernas. À medida que se aproximava do salão de festas, ouviu a ovação que vinha de dentro, seguida por uma explosão de aplausos. Não. Não poderia ter chegado tarde demais. Não poderia. Transpôs a porta, vasculhando com olhar frenético entre a multidão. _

_E lá, no meio do salão, se encontravam Edward e Alice. Ela brilhava de felicidade da cabeça aos pés, enquanto dirigia um olhar a Edward, que lhe sorria. Ao redor deles, os convidados aplaudiam e, em seguida, ergueram suas taças em um brinde. Isabella se viu sem palavras. Não conseguia ouvir nada além do zumbido em seus ouvidos. Não era capaz de ver nada além de como Alice parecia radiante. Compunha um espantoso contraste com a sensação de aniquilação que Isabella experimentava em seu íntimo. Lentamente, com todas as partes do corpo doloridas, ela girou, com os olhos banhados em lágrimas, e se retirou do salão de festas. Quase colidiu com Reynolds, que corria em sua direção. Mantendo a cabeça baixa, Isabella prosseguiu, ignorando as perguntas que o segurança lhe fazia para se certificar de que ela estava bem. Bem? Nunca mais nada estaria bem. Aos poucos, os sons animados das risadas diminuíram, substituídos pelo murmúrio das conversas das pessoas que se encontravam no saguão. Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto, mas ela não fez nenhum esforço para limpá-la. Quem perceberia? Seriam confundidas com os pingos de chuva que lhe escorriam do cabelo, o que de fato era verdade. _

_Quando se aproximou da entrada, Jacob entrou, afobado, e estacou abruptamente diante dela._

– _Isabella, você está bem? O que fez foi uma loucura. – Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a girou para que o encarasse. E então, devia ter visto a tristeza em seu semblante, porque interrompeu o discurso, com os olhos suavizados por uma gentil compreensão. – Chegou tarde demais? – perguntou desnecessariamente._

_Isabella anuiu e cerrou as pálpebras com força, com uma nova onda de lágrimas lhe escorrendo pelas faces. _

_Jacob a envolveu nos braços. _

– _Sinto muito, Bella. Prometi que a traria para cá a tempo. _

– _Não foi culpa sua – sussurrou. _

– _Venha, deixe-me levá-la até o seu quarto – disse ele, enquanto a guiava na direção do elevador. – Você está encharcada. – Jacob fez um gesto curto de cabeça para Reynolds. – Eu a levarei lá para cima._

_Entorpecida, Isabella se deixou guiar para dentro do elevador. Enquanto subiam, as imagens de Alice e Edward se infiltravam em sua mente. Ambos pareciam tão felizes! Felizes. Quase… como se estivessem apaixonados. Isabella fechou os olhos outra vez. Por que Edward não poderia amá-la? _

_Jacob retirou o cartão dos dedos trêmulos de Isabella e destrancou a porta. O ar frio imediatamente a envolveu, provocando-lhe um arrepio. _

– _Você também está encharcado – disse ela percebendo o estado em que se encontrava a camisa e a calça comprida de Jacob ._

– _Corri atrás de você e fui pego pela tempestade – disse ele, com um sorriso oblíquo._

_Isabella anuiu e se encaminhou ao toalete._

_Edward ENFIOU a mão no bolso de dentro do terno e de lá retirou o telefone celular. Franziu a testa quando leu a última mensagem não respondida. Pediu licença para Alice com um sorriso e, com acenos curtos de cabeça para os convidados que os rodeavam, se afastou. Retirou-se do salão de festas e se dirigiu ao toalete masculino, que ficava duas portas adiante. Quando estava prestes a entrar, deixou o olhar vagar pelo corredor e avistou Reynolds parado próximo aos seus homens, encharcado da cabeça aos pés. Franzindo a testa, Edward caminhou, determinado, na direção dos três homens. _

_Reynolds ergueu o olhar quando o viu se aproximar. _

– _Onde está Isabella? – quis saber Edward. _

– _Na sua suíte, com o sr. Black – respondeu o guarda-costas. _

_Certamente ele havia escutado errado, pensou, estreitando o olhar._

– _Com quem? _

– _Ela subiu minutos atrás com o sr. Black – respondeu Reynolds, calmo. – Ambos estavam molhados. _

_Edward sentiu as têmporas latejarem. Nada o impediria de subir até o quarto de Isabella, arrastar Jacob de lá e surrá-lo até lhe dar uma lição. _

_Com um xingamento baixo, Edward girou e se encaminhou ao elevador. A raiva lhe percorria as veias como lava incandescente. Que diabos aquele rapaz estava pensando? Sabia muito bem o que Jacob estava pensando e com quem estava pensando._

_Quando enfim alcançou a porta do quarto de Isabella, bateu com força. Segundos depois, a porta foi aberta por um sorridente Jacob , trajado apenas com um robe. Ele pareceu surpreso ao ver Edward parado lá, mas em seguida espremeu o olhar._

– _Desculpe, pensei que fosse o serviço de quarto. _

– _Jacob lhe deu as costas e se encaminhou na direção do toalete._

– _Pode permanecer na banheira por mais tempo, querida. A comida ainda não chegou. – Voltando- se outra vez para Edward, ele o percorreu de cima a baixo com o olhar e perguntou em um tom de voz que refletia enfado: – O que posso fazer por você? _

– _Seu arrogante… – disse Edward em tom ameaçador. _

– _Você abandonou sua festa de noivado para vir até aqui me xingar? – indagou Jacob , divertido. _

_Um som mais adiante no corredor fez Edward girar a cabeça para ver o carrinho de comida sendo empurrado na direção do quarto de Isabella. _

– _Ora, finalmente a comida! Se me der licença… ou deseja mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Jacob em um tom beligerante._

_Edward se afastou, transtornado, sentindo como se tivesse acabado de sair de um ringue de boxe. Sem dizer uma falava, saiu pisando duro, com os punhos cerrados nas laterais do corpo. Um redemoinho parecia revolver seu íntimo enquanto entrava no elevador. Que importância tinha aquilo? Fora ele a indicar Jacob como uma escolha na busca de Isabella por um marido. Por que se sentia nauseado diante da perspectiva de ela ter feito sua escolha?_

_ISABELLA ACORDOU com uma sonora batida na porta. Abriu os olhos e fez uma careta diante da sensação de esgotamento. Levou as mãos às pálpebras inchadas e recordou que havia chorado a noite inteira. Edward pedira Alice em casamento. Ela chegara tarde demais. E os dois pareciam tão felizes! O que explicava o fato de ela estar se sentindo tão angustiada. _

_A batida na porta soou outra vez, obrigando-a a afastar as cobertas e se levantar da cama. Recolhendo o robe que se encontrava atirado sobre o espaldar de uma cadeira a curta distância, ela o vestiu e amarrou a faixa à cintura, enquanto se encaminhava à porta. _

_Quando perscrutou pelo olho mágico, viu Victória parada do lado de fora, ou ao menos alguém parecido com ela. Era difícil dizer, com aquela peruca loura lhe adornando a cabeça. Isabella abriu a porta, e a amiga entrou, afobada. _

– _Graças a Deus, você está aqui! – disse ela. – Por um instante pensei que havia esquecido o compromisso de hoje à noite. _

_Isabella fechou a porta e girou de frente para a amiga. _

– _Trouxe tudo aqui na minha bolsa, e temos muito tempo para prepará-la. – Victória continuou a tagarelar. – Será moleza. – E então ela estacou quando observou o estado de Isabella, franzindo a testa, confusa, e entreabrindo os lábios. – O que houve de errado? Esteve chorando?_

_Para desânimo de Isabella, os olhos começaram a arder com as lágrimas que se formavam. Irritada, ela pestanejou várias vezes para dispersá-las. Estava determinada a não derramar nem mais uma lágrima sequer._

_Victória fechou a distância entre as duas e lhe envolveu os ombros com um braço, guiando-a na direção do sofá. _

_Logo Isabella se encontrava sentada, e Victória, agachada ao seu lado. _

– _O que aconteceu? Foi Edward? _

_Isabella cerrou as pálpebras e anuiu. _

– _Oh, querida, sinto muito. – Victória a puxou para um abraço. _

– _Ele pediu Alice em casamento? Foi isso? _

_Mais uma vez, Isabella anuiu contra o ombro da amiga. _

_Victória recuou e lhe afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto. _

– _Vamos esquecer tudo sobre esta noite. Pediremos comida no quarto e chafurdaremos em sobremesas que contenham zilhões de calorias. _

_Isabella sorriu. _

– _Não pode perder sua festa. É muito importante. Só porque minha vida está um trapo não há razão para você perder seu emprego ou uma chance na Broadway. _

_Victória a observou com olhar indeciso. _

– _Não sei se está em condições de fazer isso. Bella forçou um sorriso largo._

– _Que mal poderá acontecer? Eu me vestirei como você, dançarei um pouco e atrairei a atenção dos homens. Será rápido e você conservará seu emprego. _

– _Tem certeza? _

_Isabella anuiu. _

– _Vamos pedir algo para comer. Estou faminta. E então poderá me ensinar os movimentos que preciso saber. – Ela fixou o olhar na peruca que Victória usava. – É isso que vou colocar para sair daqui esta noite? _

_Victória sorriu. _

– _É uma maneira perfeita de burlar seus seguranças. Fiz questão de fazê-los me ver entrar e, sinceramente, quem não notaria isto? – acrescentou a amiga, escorregando as mãos de maneira sugestiva pelas curvas do próprio corpo._

_Isabella explodiu em uma risada._

– _Sem falsa modéstia. Victória piscou e prosseguiu: – Nós a vestiremos exatamente igual a mim, e você sairá rebolativa deste hotel. Ninguém saberá que não está mais aqui. Eu esperarei um bom tempo, e então me vestirei para a festa e partirei, não parecendo em nada com a mulher fatal que chegou mais cedo._

– _Bem, o que pode acontecer de pior? – perguntou Isabella, dando de ombros. – Sermos pegas e Reynolds ter outro ataque. Tenho certeza de que Edward está muito ocupado com a noiva para dar importância ao meu paradeiro._

– _É assim que se fala – disse Victória. – Mãos à obra! _

_ISABELLA TINHA certeza de que havia enlouquecido por concordar com aquilo. Inspirou profundamente quando o elevador parou no saguão do hotel, atirou uma mecha comprida do cabelo louro artificial por sobre o ombro e esperou que as portas se abrissem. O traje em que Victória a aprisionara era muitas coisas. Modesto não era uma delas. Embora não se importasse em exibir seus atributos em proveito próprio, aquilo beirava o obsceno. Os saltos altos das botas ecoavam contra o chão de mármore, enquanto caminhava, apressada, na direção da saída. O short era uma versão um pouco mais cara dos modelos tipo Daisy Duke, e tinha uma cintura tão baixa que lhe deixava o umbigo e mais uma extensa faixa de pele expostos. Quanto ao top, nem mesmo as meninas da torcida organizada do Dallas Cowboy exibiam decotes mais generosos. Mas como Victória dissera, ninguém perderia tempo observando seu rosto. Não com tudo aquilo à mostra. Isabella se encaminhou a um táxi que a aguardava e entrou. Quando o motorista pôs o carro em movimento, ela lhe deu o endereço que Victória lhe fornecera. O homem nem pestanejava – e quem podia culpá-lo, com os trajes que ela usava? _

_Isabella achou divertido o fato de o taxista estar presumindo que ela viera àquele hotel a "negócios". O nervosismo a fazia sentir um frio na barriga, enquanto o carro fluía pelo tráfego. Quando chegaram à entrada dos fundos do clube, uma camada de suor lhe cobria a testa. Isabella permaneceu sentada por um instante, olhando pela janela até que o motorista limpasse a garganta. _

– _Desculpe – resmungou ela, antes entregar a quantia adequada pela corrida e saltar do táxi._

– _Bem, aqui vamos nós – murmurou, caminhando com passos hesitantes na direção da porta. O corredor do lado de dentro estava imerso em escuridão. O que era uma vantagem. Embora Victória tivesse garantido que ninguém perceberia as sutis diferenças entre as duas, aquela farsa ainda a deixava extremamente nervosa. Isabella estava tão maquiada que a própria equipe de segurança não fora capaz de reconhecê-la. Quando ela alcançou a porta identificada apenas com a palavra "meninas", entrou. Havia muita atividade no recinto, e ninguém prestou atenção à sua presença. Outra jovem esbarrou em Isabella, fazendo-a se afastar do caminho para não se aproximar demais. _

– _Olá, Victória – cumprimentou a outra dançarina. – Não sabíamos se você viria. Terá de entrar logo depois de Angel, portanto, é melhor se arrumar._

_Isabella experimentou uma sensação gelada em seu íntimo e tratou de engolir o pânico em seco. Era capaz de fazer aquilo. Ninguém conhecia sua verdadeira identidade ali. Embora não fosse tão gabaritada quanto a amiga, sabia fazer os movimentos, e Victória passara toda a tarde lhe ensinado o que era preciso. _

_Ela sorriu e anuiu na direção da jovem. Ocupou um lugar no espaço destinado a Victória no vestiário para verificar como estava a maquiagem e se certificar de que a peruca se encontrava segura. Ao deparar com o próprio reflexo no espelho, tudo que conseguiu captar foi a tristeza em seus olhos. Não importava a quantidade de maquiagem, ou como o cabelo estivesse bem penteado, os olhos refletiam tudo que estava acontecendo. E o que estava acontecendo era que perdera o único homem com quem esperara passar o resto da vida. Mais para se manter ocupada do que por real necessidade de retocar a maquiagem, Isabella aplicou um pouco mais de batom, observando seus lábios brilhando com o vermelho vivo. Com movimentos mecânicos colocou mais uma camada de rímel, alongando os cílios já pretos. Mesmo assim, seus olhos ainda a encaravam sem vida. _

– _Victória, você entrará dentro de cinco minutos – uma voz masculina soou da porta dos fundos. – Mexa-se. _

_Isabella deu uma última olhada no espelho. Parecia em pânico. Respirando fundo, ajustou a roupa, elevou os seios e se dirigiu à porta. _

_Edward OLHAVA pela janela da cobertura de Emmett, o drinque quase esquecido em uma das mãos. O crepúsculo caía sobre a cidade, e as luzes começavam a se acender no horizonte. Ainda não tinha certeza se tomara a decisão certa. Questionara-se repetidas vezes durante o dia e, mesmo assim, não conseguia encontrar nenhum senão no caminho que havia tomado. Mas agora, não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer com Isabella. Girou, irritado, quando o celular tocou. O aparelho estava pousado sobre a mesa de centro a metros de distância, onde ele o havia atirado mais cedo. Com um suspiro resignado, caminhou até lá e o ergueu. Quando viu o nome de Reynolds na tela de LCD, pôs-se imediatamente em alerta. Apertou o botão para atender e levou o celular ao ouvido. _

– _Cullen – disse, conciso. _

– _Sr. Cullen, é Reynolds. Estamos com um problema, senhor. _

_Edward pousou o copo da bebida com um baque. _

– _Que tipo de problema? _

– _Mais cedo, no fim da tarde, a srta. Swan nos deu uma volta. Outra vez._

– _O quê?! E você permitiu que ela repetisse esse feito? _

– _Temo que desta vez seja algo pior, senhor. Terei prazer em inteirá-lo dos detalhes mais tarde,_

_porém no momento estamos a caminho do La Belle Femmes. – Seguiu-se uma breve pausa. – O senhor conhece esse clube? Edward franziu a testa, concentrado em absorver aquela informação._

– _Não é um clube masculino? Por que diabos estão indo para lá?_

– _Porque foi esse o destino da srta. Swan – afirmou Reynolds, calmo. – Achei que o senhor ia querer saber. _

– _Claro que quero saber! – explodiu Edward. – Estou a caminho de lá agora, e não pense que não exigirei todos os detalhes de como isso aconteceu. _

_Edward deixou a cobertura, chamando o motorista pelo celular. Quando chegou ao saguão do prédio, o carro o aguardava diante da porta da frente. O que, em nome de Deus, Isabella estava fazendo em um clube masculino? O que estava pensando? Seria Jacob de alguma forma responsável por aquilo? Se fosse, iria matá-lo. _

_Quando o motorista freou com um solavanco em frente à entrada do clube, Edward saltou do veículo e avistou Reynolds, com seus dois homens, correndo na direção dele._

– _Ela está aqui? – Edward perguntou, autoritário. _

– _Acabamos de chegar – explicou o chefe da equipe de segurança de Isabella. – Íamos nos certificar agora. _

_Edward saiu pisando duro à frente deles até a porta e estacou quando um brutamontes, usando óculos escuros, o impediu. _

– _Seu nome, senhor? – perguntou o homem, educado. _

– _Edward Cullen – respondeu ele, impaciente. – Alguém que conheço está aí dentro, e não deveria estar._

– _A não ser que seja sócio, não posso deixá-lo entrar. _

_Edward fervilhava de impaciência, quando girou na direção de Reynolds. _

– _Cuide disto. Pague a este homem o que for necessário pelo título de sócio e me encontre lá dentro. Vou procurar Isabella. _

– _Mas, senhor, o título de sócio não é um procedimento instantân…_

_Edward se recusou a continuar ouvindo, enquanto passava pelo homem e entrava. Tinha certeza de que Reynolds e os demais seriam capazes de contornar quaisquer objeções que o segurança do clube tivesse em relação à sua presença. O clube era diferente do que Edward esperava. No momento em que mencionaram clube masculino, lhe veio à mente a imagem de um lugar decadente, nos fundos de alguma construção, onde a prostituição e as drogas corriam soltas. Mas aquele estabelecimento fora criado para uma seleta clientela. O interior limpo, até mesmo impecável, o fazia se lembrar das áreas de altas apostas dos cassinos. As garçonetes, embora quase seminuas, não tinham aparência vulgar. Os clientes estavam bem- vestidos, fumavam cigarros importados caros e bebiam o mais refinado conhaque. O tipo de lugar cuja existência Isabella não deveria sequer saber. Edward caminhou entre as mesas, com olhar atento, a testa franzida pela concentração, observando cada mulher que via. Na direção da parte da frente do salão, mais homens se encontravam reunidos diante de uma plataforma acortinada. Era óbvio que um show estava para começar. Quando constatou que não havia nenhuma mulher entre eles, desviou a atenção do grupo de homens. Onde diabos estaria Isabella? Teria Reynolds recebido a informação correta? Olhou para a entrada e viu Reynolds e os outros dois seguranças entrando, apressados. Edward acenou para eles com um gesto discreto, e o chefe da equipe de segurança de Isabella abriu caminho entre as mesas até onde ele estava. _

– _Por que acha que Isabella está aqui? – perguntou Edward. _

– _Soube de fonte segura que a srta. Swan está neste local – respondeu Reynolds, austero. – O senhor está procurando no lugar errado… O segurança foi cortado pela música que explodiu atrás de Edward. Ele girou, com uma careta, para ver a cortina se erguer e a fumaça do palco resvalar sensualmente pelas pernas longas de uma mulher. Ela usava botas de cano alto justas que apenas lhe acentuavam os contornos e chamavam atenção para suas nádegas bem torneadas. A dançarina começou a se mover no ritmo da música. Os quadris oscilando e os braços pendendo graciosamente nas laterais do corpo. Quando a fumaça se dispersou, ela ergueu os braços e segurou o mastro que se encontrava no palco. O olhar de Edward foi atraído pela tatuagem nas costas, na altura da cintura. Conhecia aquele desenho. Muito bem. O que não era de admirar. Passara muito tempo fantasiando com aquela tatuagem. E então, ela girou, fazendo revoar uma massa de cabelo louro. Postiço. Edward encontrou os olhos chocolates, antes que ela o visse. Percebeu o medo refletido neles, o pânico enquanto ela olhava ao redor do salão repleto de homens que a observavam como um petisco suculento._

_Edward sentiu o sangue ferver. Quando ela ergueu o olhar, encontrou o dele, e o medo foi substituído pele choque ao reconhecê- lo._

_ISABELLA EMPALIDECEU quando avistou um furioso Edward, parado um pouco atrás do grupo de homens que circundavam o palco. A raiva vibrava sob a superfície daquele corpo forte, os olhos faiscavam ao medi-la de cima a baixo._

_De repente, Isabella foi invadida pela ânsia de proteger os seios com os braços e correr para se esconder. Mas antes que pudesse tomar qualquer decisão, Edward se aproximou, com passadas firmes e decididas na direção do palco, como um predador no ato da caça. Não estacou na beirada do palco, nem a incitou a descer de lá. Simplesmente saltou sobre a plataforma e com um único e preciso movimento a ergueu nos braços e a atirou por sobre o ombro._

_Isabella soltou um grito assustado ao mesmo tempo que a música parou e o caos se instalou no salão. Ela ergueu a cabeça para ver Reynolds, Maxwell e Davison afastando os seguranças do clube que se precipitavam em seu socorro. Os clientes se levantavam de suas cadeiras e olhavam para Edward, boquiabertos, mas eram demasiados civilizados para se envolveram em um imbróglio daquele tipo. Não queriam arriscar arruinar seus ternos de centenas de dólares. O chão girou vertiginosamente quanto Edward saltou do palco. A força com que ele a segurava a impedia de respirar, e Isabella começou a se contorcer tentando fazer com que ele afrouxasse o braço. Porém, Edward se limitou a apertá-lo contra a parte posterior de suas pernas e caminhar na direção da saída. Em seguida, ela o ouviu rosnar: _

– _Afastem-se. Ela é minha. _

_E para sua surpresa, Edward transpôs a porta e saiu para a noite. Ainda atordoada, Isabella não fez mais nenhum esforço para se soltar. Não que aquilo tivesse logrado algum êxito. Os braços de Edward eram como cintas de ferro em torno de seu corpo, enquanto ele caminhava sem nenhum esforço, sustentando-lhe o peso como se fosse uma pena. Edward estacou diante do próprio carro, inclinou o corpo e a atirou pela porta escancarada do veículo. Sem perder sequer um segundo, sentou-se ao lado dela e bateu a porta com força. _

– _Imperial Park – disse, conciso. _

_Deitada em um ângulo incômodo no banco, Isabella tentou erguer-se, mas as pernas se chocaram com as dele e ela as afastou rápido, o que a deixou em uma posição ainda mais precária. _

_Malditas botas! Sentia-se desajeitada e deselegante. Um olhar ao próprio corpo a fez ofegar, desanimada, quando percebeu que os seios estavam quase escapando pelo decote profundo do top. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e deslizou para trás no banco até que as costas colidissem com a porta oposta. _

_Isabella abriu a boca para falar, mas foi silenciada pelo olhar severo que ele lhe dirigiu. _

– _Nem uma palavra, Bella. Nem uma maldita palavra – disse, ameaçador. A raiva emanava de Edward em ondas carregadas de eletricidade. – Receberei uma explicação completa quando_

_voltarmos para o hotel. Até lá, não quero que diga nada. _

_Isabella engoliu em seco e o encarou, emudecida. Nunca o vira tão… irado! Ele costumava ser tão impassível. Frio e controlado. Era o protótipo da ordem e da calma. O Edward que ela conhecia não vociferava para um leão de chácara com o dobro de sua altura. Ela desviou o olhar, abraçando o próprio corpo com mais força. _

– _Tome – ofereceu ele, rude, retirando o blazer do terno._

_Em seguida o segurou com uma das mãos e a puxou para a frente, para lhe envolver os ombros com o agasalho. Isabella puxou as lapelas para ajustá-las ainda mais ao corpo, agradecida pelo fato de o blazer ao menos cobri-la. Vários longos minutos depois, o carro estacionou em frente ao hotel. O olhar que Edward lhe dirigiu sugeria que ela permanecesse onde estava, e Isabella obedeceu. _

_Ele saltou do veículo e o contornou para abrir a porta oposta. Para surpresa de Isabella, ele se inclinou para dentro, fechou o blazer para que nenhum centímetro de sua pele ficasse exposto e, em seguida, a retirou do banco nos braços. _

– _Eu posso caminhar com meus pés – protestou ela. _

– _Silêncio – ordenou ele, enquanto se encaminhava à porta, ignorando os olhares curiosos dos transeuntes. _

_Isabella franziu a testa, mas se recostou, exausta, no peito musculoso. Ele entrou no elevador e acionou o botão do andar da suíte que ela ocupava. Muito bem, já havia percebido que ele estava transtornado. Até mesmo furioso. Mas Edward parecia levar aquilo como uma ofensa pessoal. Por que não estava em algum lugar, na companhia da noiva? _

_Uma pontada aguda de dor a traspassou, sequestrando-lhe o ar dos pulmões. Isabella fechou os olhos contra a simples verdade que a impedia de ter o homem que amava. Ele pertencia a outra mulher. _

– _Bella? – A entonação de Edward havia mudado, suavizara, e refletia insegurança. _

_O orgulho a fez abrir os olhos para encontrar o olhar de preocupação com que ele a observava._

– _Está tudo bem com você? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Alguém a machucou ou ameaçou?_

_Isabella negou com a cabeça, incapaz de fazer o som passar pelo nó que se formara em sua garganta. Por um instante, poderia imergir na fantasia de que pertencia àquele homem, que ele se importava com ela de uma forma que ia além dos deveres de um tutor, alguém encarregado de cuidar de seu bem-estar. Mas aquilo era uma mentira. Tudo era uma mentira._

– _Então, por quê? – resmungou ele. _

_As portas do elevador se abriram. Com um gesto negativo de cabeça, Edward saiu e seguiu pelo corredor na direção da porta da suíte. Nenhum dos dois estava com a chave, mas ele não perdeu tempo tentando encontrar uma. Chutou a porta com força, em vez de pousá-la no chão para bater com a mão. Mas quem a abriria? Não havia ninguém lá. Para a contínua surpresa de Isabella, já que houvera muitas naquela noite, a porta se abriu e um homem que tinha o título "segurança" escrito em toda a sua estrutura corpórea os recebeu. _

_As surpresas não pararam por ali. Tão logo Edward entrou no quarto, um grito soou da outra extremidade da sala. _

– _Bella! Você está bem?_

_Isabella virou a cabeça para a esquerda com um gesto brusco para ver Victória correndo em sua direção. _

_Finalmente, Edward a pousou de pé no chão, e a amiga a envolveu em um abraço apertado. _

– _O que faz aqui? – sussurrou Isabella. – Sua festa. Não podia perder sua festa._

_Victória enrubesceu, com expressão culpada. _

– _A festa não importa. Nunca deveria ter permitido que fizesse isso por mim. _

– _Quanto a isso, concordo – interveio Edward, tenso. – Foi uma atitude irresponsável e perigosa. Aquele é um lugar onde nenhuma de vocês jamais deveria ter entrado._

– _Mas você perdeu sua oportunidade. – Isabella ignorou o rompante de Edward. _

_Victória exibiu um sorriso triste._

– _Haverá outras. Além disso, não valia o risco que você correu. Desculpe._

– _O que aconteceu? – perguntou Isabella, confusa. – Por que você ainda está aqui e… – Ela girou na direção de Edward. – Como ele sabia onde me encontrar? _

– _O chefe de sua segurança me telefonou, como deveria fazer – respondeu Edward com expressão fechada. _

_Isabella voltou a se concentrar em Victória. _

– _Como eles ficaram sabendo? _

_A amiga baixou o olhar e suspirou._

– _Quando saí de sua suíte para ir à festa, um dos seus seguranças me abordou imediatamente. Eles viram apenas você, se passando por mim, sair mais cedo e, como planejamos, nunca supuseram que se tratava de você. No entanto, sabiam que a verdadeira Victória não havia entrado em seu quarto, portanto desconfiaram. Tive de lhes contar tudo. Eles me fizeram esperar aqui enquanto iam buscá-la. – Victória dirigiu um olhar furioso ao homem que permanecia parado à porta. – Precisei suportar um sermão dele durante todo o tempo em que você esteve fora. _

– _É bom saber que alguém tentou colocar juízo em sua cabeça – disparou Edward, antes de gesticular com a cabeça para o segurança. – Certifique-se de levá-la para casa em segurança e permaneça lá para ver se ela não volta para o clube. _

– _Mas eu trabalho lá! – exclamou Victória._

– _Não mais – rosnou Edward. – Não quero ver Bella frequentando um clube de striptease porque a amiga trabalha lá. _

– _Mas… – tentou argumentar Victória, mesmo sendo escoltada para fora do quarto pelo segurança. _

_Quando a porta de fechou, Edward girou para encarar Isabella com olhar severo. Deu um passo na direção dela, o que a fez recuar. A carranca de Edward se tornou ainda mais feroz ao esticar o braço para detê-la. _

– _Agora, Bella, lidarei com você – disse ele em uma voz suave e ameaçadora. _

_As mãos fortes de Edward se fecharam em torno dos ombros de Isabella e a puxaram contra a rigidez de seu corpo. O blazer, que ela havia ajustado com tanta força a si, escorregou para o chão, e os seios se comprimiram de maneira obscena contra o peito largo. _

_Ela se viu incapaz de lhe sustentar o olhar. Se o fizesse, Edward saberia. No mesmo instante, veria tudo que ela desejava ocultar no momento. Coisa que ele não fora capaz de perceber antes. _

– _Vá se lavar – ordenou ele. – Esperarei por você aqui. _

_Agradecida pela chance de desparecer, Isabella se encaminhou ao toalete. Quase se encolheu diante da imagem que o espelho lhe devolveu. "Espalhafatosa" foi o termo que lhe veio à mente. Berrante. Triste. Isabella lavou o rosto, se livrando da maquiagem pesada, e retirou a peruca da cabeça. Em seguida, soltou as presilhas de seu cabelo e passou os dedos pelos fios para domá-los. Um banho de banheira longo e quente era uma ideia tentadora, mas não com Edward a aguardando do lado de fora, parecendo mais impaciente a cada segundo. Isabella se despiu e retirou as botas, atirando-as para o lado. Em seguida, se deu conta de que não_

_trouxera uma roupa para trocar. Dando de ombros, esticou a mão para o robe atoalhado pendurado atrás da porta e se envolveu nele. Saiu do toalete e caminhou, descalça, de volta à sala de estar, enfiando as duas mãos nos bolsos do roupão. _

_Edward aguardava, parado diante da janela que dava vista para a avenida abaixo. Quando a ouviu, fitou-a com os olhos ainda faiscando com intensa inquietação. _

– _Por que está aqui? – perguntou ela, enfim se recompondo. _

_Edward cortou a distância entre os dois, mais uma vez fechando os dedos sobre os ombros de Isabella. _

– _Ousa perguntar isto, como se eu não tivesse nenhum direito? Como se você não tivesse acabado de cometer uma estupidez? Tem ideia do que pensei quando soube onde estava? O medo que senti? Ou o choque que tive ao vê-la em cima daquele palco, seminua, para que todos aqueles homens a devorassem com o olhar? Diga-me, Bella, o que teria feito se, em vez de mim, tivesse sido um deles a invadir o palco? Se colocasse as mãos em você e a forçasse a ir com ele?_

_Isabella pestanejou várias vezes diante da ferocidade e da raiva absoluta que lhe distorcia as feições. Várias explicações lhe espiralaram na mente esgotada, mas não acreditava que Edward fosse acreditar em nenhuma delas. Portanto, permaneceu calada. _

_Edward escorregou uma das mãos pelo cabelo em um gesto de frustração, antes de encará-la mais uma vez. _

– _Jacob sabia que você faria isso?_

_Isabella inclinou a cabeça para trás, surpresa. _

– _Jacob ? Por que precisaria informá-lo sobre qualquer uma de minhas ações? _

– _Esperava que ele fosse mais protetor com o que lhe pertence ou com o que ele acredita lhe pertencer – resmungou Edward._

_Isabella pestanejou várias vezes, confusa._

– _Não está fazendo sentido algum. Jacob não tem nada a ver com nada. É um amigo. Não sinto necessidade de informá-lo sobre meus passos. _

_Edward resfolgou._

– _Um amigo?! É assim que chamam isso hoje? – retrucou ele, devolvendo o comentário sarcástico que Isabella fizera na festa sobre beijar. _

– _O que está insinuando? – Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. _

– _Eu estive aqui, Bella. Ontem à noite. Subi… para ver como você estava – acrescentou, constrangido. _

– _E daí? _

– _Jacob atendeu a porta, trajando apenas um roupão de banho – disparou ele. _

_Isabella ficou boquiaberta. _

– _E por isso presumiu que ele estivesse dormindo comigo? _

– _Está negando? – desafiou Edward. _

– _Estou dizendo que isso não é de sua conta! – explodiu Isabella. _

_Um longo silêncio se abateu sobre os dois, enquanto se mediam com o olhar. Oh, ela adoraria responder que sim, que dormira com Jacob , mas de que aquilo serviria? Edward estava noivo de Alice, e não estava disposta a bancar a promíscua. Ele ainda tinha o controle sobre sua herança até que se casasse com outro homem. _

– _Não dormi com ele – respondeu, contrariada. – Pegamos uma tempestade, e Jacob subiu para que pudessem lhe trazer uma roupa seca. Nesse meio-tempo, vestiu um robe, e eu permaneci na_

_banheira até que ele estivesse completamente vestido. Pedimos comida no quarto e, em seguida, ele partiu. _

_Um lampejo de alívio brilhou nos olhos de Edward. Por quê? Em que aquilo podia afetá-lo? E então, ele fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça. _

– _Por que você insiste em me enlouquecer? – murmurou. – Não é o suficiente eu passar o tempo todo pensando em você? Lembrando-me da sensação de sua boca contra a minha? _

_Edward se aproximou, a respiração quente contra o rosto de Isabella. Em um gesto inconsciente, ela umedeceu os lábios enquanto Edward inclinava a cabeça para o lado._

– _Não deveria… me beijar – sussurrou ela. _

– _Você nunca objetou antes – resmungou Edward pouco antes de lhe capturar os lábios._

**Beijos e até**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi Gente!**

**Passando rapidinho para deixar um capítulo PRESENTE.**

**Tanta gente acompanhando a fic. Tantos comentários. Estou SUPER feliz.**

**E ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**VEM EM FORMA DE AGRADECIMENTO POR TANTO CARINHO DA PARTE DE VCS.**

**É PEQUENO, MAS É DE CORAÇÃO.**

**O próximo capítulo é o último, postarei amanha a tarde.**

**Mais uma vez obrigada pelo carinho. Beijo grande.**

**OBS: Amanhã falo com todas.**

_Edward se aproximou, a respiração quente contra o rosto de Isabella. Em um gesto inconsciente, ela umedeceu os lábios enquanto Edward inclinava a cabeça para o lado._

– _Não deveria… me beijar – sussurrou ela. _

– _Você nunca objetou antes – resmungou Edward pouco antes de lhe capturar os lábios._

_ISABELLA SENTIU os joelhos cederem e se agarrou aos ombros fortes para não escorregar pelo corpo de Edward. Ele a segurou firme contra o peito, enquanto a boca experiente se apossava da dela. Aquele beijo era… diferente. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro suave; um som de capitulação? Sinceramente, não se importava. Talvez fosse um som de desejo. Ou ânsia. Edward a arrebatava. Não havia outra palavra para definir o que ele estava fazendo. Tomava posse dos lábios carnudos como se fosse seu único dono e senhor. Como se tivesse direitos exclusivos sobre sua boca e se recusasse a dividi-los com quem quer que fosse. Nunca. O corpo de Isabella se moldou ao dele, enquanto ela saboreava a rigidez daquele peito e daquelas coxas, tremendo à medida que as mãos longas rumavam por seu corpo até a nuca. Edward fechou os dedos naquele ponto, mantendo-a cativa. Como se a intenção dela fosse escapar! Isabella era uma presa espontânea. Aquilo… era o que havia sonhado. Fantasiado. Desejado tanto. Loucamente. _

– _Quero fazer amor com você – disse ele com uma ansiedade ofegante, os lábios mal se apartando dos dela. – Lutei contra isto. Theos! Lutei muito contra isto, mas se não a tiver, enlouquecerei. _

– _Sim – sussurrou Bella. – Eu o desejo tanto! _

_As mãos fortes começaram a desfazer o nó do roupão que ela usava, os lábios exigentes nunca deixando os dela. Era como se Edward não suportasse a ideia de parar de beijá-la. Devorava-a, mesmo enquanto lhe abria o robe. E então, as mãos ávidas se encontravam espalmadas em sua pele exposta, fazendo-a gemer e estremecer, enfraquecida contra a rigidez do corpo másculo._

– _Macia. Tão macia e linda! Como a seda – murmurou ele, deixando as palmas acariciarem as laterais do corpo de Isabella, antes de movê-las para os seios firmes. Só então abandonou os lábios carnudos para imprimir uma trilha de beijos quentes pela mandíbula delicada, o lóbulo da orelha e mais abaixo, pelo pescoço macio. Edward lhe mordia e sugava a pele, fazendo-a experimentar calafrio após calafrio. A boca experiente prosseguiu em sua jornada erótica, e Isabella teve de prender a respiração quando ele se ajoelhou diante dela. Escorregando os braços sob o robe, Edward os fechou em torno da cintura fina e a puxou para baixo, forçando-a a flexionar os joelhos. Os lábios de Edward ficaram quase na altura dos seios empinados, de modo que a respiração quente lhe fustigasse os mamilos, fazendo-os enrijecer. E então ele fechou a boca sobre um deles, atritando a língua contra o bico enrijecido. _

_O robe de Isabella escorregou para o chão, formando uma poça aos seus pés e ela se viu nua, envolta nos braços musculosos. Edward lhe sugou o seio, o cabelo cobre e a pele morena em contraste com a dela. Como era erótica a visão daquele homem orgulhoso e forte, ajoelhado, com os braços fechados com força em torno de sua cintura… como se nunca fosse soltá-la. Porém, antes que Isabella se deixasse dissolver naquela fantasia, ele afastou os lábios do mamilo, fazendo-a soltar um gemido de protesto._

_Edward ergueu o olhar ardente contra a luz da lâmpada. _

– _Você é maravilhosa, Bella – disse com uma voz baixa e rouca, repleta de paixão. _

_Em seguida, afrouxou a força com que a envolvia apenas o suficiente para se erguer, e o tecido da camisa roçou a pele dela. Isabella esticou as mãos para desabotoá-la, querendo se livrar da peça para sentir a pele de Edward contra a sua. Mas ele lhe segurou as mãos, unindo-as com força. _

– _Oh, não, Bella mou. A sedução ficará por minha conta. E pretendo seduzi-la até as últimas consequências. _

_Edward a ergueu nos braços e caminhou lentamente na direção do quarto. O olhar fixo no dela. Isabella temia dizer qualquer coisa que o fizesse recuar e dissipar aquela magia. Após deitá-la na cama, ele se ergueu e assomou diante dela. Isabella sentia-se estranhamente vulnerável sob aquele escrutínio intenso. Tímida e um tanto insegura. As mãos se ergueram na intenção de ocultar os seios. _

– _Não esconda tamanha beleza de mim – sussurrou ele. _

_Encorajada pela óbvia aprovação de Edward, ela deixou as mãos penderem sobre o colchão. O desejo se refletia nos olhos castanhos como duas labaredas, enquanto os dedos longos se dirigiam aos botões da camisa. No meio do ato de desabotoá-los, ele perdeu a paciência e os arrebentou com um puxão. Livrando-se da peça, desceu, frenético, o zíper da calça. Isabella inspirou profundamente e prendeu o ar nos pulmões, quando a calça comprida e a cueca boxer escorregaram pelas coxas musculosas, libertando a masculinidade excitada. Uma promessa silenciosa enquanto ele se aproximava. Em seguida, Edward lhe afastou os joelhos e se acomodou entre as coxas macias, quando se deitou na cama. Quente, sedoso e ainda assim rígido como o aço. A pele firme colando-se à dela, queimando-a, fazendo-a se contorcer sob o corpo forte. As bocas se encontraram outra vez, e Isabella lhe envolveu o pescoço com os braços, prolongando aquela batalha de línguas e lábios. Suave, úmido, o duelo era um precursor da dança que os corpos estavam prestes a executar. _

– _Nunca me senti tão fora de controle – admitiu ele. – Tão excitado e sensível a uma mulher. Você me enlouquece, Bella. Tenho de possuí-la. _

– _Sim – o sussurro de entrega escapou dos lábios intumescidos de Isabella. Ele começou a empreender uma jornada excitante pelo pescoço delicado, os ombros, descendo o próprio corpo até que os lábios lhe encontrassem os seios firmes. Ela cravou o olhar no teto. A pintura intrincada enevoando diante de seus olhos, à medida que o prazer a dominava. Por alguns vários e longos segundos, Edward se deteve a lhe estimular os mamilos rígidos com a língua para, em seguida, imprimir uma trilha úmida de beijos pelo abdome macio. Por um breve instante, brincou com o piercing que lhe adornava o umbigo, antes de prosseguir naquela expedição descendente. Isabella enrijeceu quando a boca ousada lhe encontrou a essência, o âmago de sua feminilidade. Impotente, ela arqueou os quadris, se expondo ainda mais àquela exploração erótica. _

_Edward soltou uma risada abafada e não a decepcionou. _

– _Por favor, quero-o dentro de mim. _

– _Quero que esteja preparada para me receber, Bella mou – respondeu ele, enquanto deslizava um dedo sobre a pele úmida da região sensível. _

– _Possua-me – disse ela, baixando o olhar para encontrar o dele. – Sou sua. _

_Aquelas palavras pareceram destruir o autocontrole de Edward. No mesmo instante, ele se moveu sobre o corpo macio, abrindo-lhe as pernas e se encaixando perfeitamente entre as coxas aveludadas. Em um segundo estava se posicionando para penetrá-la, e no outro deslizando para dentro dela, rompendo a leve resistência sem nenhuma dificuldade. Todo o corpo de Isabella enrijeceu com o choque. Embora sentisse apenas uma pontada de dor, fora a sensação daquele preenchimento que quase a sufocou. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e, em um gesto instintivo, ela espalmou as mãos nos ombros largos para empurrá-lo. Edward a observava com olhar confuso, mesmo enquanto movia os quadris para recuar e investir outra vez. E então Isabella relaxou sob o corpo forte, permitindo que as mãos que se agarravam aos ombros de Edward escorregassem para lhe envolver o pescoço. Uma onda de prazer doce e excitante a atingiu como fogo espalhado pelo vento. Os lábios de Edward encontraram os dela mais uma vez em um gesto tranquilizador, fundindo-os, de repente gentis e ternos. _

– _Movimente-se comigo, agape mou – incitou ele. – Enrosque suas pernas em minha cintura. Isto. _

_A pele de Isabella pareceu despertar para a vida, retesada e sensível pelo desejo. Ele fincou os cotovelos nas laterais da cabeça de Isabella, suspendendo o corpo o suficiente para que ela não precisasse suportar o seu peso, enquanto se movia entre as pernas sedosas. A respiração saía com dificuldade. Ela ofegava, e as bocas e os quadris de ambos executavam os passos daquela dança nova e excitante. _

– _Venha comigo – sussurrou ele. Incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de seguir o turbilhão de prazer que crescia em seu ventre e se espalhava por todo o corpo, Isabella gritou ao mesmo tempo em que ele enrijeceu sobre ela. _

_Edward a puxou suavemente contra a rigidez de sua excitação, murmurando-lhe palavras contra o ouvido. Algumas, ela compreendia, outras eram ininteligíveis. E então ele desabou, soltando o peso do corpo quente sobre o dela. _

_Por alguns longos segundos, apenas o som das respirações alteradas preenchia a atmosfera._

_Em seguida, Edward ergueu a cabeça para encará-la. Após lhe depositar um beijo suave nos lábios, desencaixou os corpos de ambos. _

– _Volto já._

_Isabella o observou caminhar até o toalete e voltar, instantes depois, com uma toalha umedecida. _

– _Eu a machuquei? – perguntou ele, num sussurro._

_Isabella se sentou na cama e estendeu a mão para pegar a toalha, mas ele a manteve fora de seu alcance. Em seguida, a esfregou sobre a pele macia para limpá-la._

– _Não. Você não me machucou – respondeu ela no mesmo tom. _

– _Por que não me contou? Não havia nenhum tom de recriminação ou acusação na voz de Edward. _

– _Não sabia se acreditaria._

– _E então deixou-me violá-la, quando deveria ter sido conduzida com toda a suavidade? Tratada de modo carinhoso? _

_O arrependimento estampado naquele belo rosto másculo era genuíno. Não por ter feito amor com ela, deduziu Isabella, mas por pensar que a tratara de maneira rude. Esticando o braço, ela lhe tocou o rosto, saboreando o atrito da barba de um dia. _

– _Você não me machucou. Foi perfeito. _

_Edward deixou a toalha escorregar para o chão e lhe segurou o rosto com as duas mãos. _

– _Não. Não foi perfeito, mas posso fazer com que seja. Os lábios sensuais se aproximaram dos dela e a beijaram com uma ternura que a fez experimentar uma pontada de dor no peito. O desejo despertou outra vez, aflorando, se esticando para alcançá-los. _

_Agora, Edward não teve pressa. Inundou de beijos e carícias cada milímetro daquele corpo de curvas perfeitas. Murmurava palavras carinhosas e elogios, cada uma aterrissando naquela região distante que ela reservara apenas para Edward em seu coração. Isabella absorvia cada toque, cada palavra como terra árida que ansiasse por água. E quando Edward a penetrou lentamente, ela soube que jamais seria capaz de amá-lo mais do que naquele momento. Esperara tanto tempo para tê-lo daquela forma! Focado nela, vendo-a, tocando-a e a amando como Bella o amava. Dessa vez, ele aguardou que Isabella se entregasse por completo ao clímax, e apenas quando os últimos espasmos de prazer lhe abandonaram o corpo foi que ele se enterrou fundo naquela maciez apertada e quente e se entregou ao próprio orgasmo. _

_Edward encostou a testa na dela, os lábios dos dois a apenas milímetros de distância. Insatisfeita até mesmo com aquela minúscula separação, Isabella ergueu o queixo, fazendo com que as bocas dos dois se encontrassem em um beijo doce que ela sentiu na própria alma._

– _Melhor assim? – murmurou ele. Isabella sorriu._

– _Sim. _

_Edward ACORDOU com um corpo feminino macio enroscado ao seu. Abriu os olhos, soprou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caía sobre os lábios e constatou que Isabella estava mais atirada sobre ele do que enroscada. Os seios firmes pressionavam seu peito, e um dos braços o envolvia de modo possessivo. As pernas se entrelaçavam nas dele, enquanto ela dormia profundamente. A respiração cadenciada e suave lhe reverberava nos ouvidos. Porém, logo a realidade o atingiu e, com ela, o peso do que fizera. Tal sentimento de culpa e resignação não era inesperado. Poderia colocar a culpa na paixão, no desejo, em muitas coisas, mas sabia a verdade. Desejara-a e a possuíra. E certamente sabia o que estava prestes a fazer mesmo no calor do momento. Nunca antes, em seus 32 anos, perdera toda a consciência durante um ato sexual, e não era agora que iria começar. Não usara nem mesmo um preservativo e, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia atinar com uma desculpa plausível para tamanha estupidez. Não fora nem mesmo por falta de não tê-lo consigo no momento. Era um homem prevenido e sempre trazia, não apenas um, mas dois preservativos em sua carteira. E ainda assim, não havia sido capaz de parar o que estava fazendo para pegar um. Não a protegera; e, pior, aquela fora uma decisão consciente. Não tinha mais ninguém a culpar em toda aquela confusão a não ser a si mesmo, e sabia muito bem disso. Com todo o cuidado, desencaixou os corpos dos dois. Enrijeceu quando Isabella deixou escapar um suspiro suave, mas logo ela voltou a se aninhar sob as cobertas e ficar imóvel. _

_Edward se encaminhou ao toalete para tomar uma ducha, ciente de que haveria consequências para aquela escolha. Estava até mesmo se preparando e fazendo planos mentalmente. Mas apesar daquilo tudo, experimentava uma estranha sensação de paz em vez de uma resignação dolorosa. Ainda assim, temia tudo que tinha a fazer. E dizer. Envolvendo os quadris em uma toalha, saiu do toalete e recolheu o traje que usara no dia anterior. Felizmente, sempre mantinha várias mudas de roupa em seu escritório. Aquela seria sua primeira_

_parada. _

_Quando estava vestindo a calça comprida, Isabella se mexeu, o cabelo longo envolvendo-lhe parte corpo, enquanto girava e esticava a mão como que a procurá-lo. Edward sentiu o corpo tenso, a excitação despertando cada célula viva. Um sussurro suave que se avolumava enquanto a observava. Os olhos chocolates se abriram, sonolentos, e pestanejaram várias vezes quando se concentraram nele. _

_Edward esticou a mão e lhe tocou a lateral do rosto, afastando-lhe uma mecha de cabelo escuro para trás. _

– _Tenho coisas a fazer, Bella. Coisas importantes. – Inclinando a cabeça, ele lhe depositou um beijo suave no cabelo e, sem dizer mais nada, deu-lhe as costas e saiu do quarto. _

_ISABELLA SE encontrava parada ao lado da cama, enrolada apenas em um lençol, do qual apertava as extremidades com força. Baixou o olhar à toalha molhada descartada, que ostentava a evidência de sua virgindade perdida, e experimentou uma estranha sensação no peito. Para onde teria ido Edward? Ele retornaria? Ou seria ela apenas uma tentação que se tornara insuportável, e ele resolvera voltar correndo para se entender com Alice? Fechou os olhos e deixou pender o queixo até que lhe tocasse o peito. Não queria ser a outra. Aquela ideia não a agradava. Também não desejava ser responsável pela tristeza de alguém. Mas por que tinha de colocar o bem-estar da outra mulher acima do seu? Com aquela tristeza contida alojada no coração, se encaminhou ao toalete para tomar um banho quente. Partes dela estavam doloridas. Uma dor deliciosa. E não conseguiu se furtar a fechar os olhos e recordar cada toque, cada beijo, cada carícia. A sensação do corpo forte se movendo contra o seu. Permaneceu na banheira até a água amornar. Finalmente, estremecendo de frio, se ergueu e enrolou-se em uma toalha. Sentia uma languidez incomum. Muitas coisas permaneciam desconhecidas, não resolvidas, e ela temia que continuassem daquela forma. Cada vez mais desgostosa com a própria letargia, forçou-se a se vestir. Recusava-se a ficar sentada naquele quarto de hotel, prendendo a respiração como uma tola apaixonada, esperando por um homem que talvez não retornasse. Primeiro, faria uma refeição e, em seguida, iria até seu apartamento. Os móveis novos que comprara haviam sido entregues, e Edward providenciara para que alguém lhe comprasse todos os itens de que necessitava. Iria até lá e faria uma lista do que estava faltando. Depois, talvez fosse melhor começar a pensar no que fazer com o resto de sua vida. _

_Quando abriu a porta, deparou de imediato com a expressão fechada de Reynolds. _

_Isabella tentou sorrir, mas fracassou miseravelmente. E então, deixou escapar um suspiro._

– _É melhor você entrar para que eu possa me desculpar da maneira adequada. Depois, pode me acompanhar até o restaurante do hotel e, em seguida, ao meu novo apartamento. _

_Reynolds exibiu um sorriso genuíno e entrou na suíte._

– _Agora, srta. Swan, está entendendo como as coisas devem ser feitas. Meu serviço se torna muito mais fácil quando conheço seu destino e sei que não escapará na primeira oportunidade._

_Isabella exibiu uma careta. _

– _Sinto muito mesmo por ter lhe causado tantos problemas. Acho que a partir de agora me achará bem mais cordata. _

_O divertimento desapareceu do semblante do segurança. A expressão se tornou fechada, enquanto a encarava com olhar questionador. _

– _Espero que nada de mal tenha lhe acontecido._

_Por um instante, Isabella permaneceu calada. Em seguida, com um sorriso tristonho, gesticulou na direção da porta. _

– _Vamos comer. Estou faminta._

_Edward SE sentou, exausto, na cadeira atrás da mesa do escritório e ergueu o fone. Mais uma vez, na Grécia seria meia-noite, mas precisava ter aquela conversa com Emmett para que pudesse dar prosseguimento aos seus planos. _

– _Oi– rosnou Emmett, sonolento. _

– _Fiz algo terrível – disse Edward, sem rodeios._

– _Edward? – perguntou Emmett, mais alerta. – Por que diabos está telefonando a esta hora? Mais uma vez. E a que coisa terrível está se referindo? Está preso? _

_Edward não pôde conter uma risada diante daquela pergunta. _

– _Não. Não estou preso. _

– _Então, o que há de errado? _

_Edward esfregou o rosto com uma das mãos. _

– _Seduzi Isabella. _

_Seguiu-se um longo silêncio._

– _Acho que não ouvi direito – disse Emmett por fim. _

_Edward o ouviu dizer alguma coisa para Rose._

– _Não, agape mou, não há nada errado. Volte a dormir. É apenas Edward. – Em seguida, voltou a se dirigir ao irmão: – Espere um momento para que eu possa atender esta ligação no escritório. Rose ficou acordada até tarde da noite com o bebê. _

_Edward esperou pacientemente, enquanto ouvia o farfalhar das cobertas da cama e o beijo que o irmão deu na esposa, antes de se levantar. _

_Alguns minutos mais tarde, a voz de Emmett estava de volta do outro lado da linha: _

– _Agora diga-me que não fez o que acho que fez. _

– _Não posso fazer isso. A coisa é ainda mais grave. _

– _Mais grave do que você seduzir uma jovem que está sob seus cuidados? Não consigo imaginar o que seria pior. _

– _Ela era virgem e não usei proteção. – Edward se encolheu, mesmo enquanto proferia as palavras. Aquele tipo de conversa o fazia parecer um adolescente de 16 anos confessando seus pecados ao pai. Emmett soltou um xingamento e exalou a respiração de maneira audível. _

– _Droga, Edward, que diabos estava pensando?! Está bem, esqueça o que acabei de dizer. Obviamente não estava pensando. Isso é um fato. Mas e quanto a Alice? Não disse a mim e a Jasper que iria se casar com ela? Jasper vai ficar furioso se você magoar Alice. O que estava fazendo na cama com Isabella? E Deus, sem proteção! Ficou maluco?! _

– _E você foi muito cuidadoso com Rose? – retrucou Edward, na defensiva. _

– _Eu tinha um relacionamento com ela – rosnou Emmett. – Não estava noivo de outra mulher, tampouco Rose se achava sob meus cuidados. Edward, isso ultrapassa os limites da insanidade._

– _Não estou noivo de outra mulher – revelou ele num quase sussurro. – Não pedi Alice em casamento. _

_Seguiu-se outro silêncio perplexo. _

– _É melhor começar do início e me contar toda esta história – sugeriu Emmett, cansado. – É óbvio que está com um problema sério nas mãos. Comece pela parte em que você não pediu Alice em casamento. _

**beijos e até**


	5. Chapter FINAL

**Cheguei! Último capítulo!**

**Estou de plantão, mas como prometi postar hj, aqui estou eu, escondidinha e postando fic em**

**pleno horário de serviço. É só ninguém contar, ok? rsrsrs **

**Agradecimentos**

**CHEIVA, ANA CAROL, BARBARA, NERI, CAIO, CRISTINA, GRAZI, LULA, SHIRLEY(fiscalgarcia),**

** ANÔNIMA, JTVS, ESTHER, PATRICIA, BETH, G, KJESSICA, BETH e ANÔNIMA, **

**OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS MENINAS. VCS SÃO MARAVILHOSAS.**

**Boa leitura**

_– Não estou noivo de outra mulher – revelou ele num quase sussurro. – Não pedi Alice em casamento. _

_Seguiu-se outro silêncio perplexo. _

_– É melhor começar do início e me contar toda esta história – sugeriu Emmett, cansado. – É óbvio que está com um problema sério nas mãos. Comece pela parte em que você não pediu Alice em casamento._

– _Não consegui – confessou Edward com um suspiro. – Planejei a noite, a festa, o anel, os confetes… _

– _Confetes? Quem diabos providência confetes para um pedido de casamento? – questionou Emmett, com certo divertimento. _

– _Fazia parte do clima festivo – Edward se defendeu. – Estava tudo preparado. O momento chegou… e não consegui fazer o pedido. Estava com a mão na caixa de joias, Alice me olhava, e eu larguei a caixa no bolso e a convidei para dançar em vez disso. Falei que a gente não podia continuar com nosso compromisso, e com isso Alice me confessou que estava aliviada, que o coração dela já pertencia a outra pessoa, que só estava aceitando a união para não me magoar e não se opor a ordem do pai. Você pode imaginar isso Em? O tempo todo ela esteve apaixonada por outra pessoa e não me disse nada._

– _Posso imaginar sim. E como isso o levou a tirar a virgindade de Isabella? Sem proteção – acrescentou Emmett em tom de voz frio. _

– _Admiti minha estupidez, meu irmão. Não há razão para continuar me atirando isto no rosto – retrucou Edward, irritado. – Aconteceu depois que a retirei à força do clube de striptease. _

– _Você o quê?! – Emmett explodiu em uma risada. – Isto está ficando mais absurdo a cada segundo. Será que quero saber por que alguém que está sob sua responsabilidade se encontrava em um clube de striptease? _

– _Isto não tem importância. O que importa é que, depois disso, seduzi Isabella. Dormimos juntos. Sem proteção. Ela era virgem. Isto diz tudo. _

– _Sim. Eu diria que sim. – Emmett meneou a cabeça. Após mais um silêncio prolongado, voltou a falar: – Ela estava sob seus cuidados. Nosso pai concordou que a família Cullen cuidaria de Isabella se algo acontecesse ao pai dela. Terá de se casar com ela. _

_A adrenalina subiu a um nível alarmante nas veias de Edward._

– _Não tenho de me casar com ela. Vou me casar com ela._

_ISABELLA AFASTOU para o lado as cortinas que cobriam a ampla janela com vista para a rua. O apartamento que alugara ficava localizado no último andar. Era bem maior que as unidades dos andares inferiores e tinha uma vista magnífica do parque do outro lado da rua. Havia uma grande quantidade de pessoas praticando corrida, outras caminhando com cachorros, e crianças brincavam, supervisionadas por suas mães ou babás. Um pequeno oásis no meio da caótica metrópole, com o qual as pessoas podiam contar para alguns momentos de lazer. Poderia viver ali sabendo que o homem que ela amava se encontrava tão próximo, casado com outra mulher? _

_Em um primeiro momento, aquilo poderia parecer um absurdo. Em uma cidade daquele tamanho seria possível passar uma vida inteira sem esbarrar em Edward. Exceto… pelo fato de ele controlar sua herança e o contato entre os dois ser inevitável. _

_Isabella deixou escapar um suspiro. Gostava de fato daquele apartamento, mas não tinha certeza se seria capaz de continuar ali._

_O som da porta se abrindo não a assustou. Deixara Reynolds a aguardando do lado de fora, alegando que só demoraria alguns minutos. Provavelmente o guarda-costas devia ter perdido a paciência e viera buscá-la. Passadas firmes soaram atrás dela, mas ainda assim, Isabella se viu incapaz de desviar o olhar da cena que se descortinava abaixo. Talvez fosse a normalidade daquele cenário, a promessa de uma vida tranquila, na qual as emoções agonizantes, tais como amor, ciúme ou desespero, não assombrassem cada segundo de sua existência. _

_Duas mãos firmes se fecharam em seus ombros fazendo-a ofegar. _

– _Bella, pethi mou, você está bem? O que faz aqui? _

_Isabella girou e, para sua surpresa, deparou com o olhar preocupado de Edward. _

– _Voltei à sua suíte e não a encontrei. Estou começando a imaginar se minha vida será uma rotina de nunca encontrá-la onde você deveria estar. – Havia um sutil divertimento na voz grave, mas o que a surpreendeu foram as palavras de Edward. Não faziam nenhum sentido. – Telefonei para Reynolds e, quando ele me disse que você estava aqui, vim correndo para cá. Mas não necessitará mais deste apartamento – acrescentou com voz calma. _

_Isabella ergueu uma das mãos e a espalmou no peito musculoso, quase temendo tocá-lo. A mente girava em incrível velocidade, mas necessitava saber a que ele se referia ou o que ele não estava dizendo. _

– _Vim ver se já estava tudo pronto para minha mudança – ela se limitou a responder. _

_Edward lhe segurou a mão e a manteve sobre o peito. _

– _Não precisará deste apartamento, pethi mou. _

– _Com a outra mão, retirou uma pequena caixa quadrada do bolso da calça. _

_Isabella olhou para o objeto com expressão desconfiada, enquanto ele erguia a tampa e a deixava cair no chão. Trabalhando ainda com apenas uma das mãos, Edward a girou de cabeça para baixo, e uma caixa de joias de veludo caiu na palma de sua mão. Com mais alguns movimentos dos dedos, ele conseguiu abrir a tampa, revelando um diamante que captou a luz que incidia pela janela e faiscou contra os olhos de Isabella. _

_Atônita, ela o observou lhe erguer a mão e escorregar o anel por seu dedo anular. _

– _Nós nos casaremos o mais breve possível – disse ele, muito casual. _

_Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, certa de que ainda se encontrava sonhando em sua suíte. _

– _Não estou entendendo – gaguejou. _

– _Temos de nos casar – repetiu Edward, sendo que dessa vez dando ênfase ao "temos". – Você era virgem… e corre o risco de estar grávida – concluiu com suavidade. – Acho que não… quero dizer, não usei proteção. E por isso lhe peço desculpas. _

_Não. Aquilo não era um sonho. Em seus sonhos, a proposta de casamento de Edward sempre fora romântica. Porém, por outro lado, estava conseguindo exatamente o que desejava. Era difícil argumentar contra aquele fato, não importava a motivação do pedido. _

– _Está bem – concordou Bella, calma. _

_Uma sensação de alívio faiscou nos olhos de Edward. Estivera esperando que ela argumentasse? Talvez bancasse a mártir e lhe oferecesse uma recusa chorosa e trágica, alegando que ele não a amava? Edward a envolveu nos braços, mas em vez de beijá-la, lhe deu um abraço apertado. _

– _Temos de voltar à sua suíte. Há providências a tomar. A não ser que prefira ficar em minha cobertura. Acho que estou tão estabelecido nesta cidade quanto você, mas remediaremos isso. Podemos comprar uma casa. Onde você preferir. _

_Isabella ergueu um dos braços entre os corpos unidos e o afastou. _

– _E quanto a Alice?_

_No silêncio que se seguiu, a expressão de Edward se fechou. – Ela e a mãe voarão ao encontro de Jasper amanhã. _

_Isabella tentou entender. Onde Jasper se encaixava nisso tudo? Não queria pensar no sofrimento de Alice e no desapontamento de Sophia. As duas mulheres haviam sido muito gentis com ela. E agora Isabella se via no papel de femme fatale. O que não era uma sensação muito boa. Portanto, limitou-se a anuir com um gesto de cabeça, não querendo se aprofundar no assunto. Aquele era um ponto nevrálgico que não devia ser explorado. _

_O faiscar do diamante contra a luz do sol lhe atraiu o olhar de volta ao anel estonteante que lhe adornava o dedo. E então Isabella permitiu que um pouco de felicidade a inundasse como os raios solares que atravessam a janela. Com um sorriso hesitante, voltou a fixar o olhar em Edward. _

– _Quer mesmo se casar comigo? Está bem, esqueça isto. Pergunta inútil. Sei que não morre de desejo de se casar comigo. Mas quero que saiba que não é obrigado a fazê-lo. Ou melhor, essa ideia de colocar um anel no meu dedo apenas pelo fato de que eu era virgem e de que não usamos proteção é bastante arcaica. Ninguém mais faz isso. Mesmo que eu fique grávida, não é motivo para nos obrigar a casar… _

_Edward a silenciou, capturando-lhe os lábios com um beijo profundo e sensual. _

_Por vários longos segundos, tudo que Isabella conseguia escutar eram os sons do beijo, e aquilo lhe causou a sensação de que seus ossos estavam se derretendo. _

_Por fim, ele recuou, com duas labaredas nos olhos. Edward talvez não quisesse se casar com ela, mas seu olhar não mentia. Ele a queria e, definitivamente, enlouquecia de desejo por ela. Isso era um começo._

– _Agora, se acabou com este falatório sem sentido, vamos voltar para o hotel – disse ele, rouco._

_Edward NÃO parecia nem um pouco diferente. Da extremidade oposta da sala de estar de sua suíte, Isabella o observava fazer um sem-número de ligações. Primeiro, ele falou com o proprietário do apartamento que ela havia alugado. Em seguida, alguns telefonemas relativos ao trabalho se sucederam. Agora falava sabia Deus com quem sobre voos e jatos, e outras coisas que ela não entendia. Isabella sentia a cabeça rodar. Talvez tivesse esperado que ele parecesse… não sabia dizer. Noivo? Mas Edward estivera noivo por vários dias. Apenas não com ela. Uma batida à porta interrompeu sua dissertação sobre aqueles telefonemas. _

_Reynolds, que estivera fazendo planos com Edward, se encaminhou à porta e a abriu. Pela forma como o segurança segurava a porta, Isabella não conseguiu ver de quem se tratava, mas um instante depois de atendê-la, Reynolds escancarou a porta e lhe dirigiu o olhar. _

– _Victória deseja vê-la. _

_Isabella fez um gesto sutil com uma das mãos para que a amiga entrasse. _

_Victória projetou a cabeça para dentro, com o olhar cauteloso. Mas seus olhos se iluminaram tão logo a avistaram, e ela correu na direção do sofá, onde se encontrava Isabella. _

– _O que está acontecendo? – perguntou a amiga. – Parecia tão estranha quando me telefonou._

_Isabella não disse nada, mas ergueu a mão que ostentava o anel para que ela pudesse ver. _

_Um rápido olhar ao redor revelou que Edward não prestava atenção a elas, tão envolvido se encontrava com os telefonemas._

– _Oh, meu Deus! – exclamou Victória, agarrando a mão de Isabella. – Ele a pediu em casamento? _

– _Shh, Edward está ao telefone – murmurou Isabella. – E sim… bem… mais ou menos isso. Ele não pediu exatamente. Comunicou que nos casaríamos. _

_Victória franziu a testa. _

– _Está feliz com isto? _

_Isabella sorriu. _

– _Ficarei. Ele é tudo que eu sempre quis. _

– _E o que ele disse então? E quanto a Alice?_

– _Não muito. Falou apenas que havia tirado minha virgindade, que eu poderia estar grávida e que precisávamos nos casar. _

_Victória exibiu uma carranca. _

– _Tem certeza de que deseja se casar com um homem por essas razões? Quero dizer, e quanto ao amor? Ou ao menos uma razão legítima que date deste século._

_Isabella olhou para a amiga e deixou escapar um suspiro._

– _Não serei capaz de fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim se não convivermos um com o outro. Sim, o ideal seria que ele me amasse agora e que fôssemos nos casar pelas razões certas, mas tenho de aproveitar qualquer oportunidade que me for dada. Edward sente algo por mim. Disso eu tenho certeza. E vai além do simples desejo sexual. Ele precisa apenas de um tempo. Mas se eu não me casar com ele, Edward se casará com Alice, e aonde isso me leva? _

– _Tem razão, tem razão – concordou Victória. – É que eu estava esperando algo mais. Você sonhou com isto durante tanto tempo. Queria que fosse algo perfeito para você._

_Isabella apertou a mão da amiga. _

– _Será perfeito. Talvez não imediatamente, mas será. O dia em que Edward disser "eu te amo" fará valer a pena tudo que aconteceu para chegarmos a esse momento._

_Victória sorriu. _

– _Agora que está tudo resolvido, tenho que lhe agradecer. Não precisava fazer isso, mas ao mesmo tempo, fico grata. _

_Isabella ergueu um olhar confuso para encarar a amiga. _

– _Que diabos está dizendo? _

– _O apartamento, o aluguel, a conta bancária. Para que eu não tenha de voltar a trabalhar no clube. _

_Isabella fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça e Victória franziu a testa. _

– _Você não providenciou para que meu aluguel fosse pago por um ano? _

– _Nã… não. _

_As duas giraram a cabeça na direção de Edward ao mesmo tempo. _

– _Então, suponho que também não tenha intermediado meu encontro com Howard – murmurou Victória. _

– _Não tenho a menor ideia do que está me contando – respondeu Isabella com voz suave. _

– _Você conseguiu um bom homem, Bella. Não que eu esteja pensando que ele fez tudo isso por outra razão que não impedi-la de ir ao clube. – A amiga sorriu. – Ele é um bom homem. – Isabella voltou o olhar para Edward. _

_Como se sentisse os olhos de Isabella fixos nele, Edward ergueu a cabeça com o fone ainda encostado ao ouvido e a encarou, o olhar a queimando com uma intensidade silenciosa. _

_De repente, tudo que Isabella desejava era que todos se retirassem daquele quarto e os deixassem a sós. Envolta naqueles braços fortes seria capaz de esquecer muitas das suas preocupações. Incluindo o fato de ela não ser a mulher que Edward havia escolhido como esposa._

– _O que acha de eu pedir a Reynolds que a leve até sua casa? – cochichou Isabella para Victória. _

_Por um instante, a amiga pereceu surpresa, mas quando seguiu o olhar de Isabella, tornou a sorrir. Victória se inclinou para a frente e lhe deu um abraço apertado. _

– _Mas não saia da cidade sem me avisar, está bem? _

_Isabella retribuiu o gesto._

– _Está bem. – Ergueu-se e caminhou na direção de Reynolds. – Pode levar Victória para casa? – perguntou, embora aquela não fosse uma pergunta. _

_Reynolds relanceou o olhar a Edward, que parecia ter escutado a pergunta, porque anuiu com um gesto de cabeça e gesticulou com a mão, liberando-o._

_Instantes depois, Isabella fechou a porta e, pela primeira vez desde que ele lhe pusera aquele anel no dedo, os dois ficaram sozinhos. Bem… quase. Ainda havia o telefone._

_Lentamente, ela se encaminhou na direção de Edward, que se encontrava sentado à mesa diante da janela. Ele ergueu a cabeça. Os olhos escureceram quando Isabella pousou as mãos em seus joelhos e, em seguida, montou sobre as coxas musculosas, escorregando pelo peito de Edward. Sentindo o corpo enrijecer, ele tentou afastá-la, enquanto continuava a conversar sobre cifras, finanças, planos para o hotel, blá-blá-blá. Nada daquilo a interessava tanto quanto a possibilidade de vê-lo nu. Isabella segurou a mão que ele mantinha entre os corpos de ambos e a guiou ao seu peito, a escorregando sob o decote da blusa._

_Edward cerrou o punho, como se a estivesse negando. _

_Mas Bella se limitou a sorrir, e começou a lhe desabotoar a camisa de cima para baixo. A voz de Edward se tornou notoriamente tensa, e ele chegou a se calar por duas vezes, quando perdeu a linha de raciocínio. Se fosse uma noiva adequada, ela o deixaria sozinho e se tornaria invisível enquanto ele conduzia os negócios, e reapareceria depois._

_Mas Isabella já provara não ser perita em suprimir os próprios desejos. Não no que se relacionava a Edward. Enquanto afastava as lapelas do blazer que ele usava, inclinou-se para a frente e pressionou os lábios no tórax musculoso. Sentiu a respiração pesada e a resposta estrangulada que Edward deu a quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha. Isabella lhe daria mais dois minutos no máximo. Se ele continuasse a resistir por mais tempo, teria de lhe dar o crédito de ser um homem controlado e duro na queda. Ignorando o olhar de desaprovação de Edward, escorregou das coxas musculosas e prosseguiu sua exploração, desabotoando-lhe o zíper da calça. Todo o corpo de Edward enrijeceu e se contraiu quando ela lhe acariciou a ereção igualmente rígida. Mais um minuto. Hum. Isabella inclinou a cabeça, libertando-lhe a masculinidade. Quando seus lábios o tocaram, ela o ouviu rosnar uma resposta para a pessoa do outro lado da linha e, em seguida, o som inconfundível do aparelho contra a parede. Isabella sorriu, mesmo enquanto ele a segurava com força pelos braços e a erguia no colo. Uma torrente de palavras em grego escapou pela boca de Edward, que caminhava na direção do quarto._

_Isabella soltou uma risada. _

– _Theos, o que está tentando fazer comigo? – perguntou ele, atirando-a sobre a cama. – Terei de expulsá-la do meu escritório se pretende fazer isso quando eu estiver resolvendo assuntos de trabalho._

_Isabella tentou suprimir um sorriso, enquanto ele quase rasgava a camisa e a calça para se livrar das peças e jogá-las longe. _

– _Dispa-se – sugeriu ele com voz sedutora. _

_Isabella arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. _

– _Essa não é uma tarefa sua? _

_Edward se inclinou para a frente, espalmando as mãos sobre seus ombros, encarando-a. Em seguida, juntou-lhe os punhos acima da cabeça, segurando-os com uma só mão para deixar a outra livre. E então começou a lhe desabotoar a blusa, com movimentos bruscos pela impaciência, livrando-a de cada peça de roupa. Quando concluiu a tarefa, soltou-lhe as mãos. _

– _Vire-se de bruços, Bella. _

_Isabella o encarou, confusa. Os dedos longos lhe exploravam a nudez mesmo enquanto ele a instava a se virar. _

– _Faça o que estou mandando, pethi mou. _

_Isabella estremeceu diante do tom autoritário. Ela podia ter começado aquilo tudo, mas ao que parecia, Edward estava determinado a concluir. Devagar, ela girou até que o abdome ficasse pressionado no colchão, e manteve as mãos acima da cabeça, sentindo Edward se inclinar para a frente outra vez. Os dedos longos lhe roçavam as costas, na altura da cintura, e então ela se deu conta de que ele traçava o contorno de sua tatuagem. _

_Um sorriso bailou nos lábios de Isabella. _

– _Gosta dela? – murmurou. _

– _Esta tatuagem tem me deixado enlouquecido desde o primeiro dia em que você entrou em meu_

_escritório – resmungou ele. – Tive ímpetos de atirá-la ao chão e traçar o contorno deste desenho com a língua. _

– _Não há nada o impedindo de fazê-lo – retrucou Isabella, provocante. _

– _De fato, não. _

_Isabella se sobressaltou e fechou os olhos quando sentiu a língua quente fazer contato com sua pele. Edward a marcava a fogo com uma trilha úmida em torno da tatuagem e, em seguida, depositou um beijo sobre sua espinha. _

– _Não deveria ter o desenho de uma fada, e sim de um demônio tatuado em você. _

_Isabella exibiu outro sorriso e rolou para deparar com o olhar ardente de Edward. _

– _E onde sugere que eu tatue esse demônio? _

_Os lábios sensuais se curvaram em um meio-sorriso, antes de ele inclinar a cabeça e lhe depositar um beijo sobre os cachos na junção das coxas sedosas. _

– _Aqui – murmurou. – Onde apenas eu possa apreciá-lo._

– _Não me provoque, Edward – sussurrou. – Eu o desejo tanto…_

– _Então se apodere de mim, Bella. – Afastando-lhe as coxas, ele a cobriu com o corpo. E de repente se encontrava dentro dela, preenchendo-a totalmente. – Por completo._

_Isabella enroscou os braços e as pernas em torno dele, segurando-o firme enquanto ele investia dentro dela repetidas vezes. Os lábios de Edward encontraram os de Bella, doces e quentes. Ela sorveu tudo que podia daquele homem, e ainda assim, desejava mais. Queria tudo que ele tivesse a lhe oferecer. _

_Dessa vez, atingiram o clímax juntos, em uma explosão que reverberou no âmago de Isabella._

_Quando sentiu o peso do corpo de Edward relaxar contra o seu, deixou escapar um suspiro de contentamento. _

_Após um instante, ele rolou para o lado e a puxou para o círculo seguro de seus braços._

– _Onde aprendeu tanta ousadia, Bella mou? – perguntou Edward, quando ela se aconchegou sob o arco do braço musculoso, sentindo os dedos longos lhe acariciarem o ombro. _

_Isabella ergueu o tronco, sustentando-o sobre um dos cotovelos para encará-lo. _

– _O que quis dizer com isto? _

– _Você era virgem e ainda assim me seduziu como alguém com vasta experiência._

_Isabella deixou escapar uma risada. _

– _Diga-me que você não é um desses homens que igualam a presença de um hímen à total ignorância da mulher em relação ao sexo. _

_Edward parecia desconfortável em seu esforço para encontrar a resposta adequada. _

– _Acho que pensei que não seria provável que uma pessoa inexperiente pudesse ser tão… _

– _Boa? – perguntou ela, animada. _

_Edward lhe dirigiu um olhar que deixava claro sua reprovação àquela provocação. _

– _Nunca disse que era inexperiente – retrucou Isabella em tom de voz leve. _

_Tenso, ele ergueu a cabeça para encará-la. _

– _O que quer dizer com isto? Com quem teve experiência?_

_Isabella espalmou a mão sobre o peito largo. _

– _Ora, pare com este ataque de testosterona. Você é o único homem com quem fiz amor. Podemos obter experiência sem participação, sabia?_

– _Desde que nunca decida participar com outro homem – disse ele, brusco. – Eu lhe ensinarei tudo que precisa saber. _

_Isabella sorriu._

– _E talvez, como discutimos antes, haverá coisas que eu possa lhe ensinar também. _

_Edward a puxou contra si, fazendo-a colidir com um baque suave e os lábios a milímetros dos dele. _

– _É mesmo? Está bem, então, Bella mou, fique à vontade para me ensinar. Descobrirá que sou um aluno aplicado._

_Edward ESTICOU o braço e prendeu o cinto de segurança de Isabella, que ergueu um olhar questionador e sonolento. _

– _Aterrissaremos em breve – informou ele. – Depois, pegaremos um helicóptero para a ilha._

_Isabella bocejou e anuiu, tentando afastar a névoa do sono que lhe embotava a mente._

– _Estou ansiosa para conhecer Jasper oficialmente. Eu o vi apenas uma vez, e não conversamos – disse ela, mudando de posição no assento. – Embora faça tanto tempo que não vejo Emmett que será como vê-lo pela primeira vez também. Como ele é? Edward ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. _

– _A qual está se referindo, pethi mou? _

– _Jasper – respondeu ela, com certa impaciência. – Aquele que eu disse que não conheço. Edward sorriu. _

– _Você não é muito coerente quando acaba de acordar. _

_Isabella bocejou outra vez e franziu a testa. _

– _Quanto à sua pergunta, Jasper é… bem, é Jasper. – Edward deu de ombros. – É o que mais viaja de todos nós, agora que Emmett se estabeleceu na ilha. Neste momento, está voltando do Rio de Janeiro, onde vem supervisionando a construção de nosso novo hotel. _

– _É casado ou comprometido? _

_Edward soltou uma risada. _

–_Não era até ontem. Preciso te confessar que Jasper e Alice estavam apaixonados um pelo outro a algum tempo e tinham medo de me magoar. Com o fim do meu compromisso com Alice ela correu pra os braços de Jasper._

– _Meu Deus, é sério? Mas como? Por que não me contou antes? Eu estava com a consciencia pesada, pensando que tinha Magoado Alice. – falou Isabella. _

_Edward confirmou com a cabeça. _

– _Você iria descobrir cedo ou tarde. _

– _E Rose? – Isabella questionou à media que o jato particular iniciava a rota descendente. Ela já conseguia avistar as luzes minúsculas no solo. – Como Rose é? Admito que é difícil imaginar uma mulher capaz de subjugar Emmett com tanta facilidade. Ele sempre pareceu tão…frio. _

– _Não foi fácil. – A expressão de Edward se fechou. – Eles passaram por muitas coisas juntos. Emmett é um homem de sorte por tê-la. _

– _Então você gosta dela? – quis saber Isabella. _

_Edward anuiu. _

– _Muito. Rose é boa para o meu irmão. Suavizou-o na medida certa. _

– _Isso parece… ótimo. _

– _Não tem nada a temer – afirmou Edward, tranquilizando-a. – Gostará deles, e a recíproca será verdadeira. _

_Isabella conseguiu exibir um sorriso tenso. _

_A mão longa encontrou a dela, pouco antes de o jato tocar o solo. Isabella permaneceu de bom grado com os dedos entrelaçados nos dele durante todo o tempo em que o avião particular taxiava na pista. _

_Alguns minutos depois, desembarcavam, e Edward a guiava, apressado, na direção do helicóptero que os aguardava. _

– _Se tivesse pensado melhor, teria providenciado para que pernoitássemos no continente. Dessa forma, você poderia observar a beleza da ilha à luz do dia – disse Edward, enquanto subiam a bordo._

– _Verei quando voltarmos, certo? – Ela sorriu quando ele se acomodou ao seu lado. _

_O ruído dos motores se avolumou impedindo qualquer conversação, e Edward se limitou a anuir com um gesto de cabeça. A viagem através da escuridão da noite era um pouco desconcertante, mas em seguida, Edward apontou para um clarão a distância. Isabella se inclinou sobre o corpo de Edward, enquanto se aproximavam da fonte de luz. Instantes depois, o helicóptero baixou no bem iluminado heliporto, e o piloto gesticulou para Edward quando o desembarque poderia ser feito em segurança. Edward abriu a porta do helicóptero e saiu com o corpo inclinado para a frente. Em seguida, esticou o braço e a ajudou a saltar. Com a mão pressionada às costas de Isabella para mantê-la inclinada, ele a afastou correndo pela área de pouso de concreto, na direção dos jardins iluminados que levavam à casa. Quando se aproximaram da entrada, um homem surgiu à porta da frente. Mesmo de longe, Isabella o reconheceu: Emmett. Ele sorriu e a fez relaxar a ponto de retribuir o sorriso. _

– _Isabella, como você cresceu, até mesmo desde sua formatura – disse ele, enquanto a envolvia em um abraço. _

– _Obrigada por me fazer parecer uma adolescente que acabou de aposentar o aparelho dentário e os primeiros sutiãs – brincou ela, quando interromperam o abraço._

_Emmett a encarou com óbvia surpresa e deixou escapar uma risada. _

– _Desculpe. Está longe disso, como Edward sem dúvida descobriu. _

_Isabella não pôde evitar o rubor que se espalhou por seu rosto. _

– _Por que não para de procurar o que dizer e nos deixa entrar? – perguntou Edward, com semblante severo. – Antes que ambos digamos algo que o deixará constrangido. _

_Emmett soltou uma risada abafada e gesticulou para que os dois passassem. _

– _Rose os aguarda na sala. Está ansiosa por conhecer Isabella. – Em seguida, Emmett passou pelos dois para orientar, em grego, o homem que recolhia as bagagens do helicóptero. _

_Edward segurou o braço de Isabella, e os dois entraram. A casa era absolutamente deslumbrante, e Isabella mal podia esperar até vê-la em plena luz do dia. E a praia… Podia sentir o cheiro do sal no ar e as ondas estourando a distância, mas queria ver de perto e enterrar os pés na areia. _

_Uma mulher grande, de cabelo claro o e com um cobertor envolvendo algo nos braços, se encontrava parada próxima ao sofá. _

– _Edward! – exclamou ela e se encaminhou na direção dos dois. Com um sorriso largo, ele a ergueu, junto com o bebê, em um abraço. _

– _Como estão minha irmã favorita e meu sobrinho? _

– _Sou sua única irmã – lembrou ela._

– _Rose, quero que conheça Isabella, minha noiva – disse ele, girando na direção dela. _

_Rose sorriu, os olhos azuis faiscando de afeto._

– _Fico muito feliz em conhecê-la, Isabella. _

– _Por favor, chame-me de Bella. E posso dizer o mesmo. _

– _Jasper já chegou? – Edward franziu a testa, olhando ao redor. _

– _Estará aqui dentro de alguns minutos – informou Rose. – Foi trocar de roupa quando ouviu o helicóptero chegando. Deixamos para jantar mais tarde, com você e Isabella. Naquele momento, um homem de cabelo castanho claro adentrou a sala. Era alto como os irmãos, um pouco mais magro que Emmett, porém tinha os ombros largos como Edward. Os olhos eram azuis, enquanto os outros irmãos tinham olhos verdes-dourados. O tom da pele também era mais escuro, como se passasse muito tempo ao sol. A expressão de seu rosto era suave quando dirigiu o olhar a Edward. _

– _Aí está você. – Ele voltou o olhar a Isabella. – E esta deve ser sua futura esposa. _

_. As sobrancelhas de Jasper se arquearam e lhe dirigiu o que Isabella suspeitava ser o máximo que ele conseguia se aproximar de um sorriso. _

– _Gostei dela, Edward. Isabella é linda. _

_Emmett se posicionou ao lado da mulher, envolvendo-lhe os ombros com um braço._

– _Quer que eu o coloque para dormir para que possamos comer? _

– _Como se ele fosse dormir. – Rose suspirou, cansada. – Cólica – esclareceu ela, com uma careta, entregando o bebê para Emmett. _

– _Quase não dormimos por causa dele nas últimas duas semanas. Espero que possam dormir com o barulho. Emmett roçou os lábios na testa da esposa. – Não se preocupe, agape mou. Ficarei com ele até que se acalme. Vá comer, e depois quero que descanse. _

_O coração de Isabella se derreteu ao detectar o amor nos olhos de Emmett. Era exatamente aquilo que desejava. Desesperadamente. Esforçou-se para não suspirar, sonhadora, quando Rose sorriu para o marido, com a alma refletida no olhar. O olhar de uma mulher que sabia ser amada. E então Rose fitou Isabella, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, como se a estudasse. Ela se apressou em baixar os cílios, esperando não ter se traído naquele momento. Era ruim o suficiente saber que a mulher de Emmett estava ciente dos motivos por trás de seu noivado. Não queria que mais ninguém soubesse que tramara para entrar vida de Edward. _

– _Vamos para a sala de jantar – convidou Rose. O jantar transcorreu em meio à conversação casual. Rose fazia perguntas genéricas a Isabella, como seus gostos e interesses. Jasper permaneceu calado, seguindo os diálogos com o olhar enquanto comia. Por mais de uma vez, Isabella o surpreendeu a observando como se estivesse dissecando as camadas de sua pele. Foi um alívio quando Emmett voltou a se juntar a eles, e a conversa tomou o rumo dos negócios. Até mesmo Jasper deixou a reserva de lado e entrou na roda de discussões. Rose captou o olhar de Isabella, revirou os olhos e, em seguida, gesticulou para que ela a seguisse ao deixar a mesa. Os homens nem sequer notaram quando as duas saíram à francesa._

– _Quer fazer uma caminhada na praia? – perguntou Rose. – É linda sob a luz da lua, e já faz um tempo que Dimitri só dorme lá pelas duas horas da manhã, me impossibilitando qualquer passeio noturno. _

_Isabella sorriu._

– _Adoraria. Mal posso esperar para ver tudo à luz do dia. Pelo pouco que enxerguei, achei tudo lindo. _

_As duas transpuseram as portas de correr, e Rose a guiou pelo caminho de pedra. Os sons do oceano aumentavam à medida que o caminho levava à areia. Rose estacou e retirou os sapatos, instando Isabella a fazer o mesmo. _

– _Oh! É maravilhoso… – Isabella ofegou quando se aproximaram da água. O céu estava claro e salpicado de estrelas. A lua alta cintilava e refletia um brilho prateado sobre a superfície do mar. _

– _Este é meu lugar favorito no mundo – revelou Rose com voz suave. – É incrível, como se fosse meu pequeno pedaço do paraíso. _

– _Acho que nunca vi nada tão lindo. _

_Isabella caminhou até a beirada da areia molhada e esperou que outra onda avançasse. Em seguida pisou na espuma que se formou, amando o contato formigante da água em seus pés._

– _Eu lhe disse que a encontraríamos aqui – afirmou Emmett, divertido. – Minha esposa sempre se refugia nesta praia. _

_Isabella girou para deparar com Edward e o irmão parados, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, observando-as. _

– _Venha, Bella – chamou Edward. – Vamos deixar os dois pombinhos a sós. Deve estar cansada da longa viagem. _

_Rose sorriu quando Isabella passou por ela na direção de Edward. Ele estendeu a mão quando a viu se aproximar, e Isabella entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. Erguendo-os até os lábios, Edward lhe pressionou um beijo nas juntas. E pela primeira vez desde que chegara à ilha, ela conseguiu relaxar. Seria mais fácil se Edward fingisse desejar se casar com ela; era quase como se sentisse algo além do desejo sexual. E talvez Edward sentisse. Seria possível? Seria ele capaz de amá-la? Isabella permitiu que ele a guiasse de volta pelo caminho de pedra, na direção da casa._

– _Eles parecem tão apaixonados – comentou ela, quando transpuseram a porta de entrada. Edward anuiu. _

– _Os dois têm uma história e tanto. Qualquer hora lhe contarei. Agora, porém, tudo que desejo é uma cama e um travesseiro macio. _

_Isabella soltou uma risada suave e escorregou uma das mãos pelo braço forte. _

– _Há determinadas partes de minha anatomia que podem fazer o papel de um bom travesseiro. Os lábios sensuais se comprimiram por um instante, enquanto ele erguia o olhar para encará-la com expressão indecifrável. _

– _Acho que seria melhor permanecermos em quartos separados._

_Isabella recuou a mão, desviando o rosto, confusa._

– _Não entendo. Por que não podemos dividir o mesmo quarto? Estamos noivos._

_Edward a puxou para os braços. _

– _Sim, estamos, pethi mou. E como tal, eu lhe devo o respeito de não anunciar para meu irmão e a esposa nosso relacionamento sexual. Já basta ele saber que tirei sua inocência, mas não quero atrair mais atenção desnecessária para você. _

_A mágoa e a humilhação a atingiram direto no peito._

– _Ele sabe? Você contou para Emmett? _

_Edward pestanejou várias vezes, surpreso. _

– _Sou eu que devo me sentir envergonhado por isso. Não você. _

_Isabella fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado. Então Emmett e, consequentemente, Rose sabiam que Edward só estava se casando com ela por seu senso de honradez ultrapassado._

– _Vou subir para o meu quarto, então – disse ela, com serenidade. – Presumo que minha bagagem esteja lá. Posso encontrar o caminho. _

– _Bella… – chamou Edward quando ela começou a subir os degraus. Girando, ela o encarou com coragem, determinada a não expressar nenhuma emoção. – Não fiz isto para magoá-la._

_Isabella sorriu. Um sorriso hesitante e trêmulo, mas ainda assim ela conseguiu esboçá-lo. _

– _Eu sei, Edward. Eu sei. _

_Em seguida, voltou-se e subiu a escada à procura de seus aposentos._

_ISABELLA CRAVOU o olhar no teto, com as mãos entrelaçadas na nuca. Dormira durante a maior parte do voo, e agora amargava a insônia. Antes de se deitar, abrira a janela, e os sons do mar a embalavam. Um olhar ao relógio sobre o criado-mudo revelou que fazia horas que se encontrava deitada, sem conseguir conciliar o sono. Com um suspiro resignado, jogou as cobertas para o lado e atirou as pernas pela lateral da cama. Se não fizesse barulho, poderia caminhar pela praia e ver o nascer do sol. De nada adiantaria perseguir o sono. Estava muito ferida. Muito agitada. O ar que penetrava pela janela era ameno, portanto vestiu um short e uma camiseta. Sem se dar o trabalho de calçar as sandálias, esgueirou-se para fora do quarto e cruzou a escuridão do corredor a caminho da escada. A casa se encontrava silenciosa, imersa na escuridão, enquanto Isabella se encaminhava na direção da sala de estar. Saiu para o pátio e inspirou o ar salgado e ameno. Fechou os olhos por um breve instante e deixou que a brisa lhe soprasse o cabelo do rosto. Em seguida, tomou o caminho de pedra que levava à areia. O céu começava a exibir os matizes do amanhecer na direção leste. O horizonte adotava uma tonalidade lavanda pálida. O astro rei, um diamante contra o veludo ainda escurecido do céu. O mar estava calmo, lambendo suavemente a areia e deixando um rastro de espuma em seu encalço. Isabella caminhou pela praia, deixando que as ondas lhe fustigassem os pés, enquanto o mundo ia se tornando dourado ao seu redor. A certa distância da casa, avistou um enorme tronco de madeira. Era o assento de Rose, como Emmett definira com humor. Sentou-se desajeitada na madeira envelhecida e observou a beleza do cenário que se descortinava à sua frente. Nunca experimentara nada como aquilo. Sem saber dizer por quanto tempo se detivera ali, deleitando-se com o amanhecer, ergueu-se e começou a perfazer o caminho em direção à casa. Os pés estavam cobertos de areia, e Isabella estacou à entrada para o caminho de pedra que cruzava o jardim para limpá-los. _

_Vozes soavam a uma curta distância, e um sorriso lhe curvou os lábios. Edward estava acordado. Podia ouvir sua risada. Ao que parecia, Rose e Emmett também. Quando cruzava o caminho acidentado naquela direção ouviu seu nome ser mencionado. Uma onda de excitamento a invadiu. Estariam discutindo o casamento? Deu outro passo à frente, mas hesitou ao ouvir as palavras que Edward disse a seguir. Soavam… resignadas. O que estava dizendo? Olhou rápido por sobre a cerca que se estendia pelo caminho que levava ao muro de contenção que circundava o pátio. Havia uma treliça de madeira que garantia a privacidade daquela área, coberta por frondosa vegetação. Isabella apurou os ouvidos para escutar a conversa e, em seguida, tomou uma decisão. Saltou a cerca e correu na direção do muro de contenção, onde se agachou logo abaixo do ponto em que ficava a mesa do desjejum onde eles estavam reunidos. Enquanto escutava Edward contar em voz baixa toda a história ao irmão e a Rose, virou-se para que as costas ficassem pressionadas contra as pedras do muro e se deixou escorregar até se sentar com os joelhos comprimidos contra o peito. Ouvir o modo provocante e explícito com que ela flertara com ele pela boca de outra pessoa fazia aquilo parecer grosseiro e menos intenso do que fora. Ela escutou Edward relatar sua confusão entre o desejo que sentia por ela e a vontade de tornar Alice sua esposa. Isabella descansou a cabeça sobre os braços. Queria fechar os ouvidos, mas não conseguia. Aquela era a dura verdade, e ela fizera tudo aquilo que ele revelava. Seu único consolo era que Edward fazia parecer que ela não fizera aquilo de propósito, como se não tivesse planejado seduzi-lo. Não, ele ainda se culpava pelo que acontecera. E então se seguiu a declaração que a atingiu em cheio, como um golpe certeiro no abdome, sequestrando-lhe a respiração… e as esperanças. _

– _Eu queria… ter o que você e Rose encontraram – admitiu Edward para o irmão. – Uma mulher e filhos… uma família, uma vida ao lado de uma mulher de quem gostasse. Estava com tudo planejado. O casamento com Alice, uma vida estável. Isso tudo voou pela janela com uma rapidez que me deixou zonzo._

_Incapaz de suportar a dor causada por aquelas palavras, Isabella se ergueu de um salto, cambaleando pela suave inclinação, e despencou no caminho mais curto que circundava os jardins, quase colidindo com Jasper. O irmão mais novo de Edward a segurou pelos braços e a equilibrou, observando-a com olhar perspicaz. _

– _Isso me faz lembrar aquela máxima que diz que aqueles que escutam a conversa alheia raramente ouvem elogios à sua pessoa – disse Jasper. _

– _Tem razão – concordou Isabella com um fio de voz. _

– _Ao que parece, não ouvem. _

_Algo que poderia ser interpretado como compaixão suavizou a expressão severa de Jasper. Isabella lhe dirigiu um olhar suplicante. _

– _Não conte a ele que ouvi essa conversa. Você já sabe de tudo. Todos sabem. Não há razão para fazer com que Edward se sinta ainda pior. _

– _E quanto a você? – quis saber ele. – E quanto a você, Bella? Preciso que você saiba que você não destruiu nada entre Alice e Edward. Ele não a amava, nunca amou, e nem ela a ele. O que você fez foi um favor a nós três. Eu e Alice vamos ser gratos a você pelo restos de nossas vidas, sem você, talvez nunca teriamos admitido o que sentimos um pelo outro. Tinhamos medo de magoar Edward..._

– _Acho que tenho que entrar– respondeu ela, num sussurro._

_Em seguida, soltou-se das mãos que a seguravam e correu pelo jardim, contornando a casa na direção da entrada dos fundos. Estacou à porta e observou o heliporto por um longo instante. Entrou, certificando-se de passar despercebida ao subir os degraus da escada. Quando entrou no próprio quarto, fechou a porta e se recostou com um baque contra a madeira maciça, com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. Edward não a amava. Não poderia. Porque amava Alice. Mas desistiu dela em prol do irmão. _

_Isabella fez uma longa e dura introspecção e não gostou do que viu. Amar alguém não deveria ser tão destrutivo ou ferir tantas pessoas. Não passaria ela de uma menina rica e mimada, incapaz de aceitar o fato de não poder ter o que mais desejava? E, em um momento de repentina clareza, de angústia e percepção, soube o que tinha de fazer para deixar Edward livre. Ele não a queria. Poderia ainda encontrar outra mulher a quem amasse_

_O que Edward lhe dissera? Era ele que estava suportando o fardo de suas ações. A desonra. Quando a culpa era toda dela. Edward não lhe pertence. Aquele único pensamento ecoava e fervilhava em sua mente. Isabella sabia que aquela era a verdade, não importava o quanto doesse, o quanto lhe despedaçasse o coração. Baixando a cabeça, permitiu que as lágrimas lhe escorressem pelo rosto e caíssem no piso. Por um instante, entregou-se ao pranto, mas em seguida voltou a erguer a cabeça, determinada a se recompor. O mais importante era não deixar que Edward soubesse que ela havia escutado aquela conversa. Aquilo o faria amargar um enorme sentimento de culpa. Insistira para fazer a coisa certa… de acordo com seus conceitos. Mas dessa vez, seria ela a fazer a coisa certa. Limpando as lágrimas com o dorso de uma das mãos, se encaminhou à bagagem que se encontrava no quarto e pegou sua bolsa.. Em seguida, precisava encontrar um serviço de helicópteros, de preferência que não constasse da folha de pagamento de Emmett. Tarefa nada fácil ali naquela ilha, em um país do qual desconhecia o idioma. Provavelmente Emmett tinha internet em seu escritório, uma lista telefônica ou algo parecido… E depois, precisava falar com Edward. A pior parte seria fingir que não ouvira uma palavra do que ele dissera. Teria de sorrir e agir como se não houvesse nada de errado. Como se seu coração não estivesse partido. _

_ISABELLA VERIFICOU as horas no relógio de pulso, enquanto Rose lavava os pratos, após um almoço frugal servido no pátio. Merecia um Oscar por sua atuação, porque conseguira sorrir e até mesmo soltar risadas, além de responder quando a palavra lhe era dirigida. Mesmo se sentindo despedaçada por dentro. Jasper a observara, os olhos a procurando com frequência, perscrutadores e penetrantes. Quando a refeição foi concluída, Isabella não conseguiu conter um suspiro de alívio. Agora lhe restava pouco tempo para a conversa que teria com Edward, antes que o helicóptero chegasse para buscá-la. _

– _Edward – disse ela, erguendo-se da mesa. – Poderíamos conversar? Em particular – acrescentou, pedindo desculpas com olhar para os demais. _

_Jasper franziu a testa, dirigindo-lhe um olhar inquisitivo, enquanto se erguia, mas Isabella o evitou. _

– _Claro, pethi mou. Por que não caminhamos na praia? – sugeriu Edward. _

_Isabella evitou a mão que ele lhe estendeu. Em vez disso, passou direto, seguindo para o caminho de pedra. Edward a seguiu até o mar, que, dessa vez, não conseguiu acalmá-la. Ao contrário, parecia zombar dela com sua serenidade enganosa. O belo tom de azul brilhante que se estendia na direção da linha do horizonte a atormentava. Sob aquela superfície, deviam existir coisas horripilantes. Criaturas que nunca viam a luz, que nunca maculavam a superfície impecável que refletia a luz do sol. Quando Isabella estacou, com os pés imersos na areia, as mãos fortes se fecharam sobre seus ombros. _

– _O que há de errado, Bella mou? – perguntou ele com aquele timbre grave. – Pareceu triste durante todo o dia. _

_Isabella girou no círculo dos braços musculosos, enfim encontrando coragem para encará-lo._

– _Há algumas coisas que preciso lhe dizer. A expressão de Edward se tornou séria. _

– _De que se trata? _

_Isabella se soltou e deu um passo adiante, girando outra vez para ficar de frente para ele. _

– _A única razão que me levou a planejar minha viagem a Londres neste verão foi pensar que você se encontrava lá. _

_Boquiaberto, Edward lhe dirigiu um olhar confuso. No entanto ela o silenciou rapidamente, erguendo uma das mãos. _

– _Por favor, não diga nada. Deixe-me concluir. Há muito a dizer, e não serei capaz de lhe contar tudo se começar a fazer perguntas. _

_Hesitante, Edward anuiu com um gesto de cabeça. _

– _Quando cheguei a Nova York e soube que você havia se estabelecido lá, mudei meus planos, optando por alugar um apartamento que nem mesmo queria, e inventei uma série de outras razões que me possibilitassem ficar em contato com você. – Isabella esfregou as mãos nos próprios braços, apesar do calor do sol contra sua pele. – Sabia que pretendia pedir Alice em casamento, que planejava construir sua vida ao lado de outra mulher. Eu estava determinada a tentar seduzi-lo para afastá-lo dela. _

_Edward respirou fundo e entreabriu os lábios outra vez, mas Isabella parecia tão atordoada que ele tornou a fechá-los. Apenas o brilho nos olhos verdes revelava o que ele devia estar pensando. _

– _Eu o persegui incansavelmente. Planejei acabar com sua festa de noivado, mas cheguei atrasada. Essa foi a razão pela qual Jacob estava em meu quarto. Ele me seguiu até o hotel debaixo de chuva quando saí correndo a pé pelas ruas da cidade para tentar impedi-lo de pedir Alice em casamento. _

_Os lábios de Edward se comprimiram até formarem uma linha fina, e ele desviou o rosto para o oceano. _

– _Pensei que o havia perdido, mas depois você apareceu no clube de striptease e, em seguida, fizemos amor em minha suíte. No dia seguinte, disse-me que tínhamos de nos casar, e eu sabia que se sentia culpado por achar que havia me desonrado. Sabia que você não me amava, mas estava determinada a ter uma chance de fazê-lo me amar, portanto, concordei. Deixei que dissesse todas aquelas coisas, porque no final eu conseguiria o que mais desejava: você. Isabella sustentou o olhar de Edward, mesmo com as lágrimas lhe escorrendo pelo rosto. – Sabe, eu o amei desde minha infância. Pensei que fosse apenas uma empolgação passageira, mas cada vez que o via, meu amor crescia, até que soube que tinha de tentar. Não poderia viver minha vida afastada do meu próprio sonho, sem nunca nos dar uma chance. – Isabella inspirou profundamente para se recompor, os soluços silenciosos lhe sacudindo os ombros. – Mas eu estava errada. E sinto muito. Estraguei tudo. _

_Seguiu-se um silêncio pesado entre os dois. Edward permaneceu imóvel, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça. _

– _Você não me ama – prosseguiu ela em um tom de voz surpreendentemente firme._

_Isabella pretendia que as palavras soassem como uma pergunta, mas as deixara escapar como uma súplica das profundezes de sua alma. _

_E então Edward se virou para encará-la, esmagando-lhe as esperanças. Havia uma miríade de emoções refletidas naqueles olhos. Confusão, raiva, mas não amor. Nunca amor. Movendo- se com rapidez, antes que ele pudesse esboçar reação, Isabella se inclinou para a frente e lhe depositou um beijo no rosto._

– _Espero que um dia possa me perdoar. Retirou o anel do dedo, e o colocou na palma da mão de Edward. Sem dizer mais nada, saiu correndo de volta para a casa. _

– _Bella! Bella! – gritou Edward às suas costas. Mas ela passou correndo por Emmett no início do caminho de pedra, ignorando as mãos que ele esticou para ampará-la._

– _Isabella! – gritou ele também. Engolindo em seco um soluço que emergiu de sua garganta, ela entrou na casa. Logo o helicóptero viria buscá-la. A bagagem se encontrava onde ela a deixara, à soleira da porta que dava para os fundos da casa além da piscina, na direção do heliporto. Isabella a recolheu e, com um último olhar à casa, saiu correndo para esperar por seu voo._

_Edward OLHOU para o anel que se encontrava na palma de sua mão e em seguida para Isabella, que corria na direção da casa. Não conseguia entender tudo que ela acabara de admitir. Parecia tão implausível. Teria ela o amado por tanto tempo? Aquilo lhe parecia impossível. Viu Emmett se aproximar, descendo o caminho de pedra em sua direção. O irmão estacou diante dele. _

– _Algum problema? _

– _Eu diria que sim – murmurou Edward, ainda tentando digerir tudo que ela lhe dissera._

– _Isabella parecia muito aborrecida – disse Emmett. _

_Edward cerrou o punho em torno da joia. _

– _Ela me devolveu o anel de noivado. _

_Emmett arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso._

– _Disse o motivo? Até mesmo um idiota com metade do cérebro perceberia que Isabella é louca por você._

_Edward inclinou a cabeça para o lado, antes de balançá-la em um gesto negativo. _

– _Ela acabou de me contar a história mais estapafúrdia do mundo. Nem ao menos sei o que fazer com toda essa informação. _

– _Importa-se de me contar? _

_Edward abriu a mão para ver o anel ainda pousado em sua palma. Aquilo lhe parecia muito errado. Deveria estar no dedo de Isabella. Ela deveria estar radiante de felicidade, e não o fitando com lágrimas lhe escorrendo pelo rosto. _

– _Ela disse que me ama desde criança – revelou Edward arrastando as palavras. – E que só foi para Nova York porque eu estava lá. – Ergueu o olhar para o irmão. – Afirmou que a única razão que a levou a planejar uma viagem à Inglaterra foi pensar que eu ainda vivia naquela cidade. _

_Emmett sorriu._

– _Isabella parece uma jovem determinada. _

_Edward anuiu. _

– _Isso não é tudo. Foi ela quem me seduziu. _

_Dessa vez, Emmett não conteve uma risada._

– _E eu tenho de escutar uma coisa dessas! _

_Edward contou resumidamente toda a história a Emmett, desde o dia em que Isabella adentrara seu escritório, agora de posse da informação do que ela planejava. Tudo parecia claro. A provocação ousada, a procura pelo apartamento, as compras. _

_Emmett permaneceu em silêncio por um instante._

– _Então, está furioso? – perguntou por fim. _

_Edward lhe dirigiu um olhar estranho. _

– _Furioso?_

– _Você queria se casar com Alice. E Isabella o impediu. Edward fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça. _

– _Isabella não me impediu. Foi uma opção minha. Não pedi Alice em casamento, eu não a amava e nem ela amim, como você sabe, e Isabella não estava presente no momento em que tomamos essa decisão. _

– _Muito bem, como está se sentindo? _

– _Lisonjeado? Perplexo? Completa e definitivamente confuso? _

_Emmett sorriu. _

– _Acho que isso define bem seu estado._

– _Meu Deus, Emmett, ela é maravilhosa. Isabella ilumina qualquer ambiente em que esteja. Consegue me enlouquecer. Absoluta e completamente. Ela poderia ter qualquer homem que desejasse. Mas ela me quer. _

– _O suficiente para deixá-lo de joelhos, certo? Nada como encontrar o amor de uma boa mulher. Elas são capazes de nos fazer perder a cabeça._

– _Eu a amo – sussurrou Edward. – Durante todo esse tempo, estive focado no desejo de ter uma esposa e filhos, em me casar e formar uma família perfeita, quando a perfeição estava diante de mim o tempo todo._

_Emmett sorriu. _

– _Por que está me dizendo tudo isto? Ao que parece, tem uma jovem transtornada que parece determinada a fazer o que julga ser melhor para você, quer isso o agrade ou não._

_Edward franziu a testa e fechou os dedos em torno do anel. _

– _Tola, cabeça-dura… – Edward seguiu pisando duro pelo caminho de pedra, com Emmett em seu encalço. _

_Encontrava-se no meio do trajeto até a residência, quando Emmett estacou. Edward girou para se deparar com a expressão confusa do irmão. _

– _Está ouvindo isto? – perguntou Emmett. _

_Edward apurou os ouvidos. A distância, distinguiu o ruído inconfundível de um helicóptero se aproximando. _

– _Você chamou o helicóptero? Emmett negou com a cabeça._

– _O próximo chegaria amanhã, quando Jasper partisse. Os dois saíram correndo pelo caminho, virando à esquerda para contornar os jardins, o caminho mais curto até o heliporto. Mesmo antes de terem visão plena daquela área, viram o helicóptero aterrissar. _

– _Não se trata de um dos nossos – afirmou Emmett, austero, disparando naquela direção, com Edward logo atrás. A preocupação do irmão o contaminou. Mas quando viraram a curva e Edward avistou Isabella parada diante da porta do helicóptero, que se abria, sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias. _

– _Isabella! – gritou ele. _

_Mas ela nem ao menos se voltou. Não poderia ouvi-lo acima do ruído das hélices. Emmett gesticulou, frenético, para o piloto, e Edward disparou na frente dele, tentando alcançá- la a tempo. Observou, impotente, as portas se fecharem e, em seguida, quando chegou à margem de concreto da pista, a aeronave se ergueu no ar, ganhando altura e se dirigindo ao continente. Emmett xingou, enquanto Edward se encontrava paralisado. _

– _Tenho de descobrir para onde ela foi. – Edward retornava à casa. Mais adiante, Rose surgiu à porta dos fundos, escoltada por Jasper, que lhe envolvia os ombros com um braço protetor._

– _O que está havendo? – indagou o irmão caçula. _

_Edward passou por ele e Rose, enquanto Emmett ficou para trás. Em seguida, subiu a escada correndo na direção do quarto de Isabella, apenas para descobrir que a bagagem que ela trouxera não se encontrava mais lá. Não havia nenhum bilhete, nenhuma pista de seu destino. Ele correu de volta para o andar térreo e se juntou aos outros na sala de estar. Emmett, ao telefone, tentava descobrir o serviço de helicópteros que ela utilizara e encontrar um jeito de detê-la assim que aterrissasse. _

_Jasper se aproximou de Edward com expressão fechada. _

– _Há algo que deve saber. _

_Edward lhe dirigiu um olhar questionador. _

– _O que é? _

– _Esta manhã, Isabella estava na praia, bem cedo. Eu a encontrei do outro lado do pátio, visivelmente perturbada com algo que escutou durante a conversa que você teve com Emmett e Rose. Suplicou para que eu não lhe dissesse nada. Alegou que não queria que você se sentisse ainda pior. Ela acha que você ama Alice e que só abriu mão de seu amor por minha causa. _

_Edward fechou os olhos; recordava-se de ter detalhado todos os seus desejos. Quando o que de fato desejava estivera bem diante de seu nariz o tempo todo._

– _Sou um completo idiota. Quero que saiba que não amo Alice, a situação só era confortavel para mim. Pode ter certeza irmão, torço pela sua felicidade ao lado de Alice. Eu amo Isabella – resmungou ele._

– _Quanto a isso não há argumentos. – Jasper esboçou um sorriso oblíquo. – A pergunta é: o que fará para tê-la de volta?_

– _QUANTO TEMPO levará para que o maldito piloto chegue aqui? – perguntou Edward, escorregando uma das mãos pelo cabelo, pela décima vez em uma hora. A frustração o sufocava. Estava preso naquela ilha, até que o piloto de Emmett chegasse._

_Finalmente, agora o homem estava a caminho. Emmett pousou o fone e se virou na direção dele. _

_ERA IMPOSSÍVEL comprar uma passagem para deixar o país de imediato. Todos os voos que partiriam da Grécia nas próximas horas estavam lotados. Por fim, Isabella se encaminhou ao balcão dos voos charter e apresentou seu cartão de crédito, que ela esperava ser de fato um platinum, como estava escrito nele, e alugou um jato particular para levá-la até Londres. Ao menos agora estava a bordo, aguardando que o jato fosse abastecido e rumasse para a fila de decolagem. A exaustão parecia lhe triturar os ossos. A noite insone somada ao desgaste emocional daquele dia haviam lhe sequestrado as forças. Recostou-se no assento e fechou os olhos._

_Ouviu um farfalhar a distância e supôs ser o piloto. Porém, em seguida, sentiu o contato de lábios macios contra os seus e abriu os olhos. Edward afastou a cabeça e lhe segurou o rosto com ambas as mãos, enquanto ela o encarava, atônita. Ele parecia… bem, ele parecia um trapo. As roupas estavam empoeiradas e amarfanhadas, o cabelo, despenteado, e os olhos faiscavam com o fogo que refletiam. _

_Antes que Isabella pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele a beijou outra vez, esquecendo a gentileza anterior. Puxou-a contra si, violando-lhe a boca até deixá-la sem ar. Em seguida, afastou-se e resmungou uma ordem em grego na direção da cabine de comando. Para a contínua surpresa de Isabella, o jato se pôs em movimento, com Edward dentro. _

– _Espere! – protestou ela. – Este jato está indo para Londres. Não pode ficar aqui. E sua família? _

_Edward a ergueu do assento nos braços, se encaminhou ao sofá e se sentou com ela em seu colo._

– _Não deveríamos estar em nossos assentos com os cintos de segurança atados até levantarmos voo? – perguntou ela, atordoada, ainda incapaz de entender a presença de Edward naquele jato._

– _Eu a segurarei se houver uma inesperada turbulência – garantiu ele, com voz sedosa. – Agora que você não pode fugir para nenhum lugar e a tenho toda para mim, terá de ouvir atentamente cada palavra que vou lhe dizer. Os olhos chocolates se arregalaram, e Isabella se viu boquiaberta. Edward lhe traçou o contornou dos lábios carnudos, antes de substituir os dedos pela própria boca. _

– _Mulher tola, impetuosa, linda e frustrante – murmurou ele. – Se pensa que se livrará de mim depois de me fisgar e prender, está muito enganada, Bella mou._

_A esperança aflorou, hesitante, provocando um tamborilar suave no peito de Isabella. Ela o observava, sem saber o que dizer. Um turbilhão de pensamentos lhe cruzava a mente. E então, Edward girou o corpo, sentando-a sobre o sofá. Em seguida, ajoelhou-se diante dela e lhe segurou a mão. _

– _Eu te amo, minha linda Isabella. Eu a adoro. Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você. Quer se casar comigo e me transformar no homem mais feliz do mundo? _

_Edward escorregou o anel de volta em seu dedo anular. Em seguida se inclinou e lhe beijou a junta dos dedos. _

– _Este anel nunca pertenceu a outra mulher, pethi mou. Jamais coloquei um anel no dedo de Alice, e aquele que pretendia dar a ela foi substituído por este. Eu o escolhi para você. Nunca pedi Alice em casamento. Sou seu desde o dia em que entrou em meu escritório. Você virou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo e nunca mais voltou a colocá-lo no lugar. _

– _Não a pediu em casamento? – grasniu ela, através do nó que lhe apertava a garganta. Edward a encarou com expressão séria. _

– _Nunca teria feito amor com você se pertencesse a outra mulher. Pretendia pedir Alice em casamento na noite da festa. Havia até mesmo comprado o anel de noivado. Tudo estava planejado. Mas só o que conseguia ver na minha frente era você. Tudo que eu desejava era você._

_Isabella parecia perplexa. Edward sorriu e lhe tocou o rosto. _

– _Estou apaixonado por você – respondeu ele, com incrível suavidade. – Apenas você. _

– _Mas eu ouvi o que disse a Emmett sobre desejar o que ele e Rose possuem, uma família, uma esposa. Não me encaixo em nenhum lugar – afirmou, amarga. _

– _O que desejo é você. Tudo que eu sempre quis, pelo qual ansiava e esperava encontrar estava bem diante de mim. Acho que soube disso no primeiro dia em que entrou no meu escritório. Vi sua tatuagem e enlouqueci. Tive ímpetos de arrancar cada peça de roupa de seu corpo para poder vê-la sem barreiras. Mas já havia colocado meu plano em relação a Alice em ação. Lutei contra a atração que sentia por você porque tinha que desempenhar o papel de seu tutor, e não ficar pensando em uma forma de despi-la. _

_Isabella ergueu a mão trêmula e lhe tocou a lateral do rosto com a palma. Ele fechou os olhos e inclinou o rosto para sorver mais daquele toque. Em seguida, girou a cabeça para que pudesse lhe pressionar um beijo na palma da mão. _

– _Case-se comigo, Bella. _

– _Quer se casar comigo, mesmo sabendo que não quero ter filhos de imediato? _

– _Tenho a impressão de que me manterá muito ocupado para pensar em filhos tão cedo – respondeu ele com um sorriso divertido estampado no rosto. Em seguida se inclinou e a beijou mais uma vez. Os lábios se colando, quentes, nos dela. – Temos todo o tempo do mundo, meu precioso amor. Apenas me prometa que os teremos juntos. _

_Isabella tinha certeza de que seu sorriso seria capaz de iluminar todo o universo, enquanto lhe sustentava o olhar, enfeitiçada. _

– _Eu também te amo – sussurrou ela. – Muito. _

_Por um instante, a expressão de Edward se tornou séria, e ele lhe ergueu o queixo com uma das mãos._

– _Você pode estar grávida. Ficará muito aborrecida se estiver? _

_Isabella sorriu, com o coração se tornando mais leve a cada respiração._

– _Não estou grávida. _

– _Oh, então você já… é a época do… _

– _Não – retrucou Isabella com uma risada breve. – Estou usando um método contraceptivo._

_Edward franziu a testa e fingiu um olhar furioso. _

– _Sua pequena feiticeira._

– _Está aborrecido porque não lhe contei quando me disse que tínhamos de nos casar? – perguntou Isabella, sem conseguir disfarçar o nervosismo. _

– _Se for capaz de perdoar minhas ações idiotas e o fato de não ter feito um pedido de casamento romântico antes, então serei capaz de perdoá-la por efetivamente me capturar com anzol, linha e rede. _

– _Sim. – Ela lhe envolveu o pescoço com os braços. _

_Edward soltou uma risada. _

– _Sim o quê, pethi mou? _

– _Sim, eu me casarei com você. Eu te amo tanto! _

_Edward se levantou e a ergueu nos braços. Isabella pestanejou várias vezes quando se deu conta de que havia perdido toda a decolagem. _

– _Bem, já que chegamos a um acordo, por que não fazemos amor nas alturas? – Ele a fitava com devassidão._

_Isabella sorriu, enquanto Edward a carregava para o pequeno quarto nos fundos do avião, o coração flutuando com a doce e inegável felicidade. E quando os dois uniram seus corpos e almas, sussurraram seu amor um para o outro incessantemente._

_OS NOIVOS compareceram descalços à cerimônia de casamento. Edward aguardava ao lado do padre, na praia da Ilha Cullen, enquanto Emmett levava Isabella até ele._

_O traje da noiva se resumia à parte superior de um biquíni e um sarongue que flutuava delicadamente por suas pernas. As unhas dos pés, que Edward se incumbira de pintar em uma noite quente de sexo, ostentavam um rosa brilhante. A tornozeleira captava a luz do sol e faiscava; Edward sabia que seu nome estava gravado na placa prateada. Os olhos dourados se fixaram no diamante em forma de lágrima que adornava o umbigo de sua noiva, que ele havia comprado e se deleitado em colocar. Mas o que lhe sequestrou o ar dos pulmões foi o sorriso radiante que ela exibia. Destinado apenas a ele. A beleza inigualável de Isabella lhe fazia o peito doer. Jasper se encontrava ao seu lado esquerdo, depois de ter retornado à ilha para assistir ao casamento com Alice e Sophia que se postavam do lado da noiva, junto de Rose. Uma atmosfera festiva gravitava no ambiente, e todos exibiam sorrisos largos. Edward podia até mesmo perceber o brilho das lágrimas nos olhos das mulheres. E então ele esticou a mão para Isabella e a puxou na sua direção. Não importava que os votos ainda não tivessem sido feitos e que o padre limpasse a garganta de maneira audível. Simplesmente não conseguia se furtar a beijá-la. Os lábios dos dois se encontraram com ansiedade ardente, a sedosidade contra a aspereza, o doce contra o salgado. Quando por fim ele interrompeu aquele contato para que o padre pudesse dar prosseguimento à cerimônia, Edward percebeu lágrimas nos olhos da noiva. Um nó incômodo parecia lhe fechar a garganta ao recitar seus votos para Isabella. As palavras carregadas pela brisa soavam firmes e claras. Por fim, foram declarados marido e mulher, e Isabella se tornou sua. Houve muita dança na praia e, mais tarde, todos se reuniram nos jardins. Sophia e Alice se divertiram muito ensinando a Rose e Isabella as danças gregas tradicionais, enquanto os homens as observaram com sorrisos indulgentes. _

_Mais tarde, o helicóptero veio buscar os noivos para a suíte nupcial que Edward providenciara. Um chalé localizado em um desfiladeiro que dava vista para o mar. _

_Quando ele a carregou para a cama, Isabella sussurrou que tinha um último presente de casamento para lhe dar. _

_Intrigado, Edward recuou enquanto ela desabotoava a sarongue e o desenrolava do corpo. _

– _Lembra-se de ter me dito que eu deveria fazer outra tatuagem? – perguntou ela com um brilho malicioso no olhar. _

_Edward franziu a testa._

– _Você não fez isso. Bella, diga-me que não entrou em um desses estúdios de tatuagem sozinha e_

_suportou a dor de fazer outra tatuagem. _

– _Não fui sozinha. Rose me acompanhou. _

– _E Emmett sabe disso? – Edward meneou a cabeça, incrédulo. _

_Isabella soltou uma risada._

– _Ele fez um pequeno discurso quando entrou lá, atrás de nós. _

_Edward xingou em grego, exasperdo. _

_Isabella encaixou os polegares nas laterais da parte de baixo do biquíni e o desceu. Lá, logo acima da junção das pernas, exatamente no centro, em linha reta abaixo do piercing do umbigo, um anjo segurava um tridente. _

_Edward não pôde conter uma risada abafada. _

_Em seguida se inclinou e roçou os lábios ao desenho. _

– _Minha diabinha angelical – disse ele, antes de descer a boca mais para baixo._

**PODEM SUGERIR O PRÓXIMO TEMA.**

**TENHO DE TUDO E ACEITO SUGESTÕES**

**OBRIGADA**

**BEIJO GRANDE**

**ATÉ**


End file.
